Harry Potter et le Chemin du Choix 1re version
by Phantme
Summary: Suite de HP et l'Accord du passé 1re version.
1. Note de l'auteur

Note de l'auteur :  
  
Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser sur votre fin ? Et non, je continue l'Accord du Passé, par une autre fanfiction : Harry Potter et le Chemin du Choix. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.  
  
Il va de soit que le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il appartient bien à JK Rowling, sauf bien sur les quelques personnages inventés.  
  
Voici un récapitulatif qui pourrait être utile :  
  
**_Harry Potter :_**

- Appelé dans le passé Harry Paloino Dyxe

- Animagus : panthère noire aux reflets argent.

- Surnommé par les maraudeurs : Shadow.

- héritier

- Aime Elizabeth Towers

- est l'Onyx d'Opaline.  
  
**_Hermione Granger :_**

- Appelé dans le passé Hermione Gyna Tahode

- Animagus : lynx

- Surnommé par les maraudeurs : Ventsoyeux

- Amie de l'héritier

- Sort avec Ron  
  
**_Ronald Weasley :_**

- Appelé dans le passé Ronald Nothe Gaxya

- Animagus : husky

- Surnommé par les Marraudeurs : Eclair

- Ami de l'héritier

- Sort avec Hermione  
  
**_Ginny Weasley :_**

- Animagus : Tigre de Sibérie (tigre blanc) yeux bleu.

- Surnommé par les Maraudeurs : ...

- Animal qui lui est venu pendant l'histoire : Foudre pas très grande (sait rester sur l'épaule d'une personne), qui ressemble a une licorne, elle a un corps blanc, une corne noire striée d'or, sabot d'argent, et une « aura » de couleur (opposition à la licorne qui elle a une aura pure et blanche).  
  
**_Elizabeth Towers :_**

- Maison : Poussouffle

- Fille du pass

- Gardienne (on ne sait pas de quoi)

- A un Phoenix d'eau : Douce

- Tempête, même espèce que Foudre.

- Ses parents sont morts en début de cinquième année.

- Aime Harry lorsqu'il est dans le pass

- Ainimugus : un aigle  
  
_**Sirius Black :**_

- Patmol

- Maraudeur

- Gardien (on ne sait pas de quoi)

- Briselame, même espèce que Tempête.

- Connaît la prophétie, mais ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment.  
  
**_Remus Lupin :_**

- Lunard

- Professeur de duel

- Connaît la prophétie, mais ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment.  
  
**_Albus Dumbledore :_**

- Gardien (on ne sait pas de quoi)

- Connaît la prophétie depuis le début mais n'en a jamais parlé.  
  
Résumé: (de l'accord du passé) :  
  
J'aimerai un volontaire pour faire un résumer de l'accord du passé, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai jamais su résumer, je risque fort de réécrire l'histoire, et je dois dire que cela ne m'arrange pas trop. Merci d'avance pour le volontaire.  
  
Date de parution : 10 juillet 2004.  
  
Chapitre 1 : L'amertume du passé. (Paru : 10/07/04, Correction : /)

Chapitre 2 : La chasse. (Paru : 26/07/04, Correction : /) 

Chapitre 3 : La force et la faiblesse des Maraudeurs. (Paru : 06/08/04, Correction : /)

Chapitre 4 : L'espoir d'avoir une famille.

Donc voici la suite de l'accord du passé...  
  
A tout de suite sur la page suivante.  
  
Phantme.  
  
Dernière mise à jour : 06 août 2004. 


	2. Chapitre 1: L'Amertume du Passé

Chapitre 1 : L'amertume du passé.  
  
Ce jour là, il faisait chaud, bien peu de personnes étaient dehors en cet après-midi d'été. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, nul ne voyageais dans le village. Les gens préféraient l'intérieur de leur maison, les fenêtres ouvertes, espérant provoquer un courant d'air. C'était un village rustique, il y avait beaucoup de vieilles maisons. Les façades reflétaient l'histoire du village, toute personne qui y entrait sentait l'âme qui l'habitait. Il faisait bon y vivre.  
  
Un homme apparut brusquement à l'orée du village, pestant contre lui- même :  
  
« Cela m'apprendra à me précipiter pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui me prend ! », Il épousseta son long manteau gris, et se mit en route d'un bon pas.  
  
En traversant le village, il sourit, il aimait tellement ce village. Il passerait des heures à regarder les allées et venues dans la rue principale, la trouvant reposante en comparaison à la fournaise de Londres.  
  
Une fois qu'il fût de l'autre côté du village, l'homme se dirigea vers la forêt, ignorant le panneau de propriété privée. Pendant un quart d'heure, il suivit un sentier. Sur les côtés, la flore et la faune s'étaient quelque peu asséchées, ornant l'allée de couleur brunâtre. N'y prêtant pas attention, il accéléra le pas. Il y était presque.  
  
Là se trouvait au centre d'un endroit éclairci par la forêt une superbe maison, un bâtiment principal en pierre bleue, entourée de deux petites tours qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un château. La façade avait des fenêtres faisant la hauteur des pièces coupées en petit carré. La porte d'entrée était en bois à double battant.  
  
L'homme entra sans frapper, d'un pas sûr il se dirigea vers la troisième porte à droite dans le couloir. Là il se décida à frapper doucement :  
  
« Entrez », lui répondit-on.  
  
L'homme ouvrit la porte et entra, il s'avança au milieu de la pièce et salua courtoisement la personne qui était assise sur un fauteuil de couleur rouge sang :  
  
« Bonjour Morgana, je suis venu voir Sirius, si il est là bien sur. »  
  
« Bonjour Remus, oui je crois qu'il est là, il doit être quelque part avec son filleul dans la maison. Ces deux-là ensembles sont devenus pire que James et Sirius réunis. Ils inventent de ces histoires. C'est le digne fils de James Potter. Bien que derrière cela on voit beaucoup le caractère de Lily. », lui répondit Morgana, un sourire attendri illuminant son visage.  
  
« Voyons maman, je vois que tu médis encore de moi. », dit une voix à l'entrée de la pièce.  
  
Morgana sursauta et reprit sur le même ton d'espièglerie : « Voyons Sirius, tu vas finir par me faire avoir une crise cardiaque. »  
  
« Allons, allons maman, tu n'as rien à craindre, tu vivras encore longtemps », contredit Sirius, un sourire sur les lèvres. Remus sourit, il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Sirius, toute la tendresse qu'il portait à Morgana. On pouvait lire sur le visage de celle-ci le passage du temps, elle n'avait pas été épargnée durant sa vie. Malgré cela, il était possible de voir la bonté, la paix et la joie de vivre qui l'entourait. Remus avait aimé Morgana comme sa seconde mère.  
  
« Je crois que Remus a quelque chose d'important à te dire et que si il est venu si vite, c'est que c'était vraiment urgent. J'espère que le ministère n'a tout de même pas retrouvé ta trace. Ce serait dommage, aussi près du but. »  
  
Sirius sourit doucement et pressa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa maman afin de la rassurer, il avait été prudent. Pouvait-il faire mieux ?  
  
« Viens Remus, allons discuter à côté. », invita Sirius.  
  
$$$  
  
Harry était dehors, il avait quitté Sirius un peu plus tôt, parce que ce dernier voulait passer un peu de temps avec Morgana, il devait lui parler. Se retrouvant seul, Harry prit son Eclair de Feu, et sortit. Il était là depuis deux jours , deux jours qui avaient été merveilleux, il était sûr maintenant d'avoir trouvé une famille.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers la prairie située à l'arrière de la maison, même si elle avait des proportions d'un manoir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que pour lui c'était une maison, la première vraie maison qu'il avait. Il enfourcha son Eclair de Feu et prit son envol, là enfin il se retrouvait libre, là les pensées les plus folles qui l'accompagnaient dans la journée le quittaient. Après avoir exercé quelques acrobaties pour se remettre à niveau, il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un vif. Il le lâcha, attendit quelques secondes avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Harry sourit, il se lança enfin à la poursuite du vif.  
  
Le vif était plus vif, c'était le cas de le dire, qu'habituellement, il semblait plus agile. Plus discret qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Harry avait demandé à Sirius de mettre le sort « cachagea », fait pour les entraînements. Il permettait ainsi à l'attrapeur d'avoir un entraînement plus intensif, puisqu'il était plus difficile de repérer l'éclat doré dans l'étendue. Pouvoir attraper un vif sous le sort de « cachagea » n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. Seuls les meilleurs réussissaient, de fait, il fallait être particulièrement attentif et vouloir à tout pris trouver le vif. Il fallait être rapide, précis et rusé pour l'attraper. Dès que le vif se sentait menacé, généralement, il prenait de la vitesse et fonçait. Il était arrivé une fois que suite à la vitesse prise par le vif, plusieurs joueurs se sont retrouvés avec des trous dans leurs robes.  
  
Rapidement Harry réussit à trouver la trace du vif, alors qu'il allait se lancer à sa poursuite, il aperçut une ombre en contrebas qui l'observait. Elle était dissimulée par le feuillage, Harry descendit un peu et lorsqu'il la reconnut, il la regarda longuement.  
  
Il connaissait ses yeux bleus, il les avait fuis depuis son retour de l'époque des Maraudeurs, il les fuyait comme il fuyait les souvenirs encore douloureux qu'ils évoquaient. Sachant que le moment, l'heure de l'affrontement était venu, il descendit et se posa. Il siffla trois fois, puis il émit un long sifflement. Le vif apparut devant lui, il le reprit et le rangea dans sa poche. Son balais dans sa main, il se mit en marche vers la jeune femme, se réfugiant derrière un masque neutre.  
  
« Bonjour Elizabeth », dit Harry la voix ne trahissant pas le tumulte dans lequel il était plongé.  
  
La jeune femme lui sourit doucement et tristement.  
  
« Bonjour », murmura-t-elle.  
  
Un silence les enveloppa un moment, ils ne savaient comment le rompre.  
  
« Je suis désolée », murmura Elizabeth.  
  
« Pourquoi le serais-tu ? », dit Harry.  
  
Elizabeth le regarda désarçonnée par sa question abrupte.  
  
« Ce n'est pas ta faute si j'ai décidé de me réfugier dans le passé et échapper ainsi aux responsabilités pour ensuite me faire rattraper par celles-ci, mais en étant encore plus lourdes qu'elles ne l'étaient au départ. », la voix de Harry était pleine d'amertume. Il avait cherché le salut dans la fuite, pour finir par se rendre compte qu'il lui était impossible de s'échapper indéfiniment. D'autres avaient choisi de tracer un chemin à sa place, il avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait plus qu'à l'emprunter.  
  
Elizabeth n'aimait pas le ton qu'il avait usé, elle savait qu'il ne présageait rien de bon. Quand elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait été séduite par cette force qui le poussait à aller de l'avant. En ce jour, celle-ci semblait l'avoir abandonnée.  
  
« Je ne pense pas que tu te sois réfugié lâchement dans le passé comme tu le dis. Non, je crois que tu devais y aller. Tu devais apprendre la prophétie, comme nous nous devions... », dit elle.  
  
« La prophétie pouvait m'être apprise dans mon présent sans que j'aie à retourner dans le passé pour y chercher refuge. », l'interrompit Harry.  
  
Elizabeth ne savait comment l'obliger à entendre raison. Il n'y était pour rien. C'est alors qu'elle prit réellement conscience de ce qui pesait sur lui, et de ce qui allait encore lui arriver. L'avertissement qu'elle avait reçu par Tempête en devenant gardienne lui revenait en mémoire :  
  
« Une femme et trois hommes gardiens, la femme illusion de l'élu jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé son âme. Support et aide pour celui-ci, tristesse et souffrance tant qu'il n'aura trouvé la paix. »  
  
Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ses mots à présent. Elle avait été un pilier pour lui dans le passé, un rappel de son présent sans qu'elle ne le sache. Elle avait perdu ses parents parce qu'ils étaient des gardiens, elle l'avait perdu à ce moment-là parce qu'il était l'élu sur qui reposait la survie d'un peuple.  
  
Ne sachant quoi opposer aux arguments de Harry, elle se tut, attendant qu'il parle et qu'il lui dise ce qu'il pensait.  
  
«Liz, je ne peux pas dire que te voir maintenant me rend heureux, mais je dois faire avec. C'était mon choix de partir, c'est à moi d'en assumer les conséquences. J'aimerais juste savoir une chose... », dit Harry après un long moment, le visage tourné loin devant lui alors qu'elle ne voyait que son dos.  
  
« Oui Harry que veux-tu ? », demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Aimes-tu Sirius ? Je dois dire que je me suis souvent posé la question cette année. », dit Harry.  
  
Elizabeth regarda son dos, ses épaules étaient raides, elle voyait qu'il faisait tout pour se maîtriser.  
  
« Oui, je l'aime. », souffla-t-elle, redoutant la réaction de Harry.  
  
« Je te conseille d'aller le lui dire dans ce cas, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, j'ai toujours su que tu ne m'aimais pas autant que tu l'aimais lui. », dit Harry. « Au fait une dernière chose, dit-il en se tournant et la regardant en face, pars encore une fois comme tu l'as fait en le laissant seul et tu me trouveras sur ton chemin. », il tourna les talons sa dernière phrase planant derrière lui. Une promesse qui n'était pas à prendre à la légère, elle le savait.  
  
$$$  
  
Sirius emmena Remus dans une pièce derrière la maison, elle donnait sur le jardin. Là, il vit tout de suite Harry qui volait, heureux de pouvoir trouver sa liberté. Quand la silhouette d'Elizabeth se profila entre les arbres, elle aussi regardait Harry.  
  
Remus vit tout de suite que les yeux de son ami se voilaient de tristesse, il s'approcha doucement et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.  
  
« Ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais dire à Harry que vous êtes ensemble. Je pense que plus vous tarderez plus ce sera dur pour vous trois. Il est vrai qu'il devra s'habituer à la voir dans la maison, la voir tous les jours... Mais vous devez lui montrer la vérité pour qu'il accepte son passé. »  
  
« Tu as raison Lunard, mais comment lui dire, il n'a pas eu le temps de faire son deuil si on peux dire. Tu as vu comme moi dans quel état il était lorsqu'il l'a revue. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il a vu l'Onyx d'Opaline qu'il s'est repris en main. J'ai peur de le perdre Remus, et ça je m'y refuse... »  
  
Remus hocha la tête, puis pris un sujet moins brûlant :  
  
« Je suis venu pour te dire que la protection de la cabane hurlante pourrais être amenée comme preuve suffisante, nous avons juste besoin de l'accord de Harry pour permette aux jurés d'y accéder sans la présence de quiconque. Il nous faudra d'ailleurs trouver une bonne façon de justifier la configuration de la barrière d'amitié. »  
  
Sirius sourit, il était heureux, il allait pouvoir enfin prouver qu'il était innocent.  
  
« Je pense que nous pourrons lui demander, je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord. », dit Sirius sautant dans tout les coins de la pièce comme un fou.   
  
Puis ils se mirent tous les deux à parler de tout et de rien, surtout de ce que Sirius prévoyait de faire lorsqu'il serait réhabilité.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant leur conversation.  
  
« Entrez », dit Remus.  
  
« Tu devrais être un peu plus prudent Sirius, dit Elizabeth en entrant, si quelqu'un entrait et te voulait du mal ? Que ferais-tu ? », elle semblait légèrement agacée de son insouciance.  
  
« Désolé », dit-il avec la mine d'un garçon que l'on vient de sévèrement réprimer. « Mais je vais bientôt être libre », reprit Sirius, laissant tomber son air contrit, tout à sa joie.  
  
Avant qu'Elizabeth ne lui réplique quelque chose, la voix de Harry se fit entendre :  
  
« Auriez-vous attrapé Peter Petigrow ? »  
  
« Heu non, dit Remus en le regardant longuement, il prit une grande inspiration et lui dit, nous prendrions la protection de la cabane hurlante comme témoin. »  
  
Harry le regarda un long moment avant de lui répliquer doucement :  
  
« Il ne vous est pas possible d'activer la protection sur la cabane hurlante sans la présence du rat. »  
  
Sirius le regarda interdit.  
  
« Pourquoi ? », demanda Remus suspicieux.  
  
« Pour la simple raison que la protection ne se révèlera que lorsque vous prononcerez le serment des Maraudeurs, et vous devez être tous présents. Enfin ceux qui sont encore en vie. », expliqua Harry en terminant sa phrase dans un murmure.  
  
« Mais... Mais... nous avons pu la mettre à nu le lendemain de la nuit de l'appel du loup. », intervint Sirius, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que son filleul disait.  
  
« Qui nous ? », demanda Harry intrigué.  
  
« Heu, Dumbledore, Ginny et moi. », lui répondit Sirius.  
  
« Oh je vois, et bien sache que Elizabeth pourrais aussi la voir, comme vous l'avez vue, mais Morgana ne le pourrait pas. », expliqua Harry.  
  
« Et pourquoi ? », questionna Elizabeth.  
  
« Parce que tu connais le serment des Maraudeurs et parce que j'ai permis au professeur Dumbledore d'y accéder pour qu'il sache d'où la protection venait. Mais nous ne voulons pas Hermione, Ron et moi laisser voir au ministère que nous savons voyager dans le temps comme nous voulons. Si nous mettons nous-même la barrière à nu, notre signature sera découverte ainsi que la date exacte des fondations de la barrière. », dit Harry.  
  
« Tu veux dire que c'est nous qui avons déclenché le mécanisme de la barrière ? », dit Remus.  
  
« Bien sûr que c'est vous, ce n'était pas moi qui était visé que je sache. », dit Harry.  
  
Un long silence accueillit l'explication qu'il venait de fournir.  
  
« Il nous faut Petigrow avant la semaine prochaine, dit Remus, c'est la date du procès et nous ne pouvons pas perdre les seules chances que nous avons de libérer Sirius. Si nous la laissons passer cette fois, nous ne pourrons plus prouver son innocence. »  
  
« Je suis désolé que vous ayez déjà prit des dispositions avec le ministère, mais c'est une loi du Temps, nous ne pouvons dire qui y voyage. »  
  
« Voldemort ne le sait-il pas ? », questionna Elizabeth, « pourtant tu l'as toi même éjecté du Temps avec ses mangemorts. »  
  
« Mais je n'ai pas agis seul dans le Temps, nous étions plusieurs à nous battre, il ne pourrait dire que c'est moi qui y était. Tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas la prophétie ignore que c'est moi qui ait agit. Pour eux, ce sont les maîtres du Temps qui l'ont fait. », corrigea Harry.  
  
« Excuse-moi, mais n'est-ce pas invraisemblable ? Et puis qui sont- ils ? Ils pourraient les reconnaître. », fit remarquer Sirius.  
  
« Les maître du Temps n'avaient pas de visages pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas personnellement et de plus, ils ne sont pas visibles non plus quand on ne sait pas qu'ils existent. », dit Harry en secouant la tête négativement.  
  
« Donc, tu as été aidé pour jeter Voldemort dehors ? », reprit Sirius.  
  
« Pour Voldemort, non pas vraiment, mais bien pour les mangemorts. »  
  
Hermione, l'inconnue et Ron l'avait en effet beaucoup aidé pour rassembler les mangemorts et l'ordre afin qu'il puisse les mettre dehors. Quand aux trois illusions que ceux qui connaissaient l'existence des maître du Temps, ce n'était que des images de ce qu'avaient été les Associés du Temps. Il avait seulement pu reconnaître le visage de Lïmrèn, parce que c'était le seul qu'il connaissait jusqu'à maintenant. Ces images permettaient ainsi au temps d'éviter la révélation de ses alliés présents.  
  
« Je suis désolé Remus, mais je crois que vous devrez rapporter ces explications au professeur Dumbledore avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose d'inconsidéré. »  
  
Remus resta un long moment sans bouger avant de partir pour Poudlard. Il ne savait comment mais ils devraient attraper Pettigrow avant la fin de la semaine.  
  
Le silence s'installa entre les occupants de la pièce une fois que Remus fut partit. Ce fut Harry qui le rompit :  
  
« Je suis désolé Sirius, c'est encore de ma faute si tu ne peux pas reprendre ta liberté », et avant que Sirius ne puisse l'affirmer ou le contredire, Harry se précipita dehors. Il savait au fond de lui même qu'il ne pourrait supporter le regard accusateur de son parrain.  
  
Sirius voulut se précipiter derrière son filleul, lui faire entendre raison, mais Elizabeth le retint.  
  
« Si', laisse le seul, il en a besoin, ce n'est pas évident pour lui. Il doit réfléchir, je suis sûre qu'il reviendra. »  
  
« Tu penses ? J'aurais tendance à croire qu'il partirait de la maison sans rien y laisser. Tu sais qu'il en est capable. Surtout lorsqu'il se sent responsable du malheur des autres. »  
  
« Et bien si tu veux vraiment t'assurer qu'il ne fera rien de tel, je te propose d'aller l'attendre dans sa chambre, tu pourras ainsi avoir une conversation d'homme à homme lorsqu'il reviendra. », lui proposa-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celui qui était resté son amour et son fiancé malgré le temps et la distance.  
  
$$$$$  
Note de la correctrice:  
Et nous revoilà de retour pour le premier chapitre du Chemin de croix. Je souhaite à tout le mon de bonnes vacances. Moi je vais à l'île Maurice du 10 juillet au 26 aout donc les prochains chapitre ne seront pas corriger. J'espère que toutes les personnes qui ont passé le bac l'ont eu, moi je l'ai eu en faisant le rattrapage.  
  
Ciao  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Je sais que pour un premier chapitre, il est court, mais je n'avais rien d'autre à y écrire pour un début... Il va de soit que si je n'ai pas de nouvelle de mes lecteurs, je ne mettrais pas la suite... Sur ce début de la suite de Harry Potter et l'Accord du Passé, je vous laisse.  
  
Lorsque je posterai les prochains chapitres, vu que je ne suis pas régulièrement là, donc n'aurait pas assez de temps pour écrire la suite durant le cours du mois de juillet, il est possible que je coupe les chapitre en deux pour pouvoir poster plus régulièrement et ne pas avoir à vous faire attendre pour la suite. Si je ne fais pas cela, la suite serait seulement postée un mois après la parution du premier chapitre. Donc vous n'auriez la suite qu'au milieu du mois d'août... C'est à vous de voir si vous préféré la régularité où le chapitre entier et attendre un mois pour avoir la suite... (j'aurai tendance à préféré tout les quinze jours, au moins j'ai quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent et je ne dois pas attendre trop longtemps, mais ce n'est que mon avis personnelle sur la question.)  
  
ANNONCE : J'ai réussi mon examen d'entrée pour ingénieur, par pure générosité je vous propose ceci : trouver pourquoi est ce que j'ai appelé Harry Potter : Harry Paloino Dyxe, ainsi que Hermione et Ron. La première personne a me répondre recevra les deux chapitres qui suivent deux jours avant la parution. Je vous laisse à la réflexion.  
  
A bientôt,  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru : le 10 juillet 2004.  
  
Correction le 14 juillet 2004. 


	3. Chapitre 2: La chasse 1ère partie

Chapitre 2 : La chasse.  
  
« Je vous assure que j'ai vu ce monstre, il était là », disait un homme au cheveux brun foncé, ses yeux bleus dilatés par l'effroi, la sincérité, la frustration et la détermination. Il était grand et bien battit.  
  
« Ecoute Lidge, la dernière fois que l'on t'a écouté, le village entier c'est trouvé en mauvaise posture. De plus si tu l'avais vraiment vu, tu n'aurais pu t'en sortir vivant. », intervint une femme aux long cheveux châtain. Elle regardait l'homme qui affirmait avoir vu le monstre, le sourire narquois, montrant clairement son dédain vis à vis de ce dernier.  
  
« Tu te crois si sur de toi, toi la grande chasseresse du village », répondit Lidge d'un ton virulent.  
  
La chasseresse le regarda la mine furieuse, il était clair que Lidge venait de touché une corde sensible.  
  
« Au moins ne me reproche-t-on pas de mettre la vie des autres en danger. », lui répondit elle le dos raide, la tête haute.  
  
« Je crois qu'il est temps de cesser cette querelle stupide, intervint un homme âgé, sa barbe était grisonnante ainsi que ses cheveux. « Chasseresse, je pense qu'il dit la vérité, et puis ce jour là il n'aurait mit personne en danger si l'ombre n'était pas venue ici. A ce moment tous nous ignorions qui elle était. Lidge, peux tu s'il te plait nous expliqué clairement ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
  
Lidge et la chasseresse se toisèrent un long moment, se défiant du regard. La Chasseresse fut la première à détourner son regard, elle ne vit pas la lueur particulière qui brillait dans les yeux de Lidge. Cette femme l'exaspérait depuis qu'il l'avait vue, elle le faisait tourner en bourrique, l'empêchait d'exprimer son sens de l'humour quand il était plus jeune. Le pire, le pire était lorsqu'elle intervenait dans ses missions, cela tournait au désastre, et c'était lui qui devait tout redresser. Il soupira en lui-même, puis secoua la tête, non décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à la dresser.  
  
« J'étais dans la forêt... , commença Lidge, le Lïmrèn m'avait demandé d'aller y chercher la Rocounée, cependant alors que je ramassais les plantes, un vent froid s'est levé. Le vent n'avait rien de naturel, il était amené par un sentiment maléfique. Je suis resté paralysé par ces sentiments qui m'entouraient jusqu'à ce que je le vis. C'était un cheval noir, il portait sur son front une grande corne noir, d'immenses ailes se déployaient sur ces flancs alors qu'il se posait en face de moi. Quand il eut replié ses longues ailes noires, son regard se fit perçant, il était immobile, scrutant mon regard, lisant dans mon âme. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant ce qui me parut des heures. », un long frisson parcourut le dos de Lidge, tandis qu'il revoyait ce qui c'était passé. « Je ne sais point ce qui décida l'animal à bouger, mais il se cabra et prit son galop, il allait passer sur moi et me piétiner quand soudain au loin retentit un hennissement. C'est à lui que je dois mon salut. L'espèce de cheval monstre s'arrêta en plein galop, figé. Un deuxième hennissement se fit encore entendre, il se rapprochait. La folie sembla gagner le cheval noir, et il partit. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais je suis sur qu'il est toujours dans la forêt. Je ne puis m'en approcher sans sentir la présence maléfique du cheval noir, ni l'état d'attente dans laquelle la forêt est plongée. Je sens que ce qui se passe dans la forêt changera nos vie. L'ombre ne peut être loin si sa créature est parmi nous ! »  
  
Le village entier s'était tu, ils avaient écouté le récit de Lidge, sachant qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Lidge perdait rarement son calme, malgré son jeune âge, il était celui que tous écoutaient quand le village était en danger. Il savait se battre comme jamais personne ne savait le faire. Il était le plus jeune Lidge que le village ait élu. Qui aurait cru que l'impétueux et insouciant Tom Dream serait devenu le Lidge le plus craint de tous les villages avoisinant, celui auquel on demandait conseil.  
  
« Que nous conseilles tu Lidge ? », demanda une femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bruns.  
  
« La prudence, n'allez pas dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que le monstre ne soit partit. Je dois aller voir le Lïmrèn, la Chasseresse m'accompagnera. Pour le reste, prévenez les autres villages. »  
  
$$$$$  
  
« Harry, réveille toi, tu dois rentrer chez toi. », murmura une voix douce.   
  
Harry se redressa et regarda autour de lui, il fronça les sourcils, puis quand il eut identifié la voix, il reprit :  
  
Lïmrèn, c'était quoi ça ?  
  
Un souvenir, jeune Lïmrèn, c'était un souvenir.  
  
Pourquoi vois je ce souvenir ?, demanda Harry.  
  
A toi de découvrire pourquoi tu as vu ces souvenirs jeunes Lïmrèn.  
  
Et puis pourquoi m'appelles tu jeune Lïmrèn ?, questionna à nouveau Harry, de plus en plus perplexe.  
  
Tu le sauras assez tôt, fut la dernière réponse qu'il entendit de son Lïmrèn.  
  
Harry resta un long moment à méditer sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il faudrait qu'il demande à Hermione la signification de Lïmrèn. Il était sur qu'elle saurait lui dire. Puis voyant l'heure qu'il était, il estima qu'il était largement temps de rentré, la nuit allait tombé dans peu de temps. Il avait promis à Morgana une partie d'échec, tout en sachant qu'il allait se faire battre à plate couture par cette dernière.  
  
Lentement il reprit le chemin pour la maison, songeant à ce qui c'était passé depuis le début de la journée. Il y avait eut cette conversation avec Elizabeth, suivit de la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il avait du donner à Sirius, ruinant ses espoirs pour être à nouveau libre. Et voilà qu'à toute cette histoire venait s'ajouter ce rêve qu'il venait de faire alors qu'il s'était endormis en réfléchissant à quelle contenance tenir face à son parrain. Harry soupira, il aurait au moins aimé discuter avec Fire, mais son serpent de Feu était au dehors dans la propriété, il voulait, avait-il dit à Harry respirer un peu l'air libre et allé chassé. Hagrid l'aillant prévenu que les serpent de Feu aimait se balader dans les forêts quand ils savaient leur maître hors de danger l'avait laissé partir. Le serpent de Feu reviendrait de lui même quand il devrait retourné auprès de Harry. Ainsi Harry n'avait plus les piques que le serpent lui lançait pour le sortir de son humeur morose.  
  
Harry arriva rapidement en face de la maison et entra, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où Remus avait été en premier, sûr d'y trouver Morgana. Il entra dans la pièce, inconscient de la peur panique qu'il avait soulevé en disparaissant comme cela une après midi. Morgana poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant arriver pour son heure de jeux d'échec avec elle. Elle avait demander à Sirius de ne pas chercher le gamin tant que l'heure du jeux d'échec n'était pas passée. Elle était sur qu'il reviendrait. Elle savait que Harry Potter n'abandonnait pas dans l'adversité, ni ne laisserait cette famille qu'il avait enfin trouvé. Elle sonna discrètement, et un elfe à l'uniforme impeccable se présenta :  
  
« Vous m'avez appelé Maîtresse Morgana », questionna l'elfe.  
  
« Veuillez prévenir mon fils Sirius, que nous l'attendons dans le salon pour une soirée de jeux d'échec. Demandez lui en même temps qu'Elizabeth vienne avec. Puis apportez nous aussi un encas. »  
  
« Bien Maîtresse, tout de suite. », dit l'elfe.  
  
« Au fait Gilse, reprit Morgana, vous pouvez venir nous rejoindre une fois que vous aurez fait ce que je vous ai demander. »  
  
« Merci Maîtresse, vous êtes trop bonne. »  
  
Harry qui avait suivit l'échange sourit doucement à l'elfe. Celui ci lui rappelait Dobby en plus sage. Il aimait aidé Gilse à faire le jardinage. Celui ci avait été quelque peu offusqué lorsque Harry était descendu dans la cuisine demandant aux elfes si il pouvait les aider à entretenir le jardin. Harry avait réussit à les convaincre qu'il voulait sincèrement jardiner. Les elfes lui avaient appris tout ce qu'ils savaient. Ils aimaient ce jeune maître qui venait les aider dans le jardin, refusant que qui que ce soit ne l'appelle Maître Harry. Harry avait définitivement gagné l'estime des elfes de maison lors d'une dispute entre les plus jeunes elfes de maison. Ceux ci en était venu aux mains, Harry avait d'abord essayé de les séparer gentiment, puis voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il s'était mit en colère. Sa colère avait impressionné tout le monde, puis sachant que les elfes se punissaient eux même pour avoir désobéi, il avait forcé les deux elfes récalcitrant à nettoyer tout le grenier. Les elfes avaient alors compris que Harry était juste dans ce qu'il faisait, et respectait certaines choses. Si quelqu'un ne les respectait pas, il pouvait devenir un ennemi redoutable. Depuis ce jour, plus aucun elfe ne l'avait appelé Maître Harry, mais Harry, montrant ainsi leur respect pour lui en accédant à son désir.  
  
Sirius et Morgana n'avait été mis au courant de cette histoire que le lendemain. Ils avaient été fières de voir le fils de James et Lily Potter respecter et se faire respecter par les elfes.  
  
Sirius qui avait reçu le message, arriva en courant vers le salon, suivit de peu après d'Elizabeth.  
  
D'un signe de tête, Morgana empêcha son fils de s'énerver sur son filleul. Tous ensemble ils partirent vers le salon, là où avait lieu la partie d'échec journalière entre Morgana et Harry.  
  
Après une première partie que Harry perdit, Harry demanda à Sirius de prendre sa place, il voulait voir son redoutable parrain à l'œuvre sur un jeu d'échec.  
  
La bataille fut serrée, mais Sirius l'emporta de justesse.  
  
« Et bien, je ne voudrais pas te battre parrain, vous êtes tous les deux trop fort pour moi. Je me demande si Ron y arriverait. », fit il remarquer.  
  
Sur ces deux parties, tous les quatre s'assirent dans les fauteuils confortablement, savourant leur dernier verre avant d'aller dormir. Les elfes de maison qui avaient assistés aux parties de jeux s'étaient retirés après avoir salué leurs maîtres.  
  
« Harry, commença Sirius, j'aimerais que tu comprennes quelque chose. Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure t'en vouloir parce qu'il fallait que nous attrapions Pettigrow pour que la barrière se mette en marche. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je veux que tu comprennes que je sais que tu fais ton possible pour nous. Il ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir pour cette raison. Tu as sauvé la vie de Lunard en érigeant la barrière de la cabane hurlante dans le passé, c'est la seule chose qui m'importe pour le moment, savoir que je dois rester en fuite pour encore un petit bout de temps ne me dérange pas. »  
  
Sirius regardait Harry droit dans les yeux, empêchant celui ci de détourné son regard.  
  
« Tu es ici chez toi, j'aimerai vraiment que tu y restes comme si c'était ta maison. En faite, j'aimerai vraiment qu'elle soit ta maison. », chuchota Sirius. Il parlait tout bas, mais ces mots étaient clairement intelligible tellement il y avait de détermination dedans. Rien ne le ferais changer d'avis.  
  
Harry se jeta dans les bras de son parrain heureux de voir que l'homme tenait beaucoup à lui. Il resta un long moment dans les bras de celui qui était son second père. Puis il tourna la tête et vit le regard doux d'Elizabeth, tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour l'homme qui avait survécut à Azkaban, tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Il savait maintenant que cet amour pour lui c'était changé en un amour qui pourrait s'apparenté à l'amour d'une marraine pour son filleul.  
  
Harry relâcha son parrain et se leva pour aller prendre Elizabeth par la main, la forçant à se lever. Il donna sa main à Sirius, sourit, et repartit vers Morgana, lui proposant galamment d'aller la ramenée à sa chambre sans se préoccuper des yeux stupéfaits de son parrain qui le suivaient fixement.  
  
D'un rire léger, Morgana se leva et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry qui sourit, jetant une œillade narquoise à son parrain avant de partir d'un rire gai, un rire qu'on n'avaient plus entendu depuis son retour dans le passé.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Ils courraient à travers la forêt, la Chasseresse marmonnant dans ses dents. Elle aussi, elle avait sentit la présence maléfique qui habitait la forêt. Elle avait regarder longuement Lidge surprise qu'il ose encore entrer dans cette forêt après ce qu'ils sentaient. Ce que Lidge avait raconté au villageois n'était que peu de chose à côté de ce que eux sentait. Dire qu'il leur faudrait des jours pour atteindre le repère du Lïmrèn. Lidge regardait derrière lui si la Chasseresse le suivait bien, son oreille aux aguets, ils étaient surveillés par la présence, il savait au fond de lui même que la créature ne l'attaquerai pas si il ne faisait rien, quelque chose semblait la retenir. Mais si ils ne faisaient ne serait ce q'un pas de travers, ils pouvaient être sûr qu'ils étaient morts.  
  
« Dépêche toi Chasseresse, nous devons avancer de nuit, nous nous reposerons lorsque le soleil sera haut dans le ciel. », murmura Lidge, voyant sa volonté s'effriter au fur et à mesure que la lune montait.  
  
« Pourquoi m'avoir choisit alors que tu dis que je ne suis que catastrophe ? Et puis pourquoi ne m'appelles tu plus par mon prénom comme par le passé ? », questionna-t-elle.  
  
Lidge ne fit que sourire à la question de la jeune femme. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'elle avait énormément de résistance et que lorsque la vie d'un village dépendrais d'elle, elle saurait quoi faire et ne baisserait pas les bras. Il voulait la pousser à être la plus grande chasseresse afin qu'elle soit prête le jour où il partirait. Elle serait le Lidge. Si il avait été le plus jeune Lidge du village, elle, elle serait la première femme à accéder à cette place. Pour cela il devait la former à être la meilleur parmi les chasseurs. Diane avait eut dès son plus jeune âge toutes les capacités pour être un Lidge exemplaire. Sa mission de Lidge, pour lui n'était qu'intermédiaire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé sa place dans le monde.  
  
Elle avait su dès le début qu'elle ne recevrait aucune réponse de son ami d'enfance, et n'insista pas. Qu'importe pourquoi il ne l'appelait plus Diane, elle savait qu'au fond de lui, il la respectait pour ce qu'elle était, tout comme elle le respectait. En fait, elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle ne le respectait pas simplement, elle l'aimait, elle le voulait pour elle, elle voulait être à lui. Elle n'avait permis à personne de voir sa faiblesse de peur de le voir disparaître. Ces chicanes qu'elle provoquait sans cesse étaient un moyen pour elle de se défendre de son amour.  
  
Ils continuèrent à courir toute la nuit jusqu'aux petit matin, là ils commencèrent à ralentir. Le sentiment maléfique disparaissait au fur et à mesure que le soleil venait.  
  
« C'est étrange comme la lumière peu chasser les ténèbres d'une nuit rapidement », murmura-t-elle à son compagnon.  
  
« Les ténèbres ne partent pas totalement tant qu'elles ne sont pas chassée définitivement par la force. », lui répondit Lidge.  
  
« Tom, que vas tu chercher chez le Lïmrèn ? »  
  
« Une réponse à mes questions, lui seul pourra me dire ce qu'est cette créature de la nuit »  
  
$$$$$  
  
« Monsieur Harry, réveillez vous monsieur Harry, Professeur Dumbledore à besoin de vous. »  
  
Harry se réveilla complètement désorienté, puis il sourit en reconnaissant celui qui le réveillait.  
  
« Dobby, que fais tu là ? »  
  
« Professeur Dumbledore aimerait que vous alliez à Poudlard. », lui répondit l'elfe, « et il m'envoie vous chercher. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain, préoccupé parce qu'il venait de voir. Il avait encore vu Lidge et la Chasseresse qui courrait dans une forêt sombre. Il frissonnait en lui même se souvenant de ce qu'il ressentait en les suivant.  
  
Une fois près, il ressortit habillé d'un jeans bleue, et d'un t-shirt blanc, des basquets à ses pieds. Il suivit Dobby qui l'avait attendu dans sa chambre et descendit en bas, il vit tout de suite que tout le monde l'attendait.  
  
« Bonjour tout le monde, puis je savoir pourquoi nous allons chez Dumbledore ? », demanda-t-il.  
  
« Il voudrait nous parler du procès de Peter Pettigrow. », répliqua Sirius. « Tu es près à partir ? »  
  
Harry lui sourit en guise de réponse et pris le portoloin que lui tendait Sirius.  
  
Il sentit un crochet le prendre au nombril dès qu'il eut toucher le portoloin.  
  
$$$$  
  
Je sais, le chapitre est cours, mais vu mon peu de disponibilité, je préfère couper mes chapitres pour pouvoir vous mettre une suite régulière de l'histoire. Surtout que j'ai fait un blocage de un mois sur le troisième chapitre. Donc celui là est loin d'être fini aussi. Navré pour ceux qui espérait plus long, mais c'est soit ça où vous attendez quinze jours trois semaine pour avoir un suite.  
  
Sinon, pour le concours :  
  
La personne qui gagne est Dark Amethyste, navrée pour les autres, mais c'est lui (elle) qui a le mieux répondu et donc qui a reçu et recevra le reste à l'avance. Je dois dire que j'ai bien rit de ses déductions, il (elle) a fait quelques suppositions sur Hermione et dans le ta a finit par tomber sur la bonne réponse. Mais je l'avoue, il manque une lettre chez Hermione pour trouvé la réponse exacte. En tout cas j'ai eut de bon fou rire quand j'ai lu sa review.  
  
RAR :  
  
Onarluca : Coucou, je vois que tu es encore le premier à me venir me répondre, génial. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.  
  
Florie : Tu avais bien trouvé pour Harry, mais navrée, Dark Amethyste a réussit a trouvé les trois. Merci pour tes encouragement et j'espère que la suite te plait toujours.  
  
Belval : Merci beaucoup, mais navré pour les chapitres, c'est Dark Amethyste qui l'emporte.  
  
Dark Amethyste : Je n'ai jamais eut une review comme celle là, je ne pensais pas que les lecteurs allaient se casser la tête comme tu l'as fait, tu m'as bien fait rire quand je t'ai lu. Sinon, voici pour la réponse : Harry, tu n'as pas été la première à me le dire, mais vu que j'ai eut les reviews en même temps, je ne dis rien. Mais c'est ta recherche qui m'a beaucoup plus. Je vois que tu as remarqué assez vite qu'il manquait une lettre par prénom. Et je te le dis tout de suite, c'est vrai : il manque un «n » pour Harry, un « d » pour Ron et un « x » pour Hermione. (Que j'aime perdre le lecteur...). Pour Ron c'est bien l'Onyx d'Agathe, ce n'était pas très compliqué à deviné, il ne manquait que le « d » pour faire la liaison. Mais par contre tu aurais du continuer sur ton idée de « x » en moins pour Hermione et remarquer que Harry est l'Onyx d'Opaline et Ron l'Onyx d'Agathe, donc si on suit la logique Hermione est... Je pense que tu as compris... J'espère que tu n'as pas trop utiliser de papier, parce que là franchement, ce serait embêtant et que tu as su partir à temps. Pour les sites de pierre précieuse, tu es allé chercher loin... ( je ne te critique pas vraiment, c'est que ça m'a vraiment bien faire rire toute ta recherche alors que tu avais la réponse au début, j'étais plié de rire derrière le pc quand j'ai lu, et je le suis toujours maintenant en te répondant) Pour le dico, je t'avoue avoir vérifier l'orthographe de Onyx, Opaline et Agathe. J'ai pris ces trois noms pour leurs couleur qui corresponde aux animaux de ma fiction. Sinon, pour Améthyste, je dois aller vérifier au dico, connaît pas ce nom, je reviens. Cinq minute plus tard, après s'être tapé la tête contre l'armoire pour aller chercher le dico, l'auteur revient sonnée et dit j'ai trouvé la définition. Nous resterons donc dans les pierres, mais celle ci est violette. -). Je vais donc allé cherché de ce pas ton mail pour t'envoyer le chapitre.  
  
Midori : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prêtre de lâcher l'histoire, j'ai encore beaucoup, beaucoup de chose à raconter. Je dois dire que sur deux ans il y a beaucoup à dire...  
  
Crystal yuy : Je suis navrée, mais Dark Amethyste avait déjà trouvé, tu devras donc attendre encore un peu pour avoir les deux chapitres, je te passe la première partie du chapitre 2 à l'avance, mais je ne peux faire plus puisqu'il y avait déjà une réponse et que dedans se trouvait aussi Hermione. Pour le « n » en moins chez Harry, s'est normale, il y a un « d » chez Ron en moins et un « x » pour Hermione.  
  
Ginnylie : Contente que cela te plaise, j'espère que ceci te conviendra toujours.  
  
S-Jennifer-S : Merci beaucoup.  
  
Paco : J'espère que ceci te convient et que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps.  
  
David : y a juste un petit problème, c'est que d'autre avant toi avait déjà répondu. Alors pour ne pas te découragé et te désolé totalement, tu reçois la première partie du chapitre 2. Navrée, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux alors qu'il y avait déjà une réponse avant. Tu ne m'en veux pas de trop ? Sniff, pitié. Un auteur qui a peur de l'opinion de ses lecteurs. Sinon, sur TWWO, l'erreur de chapitre est normalement réparée. Il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème.  
  
Alinemcb54 : Coucou toi, je suis contente pour toi. Pour la suite, je fais ce que je peux, je ne sais pas quand est ce que je pourrais la publiée, mais elle est déjà en partie écrite, il y a beaucoup de relecture à faire. Tu avais bien trouvé Harry. Je continue à bientôt.  
  
Marie-Jo : Je ferais le maximum pour qu'elle soit meilleur que la précédente.  
  
A bientôt,  
  
Phantme.  
  
PS : j'attends toujours vos commentaire.  
  
Paru le 19 juillet 2004. 


	4. Chapitre 2: La chasse 2ème partie

Chapitre 2 : La chasse. (2ème partie).  
  
Ils arrivèrent ensemble dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la famille Weasley était déjà au grand complet à l'étonnement de Harry. Ron lui sauta au coup dès qu'il le vit, le faisant pratiquement tomber par terre. A peine fut-il remit de son embrassade avec son frère, que deux autres bombes lui sautèrent aussi dessus.  
  
Quelque peu secouer après l'accueil que lui avaient réservé, Hermione, Ginny et Ron, il se tourna vers les autres Weasley, et ceux qui était dans la pièce qu'il n'avait remarqué. Il fut serré chaleureusement par Molly Weasley, et donna l'accolade à chaque autre Weasley auxquels il n'avait pas encore dit bonjour. Harry se tourna ensuite vers les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans le bureau, il constata rapidement que c'était l'ordre du Phoenix qui était présent au grand complet.  
  
Harry leur sourit en guise de bonjour, et retourna se poster auprès de Sirius.  
  
« Bien, maintenant que nous avons enfin fini les débordements, nous pourrons peut être commencer », lâcha Rogue sarcastique.  
  
Harry se tourna brusquement vers son professeur de potion, il le regarda dans les yeux avant de finir par hausser les épaules et reporter son attention sur le directeur.  
  
« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons discuter de la réhabilitation de Sirius. Je vous ai fait venir, j'ai besoin de vous. Dernièrement j'ai demander au ministère si il n'était pas possible d'ouvrir l'enquête. Après avoir entrepris de longue discutions diplomatiques, nous sommes venus à un accord. Le seul problème est que la preuve irréfutable que nous avons ne peut être mis à disposition sans la présence de Peter Pettigrow. Si il n'en tenait qu'à nous, il serait assez simple d'attendre la capture du rat, mais voilà, un autre problème se pose, nous devons impérativement le trouver sous peine que le ministère ne nous ferme la porte. », exposa calmement le directeur.  
  
« Excusez moi, mais pourquoi le ministère nous fermerait il la porte ? », demanda Harry.  
  
« Nous avons par mégarde toucher un point sensible du ministère, nous venons de les obliger à prendre conscience qu'ils avaient envoyé un innocent en prison. Ils n'accepteront pas de reprendre le dossier Black une troisième fois. Il ne l'ont accepté cette fois que parce que nous leur avons fournis les preuves irréfutable de la survie de Voldemort. Le ministère essaye de se faire pardonner son erreur en accédant à ma demande. J'ai réussit pour des raisons judiciaires à reculer la date du procès au 31 juillet. Il nous faudra Peter Pettigrow à ce moment. Si nous ne l'avons, nous ne pourrons prouver l'innocence de Sirius. »  
  
Harry avait blêmis, son regard s'était fait lointain, il semblait avoir décroché de la pièce dans laquelle il était. Il savait que c'était à cause de lui qu'il devait chercher Pettigrow, dans le passé, quand il avait fait la barrière de la cabane hurlante, il n'avait pas songé qu'ici les chose s'enchaînerait si soudainement empêchant la libération de son parrain. Il avait encore réussit à tout faire foiré.  
  
« HARRY », hurla Ginny en obligeant tout le monde à se tourner vers le concerné.  
  
Sirius eut à peine le temps de prendre son filleul dans ses bras avant qu'il n'ait se fracasser la tête sur le plancher.  
  
Harry avait le regard vide, fixé sur le plafond, il avait repris son état léthargique qu'il avait eut. Furieuse Ginny se redressa et le regarda, ses yeux perdirent leur blanc pour n'être plus que le bleu azur de son regard. Elle semblait sous l'emprise d'une rage incommensurable. D'une voix qui surprit tout le monde, elle commença à vociféré sur ce dernier :  
  
« Arrête de faire ton gamin, nous n'allons pas passer notre vie à te sortir de là si tu ne te décides pas à toi même te sortir de la tête. Tu n'es plus dans le passé, alors arrête de fuir. Le regret ne sert à rien ce qui est fait est fait. »  
  
Tous la regardèrent interdite, ils reculèrent encore plus lorsque sous un tourbillon d'étoile blanche, elle prit la forme d'une Onyx d'Opaline. Harry flotta dans l'air pour se poser sur le dos de l'Onyx, et l'animal partit au grand galop. La gargouille qui gardait le bureau semblait avoir disparut, l'animal s'élança dans le vide, et de superbe ailes noires apparurent. L'Onyx emporta avec elle le corps de Harry et s'élança dans la forêt. Personne dans le bureau n'avait bougé, il regardait le chemin qu'avait prit l'Onyx bêtement, puis d'un même mouvement, ils se précipitèrent vers les fenêtre pour voir l'Onyx jeter Harry dans le lac.  
  
« Ouch, je crois qu'il l'a mise légèrement en colère », fit remarquer Ron. « Je me demandais quand est ce qu'elle allait le forcer à sortir de sa léthargie ! »  
  
« Ron, comment peux tu dire cela ? », s'exclama Molly.  
  
« Il est temps que Harry ne confonde plus gardienne et âme sœur, il est temps qu'il réagisse comme il réagissaient il y a de cela un ans et quelque moi. », lui répondit Ron, d'une voie neutre qui scia tout le monde.  
  
« Que savez vous des gardiens, Mr Weasley ? », questionna Dumbledore.  
  
« Peu de chose, j'ai eut ses derniers jours avec Lïmrèn une conversation. Il m'a juste dit qu'ils étaient au nombre de quatre. Je ne sais pas trop quel est leur rôle ni qui ils sont. Je sais cependant avec exactitude qu'il y a trois hommes et une femme. Elizabeth est la gardienne, c'est la seule que Harry a aimé. Un amour impossible, bien que son amour ne soit pas celui qu'il éprouve pour son âme sœur. », répondit Ron.  
  
« Tu veux dire que Ginny est l'âme sœur de Harry ? », questionna Bill.  
  
« C'est ce que je viens de dire », fit remarquer Ron, en regardant son frère comme si ce dernier ne savait plus ce qu'il disait.  
  
« Et tu ne bouge pas », ajouta Charlie, totalement ébahi de voir son plus jeune frère si protecteur avec sa sœur sans réaction face à l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.  
  
« Ho il n'est pas été si facile que cela à convaincre, interrompis une voie, pourquoi croyez vous que Lïmrèn l'ait prévenu ? »  
  
Tous se retournèrent vers Hermione qui venait d'intervenir pour la première fois.  
  
« Si je ne me trompe pas il a poussé au grand cri, à un tel point que Lïmrèn a du le bloquer pour ne pas qu'il se précipite sur son meilleur ami pour l'étrangler et facilité le travail de Voldemort. », expliqua-t-elle moqueuse.  
  
« Hé, je ne te permets pas ! », dit il.  
  
Hermione lui tira la langue.  
  
Arthur avait suivit l'échange d'un œil totalement surpris, heureux, attristé, en colère, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses enfants auraient eut à faire face à une tel situation.  
  
Ils se tinrent silencieux dans le bureau jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne revienne, elle semblait être calmée, elle s'assit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce fut une demi heure après que Harry revint, les cheveux trempés, les yeux ombrageux, une puissance se dégageait de lui.  
  
« Je vous jure que si je trouve encore ce... cette espèce d'animal en face de moi, je l'étrangle c'est clair », lança-t-il à la ronde avant de se rassoire sur une chaise le dos raide.  
  
Comprenant que le sujet était clos, Sirius reprit.  
  
« Comment devons nous nous y prendre pour aller chercher Pettigrow ? »  
  
C'était la grosse question.  
  
« Excusez moi de vous interrompre dans vos réflexion, mais ce n'est pas en restant bêtement ici à réfléchir que nous trouverons une réponse, nous avons besoin de réfléchir à tout cela calmement, en plus, j'ai faim, je n'ai pas déjeuné », répondit Harry.  
  
« Et ben dit donc... », dit Fred.  
  
« Mr se réveille. », reprit George.  
  
Harry leur fit la grimace et se leva, puis se tournant vers Hermione, Ginny et Ron, il les interpella.  
  
« Vous comptez rester toute la journée dans le bureau où vous venez avec moi ? »  
  
Hermione et Ron se levèrent prestement, avant de sortir, Ginny sortit plus lentement, le visage pensif.  
  
D'un bon pas, ils se rendirent dans les cuisines, ils avaient faim.  
  
$$$$$  
  
« Hermione, que sais tu de Lïmrèn ? », demanda Harry.  
  
Hermione qui était en train de manger assise confortablement dans un des fauteuil de la salle commune des Griffondor interrompis son geste pour mettre de la nourriture en bouche. Elle regarda longuement Harry avant de lui répondre :  
  
« Pourquoi cette question ? »  
  
« Je suis sur que tu as fait des recherches sur Lïmrèn l'année passée. Nous ne le connaissons pas, et tu es curieuse, c'est pour cela que je te demande que connais tu de Lïmrèn ? Qu'as tu trouvé sur lui ? », lui répondit Harry.  
  
Ron et Ginny regardèrent Harry avec une expression curieuse sur le visage.  
  
« Je pensais que tu le savais Harry. », intervint Ginny.  
  
« Savoir quoi ? », demanda-t-il.  
  
« Un Lïmrèn est le protecteur d'animaux mythiques qui existait autrefois, aujourd'hui il n'existe plus de Lïmrèn puisque ces animaux ont disparut. Ils ont faillit à la promesse qu'ils avaient faites au Premier. Ils en sont morts. », répondit Ron.  
  
« Quel animal mythique ? », demanda Harry, un instant après que Ron lui eut répondu. Hermione dévisagea Ron ébahie, il répondait à une question qu'elle n'aurait su répondre.  
  
« On ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble. Mais ce qui est sur c'est que le dernier Lïmrèn est mort après que son animal soit mort. En fait, c'est une histoire que maman nous racontait quand nous étions petit. Je l'aimais beaucoup, je demandais souvent à maman de la racontée. Si tu veux je peux aller chercher le livre qu'elle me lisait. », lui proposa Ron.  
  
Harry resta silencieux, il repensait à ce qu'il avait vu dans ses rêves, à ce que Lïmrèn lui avait dit.  
  
« Pourquoi voulais tu savoir cela Harry ? Qu'est ce qui te trouble tant ? », demanda Hermione.  
  
« Lïmrèn m'a parler hier, j'ai disons fait un rêve étrange. Je m'étais endormis pendant l'après midi hors de la maison de Sirius, et c'est là que tout a commencé. C'est dans un village que je ne connais, là se trouve une réunion. Lidge annonce qu'une créature maléfique se trouve en forêt, il ne faut plus y entrer sous peine de mourir. », Harry s'interrompis essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs avant de continuer. « Lïmrèn m'a réveillé pour que je rentre, je lui ai demandé pourquoi est ce que je voyais ses souvenirs. Il m'a répondu : « c'est à toi de le découvrir jeune Lïmrèn. ». ».  
  
Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, réfléchissant à ce que Lïmrèn aurait bien pu leur dire, ou vouloir dire.  
  
« Il n'y a qu'un endroit où nous pourrions avoir des réponses. », intervint Hermione.  
  
« La bibliothèque », fit Ron laconique. « Dire que j'espérais pouvoir lui faire passer son envie de partir de bouquiner, et bien c'est rater. », fit Ron une lueur tendre dans les yeux qui démentait ses paroles ironiques.  
  
Hermione se leva et le rejoignit près de son fauteuil, Harry sourit en les voyant ensemble, il fit un léger signe à Ginny et tous deux sortirent de la pièce, laissant les deux tourtereaux ensemble.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient eut la réunion dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le quatuor avait espéré aller à la bibliothèque avant de partir, mais n'avait su y aller. De fait, il avait été décidé que Sirius et Remus partirait en chasse de Queudvert. Severus Rogue qui voyait assez souvent le rat ne pouvait se permettre de l'attraper, sa couverture serait alors tombée. Sirius avait immédiatement ramené Harry auprès de Morgana, où il était resté avec Elizabeth. Harry commençait à en avoir marre, il voulait aller à Poudlard, retrouver ses amis et pouvoir faire des recherches sur ce qui le tracassaient. Il avait bien demander à Morgana ce qu'elle savait sur Lïmrèn, mais celle ci ne lui avait rien appris de nouveau.  
  
Harry était frustré depuis qu'il en avait parlé à ses amis, il n'avait plus revu Lidge et La Chasseresse et pour le comble, Queudvert restait introuvable, il semblait inaccessible pour ceux qui le cherchaient hormis pour Rogue. Il n'avait eut qu'un bref mot de la part de son parrain deux jours avant lui disant qu'il cherchait toujours après Queudvert. Harry désespérait un jour de le trouver.  
  
Ce n'est que l'après midi exactement quatorze jour après son premier rêve qu'il revit la forêt et le village. Dans celui ci se tenait un conseil. Harry écouta le discourt que faisait un homme du village. Le discourt avait une connotation dramatique :  
  
$$$  
  
« Cela fait bientôt un moi que Lidge et la Chasseresse ne sont pas revenu de la forêt. Nos enfants disparaissent, et nous les retrouvons mort, mutiler sur le chemin menant à la forêt. L'Ombre vient les chercher la nuit, les emmène et les détruit, nous devons la tuer. Quelque soit cette créature nous devons partir chasser. »  
  
« Et comment comptes tu faire ? Lidge et la Chasseresse ne sont pas rentrés, comment toi pourrais-tu revenir vivant ? Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune possibilité de t'en sortir vivant. », intervint un des villageois.  
  
« Tu as peut être raison, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici à ne rien faire. », insista un autre homme du village.  
  
« Je suis d'accord, nous devons nous défendre, les Lidges ne seront pas toujours là pour nous veiller et nous défendre, même si ils sont les gardiens du village, et que c'est leur rôle. », dit encore un autre villageois.  
  
A partir de ce moment la pagaille gagna le groupe entier, certains voulait partir en chasse, d'autre ne voulait pas bouger, et demandait que tous attendent au moins encore quinze jours pour agir. Ils espéraient ainsi que Lidge serait rentré.  
  
C'est alors qu'un argument frappant fit taire ceux qui était contre la chasse :  
  
« Si c'était vos enfants qu'on trouvait mutilé, que feriez vous ? Si c'était chez vous que l'Ombre venait la nuit, entrait et enlevait vos enfants et vos femmes que feriez vous ? Direz vous simplement « attendons Lidge » ? Nous ne pouvons plus nous le permettre. Si vous êtes contre la chasse ne venez pas, mais vous ne nous empêcherez pas d'y aller. »  
  
Les réticents à la chasse ne purent rien dire. Ils n'étaient pas touché par le malheur et ne pouvait rien affirmer quand à leur réaction. Harry qui voyait ce spectacle sentait la douleur venant des habitants, il soupira, il savait que ce n'était pas ce que les villageois devaient faire. Il regarda les préparatifs se réaliser, impuissant, il ne pouvait intervenir dans le temps, le Temps ne le voulait pas. Il sentait au plus profond de lui que le massacre allait venir. Ce serait un carnage. Il frissonna, il avait froid.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur, l'horreur peinte dans le regard. Comment pouvait avoir lieu de tel massacre ? Que pouvait-il bien donc se passer ? Qu'est ce que c'était cette créature maléfique dont les villageois avaient peur.  
  
Des images, des cris vinrent troubler sa quiétude jusqu'au procès. Il était devenu obsédé par cette histoire, il sentait une angoisse naître au fond de lui. Cette angoisse n'était pas que la sienne. Il cherchait le lien entre toutes ses images qui lui arrivait. Elle semblait floue, un peu comme si la personne qui lui faisait voir ses souvenirs avait l'esprit confus.  
  
Préoccupé par ce qu'il voyait, Harry ne voyait pas le temps passer, il ne songeait plus à Sirius ni à Peter, il avait oublié qu'il fallait impérativement trouver Queudvert. Morgana remarqua que Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Elle essaya bien de chercher ce qui se passait, mais n'y parvint. Elle demanda à ce que Hermione, Ginny et Ron viennent au manoir distraire Harry, où mieux lui tirer les verres du nez.  
  
Harry alla mieux, il pouvait enfin parler de ses rêves qu'ils faisaient. Réticent à leur dire au départ, il ne leur dit que le stricte minimum, refusant d'inquiéter ses amis. Il prit parti de cacher ce qu'il ressentait réellement au fond de lui, interdisant l'accès à son incompréhension, ses peurs. Les trois amis virent rapidement que Harry ne leur disait pas tout, celui –ci avait extrêmement dure de parler de ce qu'il voyait. Il devait s'interrompre quand il parlait, cherchant son souffle, refoulant l'émotion, l'horreur. Mais ils le connaissaient, ils voyaient que ces scènes le faisaient souffrir. Alors ils choisirent de le distraire, enchaînant jeux de Quiditch sur jeux d'échec, fou rire sur des histoire à dormir debout. Ils avaient une nouvelle façon de passer le temps, le concours des histoires les plus farfelues qu'il fut possible d'inventer. Généralement, ils commençaient leur histoire mais n'arrivait jamais au bout tellement ils riaient.  
  
$$$$$  
  
« Shadow ? »  
  
« Oui Ventsoyeux ? », lui répondit Harry surprit d'entendre Hermione utiliser son surnom, chose qu'ils n'avaient plus faite depuis un petit temps.  
  
« Eclair et moi aimerions aller nous promener, tu viens avec nous ? », demanda Hermione.  
  
« Je pense que c'est dans le domaine du possible. Je vais prévenir Gin' », répliqua Harry joyeux, cela faisait un bout de temps que Shadow n'était pas sortit, et il fallait le reconnaître, il avait besoin de se dégourdir les pattes.  
  
« Je pense à une chose, Gin' n'a toujours pas de surnom, il serait temps de lui en trouver un, après tout ne fait-elle pas partie des maraudeurs ? », s'exclama Ron appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte avec nonchalance.  
  
« C'est une bonne idée, je crois qu'il est temps d'y réfléchir, mais en attendant, nous devons aller la chercher. », dit Shadow.  
  
Harry monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, l'excitation de courir dans les bois autours de la propriété grandissait en lui.  
  
« Gin' ? », appela-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre.  
  
Il la vit, assise sur une chaise face à son bureau, concentrée sur un grimoire. Elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés. Décidé à lui jouer un tour, Harry devint Shadow et s'avança doucement. Il ne fit que poser une de ses grosses pattes noires sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. Celle ci fit un bon, surprise de voir une grosse panthère noire aux reflets argents à côté d'elle. Elle plongea ces yeux dans les yeux émeraude de la panthère et sourit.  
  
« Que veux tu Shadow ? »  
  
Pour toute réponse, Shadow prit un pli de la robe de Ginny et la mena dehors dans le couloir. Puis se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de se balader dans la maison en panthère, il redevint Harry.  
  
« Nous allons faire un tour dans la forêt. Tu viens avec ? », dit Harry espiègle.  
  
« Je ne sais pas trop, je dois dire que je me demande pourquoi je suis descendue ici si ce n'est pas pour aller avec vous. »  
  
« Bien allons prévenir Morgana », ajouta Harry satisfait.  
  
Celle-ci était dans son bureau comme chaque jour en milieu de matinée. Harry frappa doucement et entra sous l'invitation de celle qu'il finissait par appeler grand-mère.  
  
« Nous allons en forêt faire un tour Hermione, Ginny, Ron et moi. », dit-il alors qu'elle lui demandait pourquoi il venait ici.  
  
Morgana hocha la tête en lui demandant de rentrer pour le souper.  
  
Harry le lui promit et sortit de la pièce.  
  
$$$$$  
  
A peine furent-ils hors de la maison que les quatre félins s'élancèrent à travers le jardin pour se précipiter dans le bois avoisinant. Ils se lançaient dans des courses folles, dépassant les autres et se laissant dépasser. Après une heure de course, le quatuor s'arrêta dans la forêt pour profiter de la fraîcheur de celle ci et se reposer.  
  
Eclair et Ventsoyeux se mirent dans un coin, alors que Shadow émettait un grognement signalant ainsi son amusement et qu'il secouait la tête en roulant des yeux. Ginny voyant que son frère voulait avoir la paix, attaqua Shadow par surprise, se jetant sur son dos. La panthère noire répliqua. Deux fourrures l'une blanche et l'autre noire s'affrontèrent dans un jeux qui consistait simplement à mettre l'autre à terre et l'immobiliser. Ils en vinrent à s'éloigner des deux amoureux qui en profitèrent pour reprendre leur forme humaine. Ron s'était appuyé sur un tronc d'arbre, les jambes pliées, au centre desquels se trouvait Hermione qui était confortablement appuyée contre son torse.  
  
« Combien de temps crois tu que cela prendras à Harry pour savoir qui est l'Onyx ? », questionna Hermione doucement en regardant l'endrois où ses meilleurs amis avait disparut.  
  
Ron qui passait la main dans ses cheveux comme il aimait le faire, ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
  
« Le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il accepte l'amour, ainsi que l'engagement qu'il implique. Il n'est pas facile d'accepté que l'on a besoin de l'autre pour vivre pleinement. Perdre sa liberté n'est pas une chose aisée jusqu'à que l'on finissent par savoir que l'on ne la perd pas, au contraire, on la gagne. Puisqu'on connaît enfin la signification du mot liberté. », lui répondit-il.  
  
« Tu penses qu'il n'a pas aimé 'Beth ? », dit Hermione en tournant sa tête vers Ron.  
  
« Je ne dis pas qu'il ne l'a pas aimé, mais pas comme il aime Ginny. Souviens toi de son bouclier il avait la couleur des yeux de Ginny, c'est sa raison de vivre même si il ne le sait encore. 'Beth était là quand il avait besoin d'aide, il les a confondues alors qu'il était perdu dans ses sentiments. » Ron avait un regard lointain alors qu'il lui répondait, pensant à ce que lui avait vécu avant de reconnaître en Hermione ce qu'il avait toujours chercher partout. Il sourit doucement et l'embrassa, laissant leur meilleur ami dans ses ombres pour trouver leur paradis.  
  
$$$  
  
De leur côté Ginny et Harry s'étaient arrêtés, ils étaient couché au pied d'un chêne, la tête entre les pattes l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils s'étaient endormis :  
  
$$$  
  
Une forêt se trouvait à ses pieds Harry regarda autour de lui, cherchant Ginny, il ne la vit pas, mais sentit sa présence. Il sourit pour lui même. Puis décidant d'aller voir ce qui se passait, il avança et commença à marcher à travers la broussaille. Ces pas s'allongèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, pressé. Il voulait voir ce qui s'était passé, il redoutait ce qui s'était passé.  
  
Alors qu'il avançait plus profondément dans la forêt, il se rendit vite compte qu'il suivait le chemin qu'avait pris quelques jours avant Lidge et la Chasseresse, il en était sur. L'urgence du moment le poussait à se précipité sur le chemin qu'il avait déjà parcouru, c'est alors qu'il la vit, cette créature que tous redoutaient. Elle était noire, sombre, entourée de ténèbres, elle était droite et fière, indomptable. Silencieuse elle attendait.  
  
$$$  
  
Dès qu'elle s'endormi, Ginny vit aussi la forêt, pour la première fois elle put sentir toutes ses images qui traversaient Harry, le rendant silencieux et torturé. Elle rechercha Harry, paniquée à l'idée d'être seule, enfin elle sentit sa présence et sourit rassurée. Si il était là, rien ne lui arriverait.  
  
Harry se mit en marche, elle devait presque courir pour le suivre, après un certain temps elle souffla, à ce rythme elle n'irait pas bien loin. Se forçant à maintenir l'allure elle continua, elle voulait voir ce qui amenait si souvent Harry dans ce souvenir. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle essayant de noter le plus de détail qu'elle pouvait.  
  
Quand elle vit l'animal, elle ne fut pas effrayée, loin de là, elle se sentit rassurée, un peu comme si elle la connaissait. Cette créature lui faisait penser aux Onyx. Si surprenant soit l'Onyx et ses ténèbres, elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas connu le bien, l'amour. Son maître l'avait élevée pour qu'elle ne soit que ténèbres, mais la patiente, l'amour et l'attention pourrait obliger sa vraie nature à resurgir.  
  
Un bruissement interrompit ses pensées, en fait, elle constata que ce n'était pas un bruissement, mais des pas. Des hommes venaient. La lourdeur de l'air laissait à penser que ce n'était pas avec de bonnes intentions qu'ils étaient venus. L'Onyx se tendit, attentive au moindre geste. Ginny étouffa un cri, l'Onyx était décidée à charger ces hommes, elle voulait les détruire.  
  
$$$  
  
L'Onyx hennit, puis partit au galop. Les hommes entendirent immédiatement les sabots qui frappaient le sol, ils se mirent à courir. Harry se mit en mouvement, suivit de Ginny. L'Onyx les menait vers un endroit où il pourrait s'affronter. L'étendue se profila rapidement à l'horizon, l'animal dépassa les hommes en volant dans le ciel, l'écho de ses sabots toujours derrières les hommes, les chassant vers le lieu du combat. L'Onyx s'arrêta, et fit face à la forêt, là où devait sortir les villageois, Ginny et Harry.  
  
En arrivant dans l'étendue, hommes et Onyx s'observèrent, se défiant du regard.  
  
Ce fut un villageois qui commença, une dague vola vers l'Onyx avant d'émettre un « zoing » sonore. L'arme venait de buter sur une espèce de bouclier. C'est ce qui déclencha la fureur de l'Onyx : elle chargea. Les hommes se battaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Les cris s'élevèrent de l'étendue.  
  
Harry et Ginny voyait se désastre sans savoir rien y faire. Les villageois avaient fait une erreur en n'attendant pas Lidge, ils en payaient le prix, et celui-ci était cher.  
  
Le calme revint aussi vite que la bataille n'avait commencé, l'Onys regardait un coin de la forêt où se dressait deux ombres. Ces ombres avançaient, elles étaient vêtues de noires. Plus les ombres avançaient plus l'Onyx reculait, puis poussant un hennissement, elle se cabra et partit au grand galop laissant derrière elle l'étendue.  
  
Arrivées près des villageois, les ombres abaissèrent leur capuches, dévoilant des visages que tous connaissaient.  
  
« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas restés au village ? », questionna Lidge d'une voix calme.  
  
Les villageois ne lui répondirent pas, ils étaient trop secoué par l'attaque de l'Onyx et se retour inattendu de leur Lidge et de la chasseresse.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Voici la suite du chapitre 2, j'espère qu'elle vous a plue. Je ne sais vraiment pas quand est ce que je pourrais mettre le troisième chapitre. Je n'ai pas été là de toute cette semaine, il faut donc que je le corrige avant tout. En plus à partir de mardi jusque jeudi je suis à un déménagement, je ne sais vraiment pas quand est ce que je pourrais le faire. Je vais essayé de faire le maximum. Vous l'aurez avant un mois, mais je ne sais pas quand. Navrée.  
  
RAR :  
  
Onarcula : C'est un bien grand pour décrire ma fic, mais promis, je ferais ce que je peux pour qu'elle soit meilleur que la première, il y a encore beaucoup de chose à améliorer... Merci de me soutenir.  
  
Alinemcb54 : Le fait de ne pas comprendre tout est normal puisque Harry lui même ne sait pas qui sont Lïmrèn et Lidge et qu'il doit le découvrir... Il faudra attendre un certain temps, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.  
  
S-Jennifer-S : Merci beaucoup.  
  
Crystal yuy : je suis désolée pour toi, mais je t'assure que je l'avais envoyé la veille. Navrée pour cela. Alors le nom de 'Mione veut dire aussi Onyx d'Agathe comme pour Ron, il manquait une lettre pour chaque personnage et chez Hermione s'était le «x ».  
  
Dark Améthyste : D'accord, tu es elle, mais quand on ne sait pas on propose les deux, et il faut avouer que le pseudonyme n'aide pas toujours. -) T'as vraiment sauté partout ?? J'aurais voulu voir ça. Enfin, voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plait. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu fais une review chez moi. Donc, j'espère avoir encore une de tes longue review. 3 page word ??? ouch elle était vraiment longue. Je suis curieuse, mais qu'as tu raconté dedans si ce n'est pas indiscret où plus tôt pour quel histoire l'as tu fait (si t'en souvient bien sur). Je sais que j'ai le droit mais j'avoue que à ma plus grande honte qu'au point de départ je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès d'enlevé une lettre à chaque nom, mais c'était bien fait. Il m'avait semblé au moment où j'ai écrit l'histoire et trouvé les noms c'était trop simple. Un bête anagrame... Mais c'est bien sur l'avis de l'auteur (même si je suis une fille, auteure n'existe pas, je dois avouer avoir déjà rencontré sur ce mot. Il y en a qui en invente des nouveaux mots je t'assure.) Et bien qui est Lïmrèn, et Lidge, qui ils sont, ben il faudra attendre un peu. Déso. Et bien j'espère que tu as récupéré ton sommeil, sinon bon rattrapage. Et pour Dark Améthyste, et bien je trouve qu'il est très bien ton surnom. Bisous. Et a bientôt. (j'espère que tu as bien reçu le chapitre, parce que je l'ai bien envoyé.)  
  
David : Tu me l'avais dit pour twwo mais je dois dire que je n'ai pas été vérifier ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que je l'ai vu. Et c'était une correctrice, navrée, mais je n'avais pas été attentive à ta review. Suis un peu à côté de mes pompes pour le moment, navrée. Au fait, quand est ce qu'on aura la suite de ton histoire ? Je veux la réponse à ma review casse pied et très déplaisante m'est avis quand je me suis relue. N'aie pas peur de le dire. Mais surtout, je veux un nouveau chapitre. Je veux la suite.  
  
A bientôt,  
  
Phantme.  
  
Paru le 26 juillet 2004. 


	5. Chapitre 3: La Force et la Faiblesse des...

**Chapitre 3 :** La Force et la Faiblesse des Maraudeurs. (1ère partie)

« Bonjour Morgana, où est Harry ? », demanda Sirius en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

Morgana regarda l'heure, il était quatre heure, le souper serait dans deux heures, ils devaient encore être dans les bois avoisinant le manoir.

« Je pense qu'ils sont dehors, ils ont promis de rentrer pour le souper. », lui répondit-elle, « Au fait avez vous réussit à attraper Pettigrow ? », lorsqu'elle vit le regard sombre que lui lança son fils, elle fut sur qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé.

« Qu'allez vous faire ? », demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Sirius lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

Un grand fracas se fit entendre dans l'entrée du manoir, Sirius devint Patmol et tous deux sortirent de la pièce.

Trois animaux se trouvaient dans le hall, ils reprenaient leur souffle. Sirius sentit tout de suite la peur émaner des félins. Il reprit sa forme normale pour s'adresser à eux.

« Snow, Ventsoyeux, Eclair, où est Shadow ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Snow ? », demanda Hermione qui avait été la première à reprendre sa forme humaine.

Sirius pointa le tigre blanc de Sibérie, avant de leur redemander ce qu'il se passait.

« Et bien, on va dire que nous n'arrivons pas à trouver Harry. », répondit Ginny après avoir quitter sa forme animagus.

« QUOI ? » hurla Sirius. « On peut savoir où il est encore passé ? ».

Hermione regarda Ginny de travers, elle aurait pu avoir un peu plus de délicatesse pour annoncer cela à Sirius. Après tout, tous savaient qu'il était hyper protecteur envers son filleul. Ginny ne fit que hausser les épaules avant de reprendre :

« Je pense qu'il est dans le temps, il me semble que Lïmrèn voulait lui parler. C'est ce que j'ai compris après le rêve. »

« Il a encore rêvé ? », interrompis Ron.

« Oui, à la seule différence que je l'ai vu aussi. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'y passait. Je pense que c'est l'histoire des Lïmrèn que nous voyons là, toutefois je n'en suis pas sur. », expliqua Ginny.

Une lumière blanche les interrompis, elle était crue, au milieu du hall apparut une silhouette, elle était vêtue de blanc. Interloquer tous restèrent là à regarder cette apparition soudaine, Morgana fut la première à se ressaisir :

« Merlin ? N'êtes vous pas sensé être mort ? »

Je ne suis qu'une image, Harry va bien, il va revenir. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, il doit vérifier un petit détail pour demain. Il vous rejoindra au procès. , lui répondit l'homme avant de disparaître.

« Et ben, c'est radical comme avertissement. », souffla Morgana.

« Excusez moi Morgana, mais vous venez d'appelez Lïmrèn Merlin, pourquoi ? », remarqua Hermione.

« J'avais déjà vu des peinture de Merlin, et me souviens parfaitement du visage qu'il avait sur celle ci. Je puis t'affirmer que cette personne était la copie conforme de Merlin. », lui expliqua Morgana. « Je propose que vous alliez vous changer pour venir souper ensuite.

Ginny, Hermione et Ron se décidèrent à monter après avoir repris leurs esprits. Ils chuchotaient entre eux en montant quand Ron s'exclama :

« Je veux bien aller à la bibliothèque, mais tu ne m'y feras pas mettre un pied dedans avant la rentrée je te l'affirme ! »

Sirius était resté prostré dans le hall d'entré sans bouger, trouvant que le manque de réaction de son fils devenait inquiétante, Morgana le prit par le bras et tira un bon coup dessus décidée à ce qu'il la suive. Il était normale pour elle de trouver Merlin au milieu de son hall d'entré !

$$$$$

« Ron lève toi paresseux, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps non ? », s'énerva Ginny, cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle essayait de faire sortir son balourd de frère du lit.

« Je crois que tu n'y arriveras jamais comme cela Snow. Que dirais tu d'aller t'habiller pendant que je m'en occupe ? », lui dit une voix derrière elle.

« Cela m'arrangerait de faite, je risquerai de l'ensorceler aussi non. », dit-elle en se tournant vers Hermione, une expression de soulagement visible au fond des yeux.

Ginny sortit de la pièce laissant les deux amoureux ensemble. Cependant un cri la fit revenir sur ses pas. Elle entra brusquement dans la chambre à nouveau pour trouver son frère trempé et Hermione le défiant de ses yeux, les mains sur les hanches.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ? », dit-il.

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il t'arrive quand tu ne te réveilles pas tout de suite. Je te l'ai assez souvent fait », lui répondit Hermione.

Ginny sortit de la pièce du mieux qu'elle put, il était vrai que Hermione avait des méthodes radical pour l'obliger à lever son frère quand celui ci ne voulait pas. Elle l'avait bien vu pendant tout le moi de juillet. Le faite d'être resté avec les maraudeurs l'avait totalement métamorphosé. Les Maraudeurs étaient de retour à Poudlard et cela allait barder. Ils avaient prêté le serment des Maraudeurs après tout, donc pourquoi ne pas perpétuer la tradition.

Ginny revint dans sa chambre, un air rêveur, elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait prêté le serment des Maraudeurs. Sirius avait été là. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse approfondir le sujet, un coup à sa porte la ramena à la réalité.

« J'arrive Ventsoyeux », dit-elle à travers la porte en se précipitant sur ces habits pis dans la salle d'eau qui était adjacente.

$$$$$

L'homme était là regardant la cabane hurlante, dans ces yeux se mélangeaient l'espoir, la peur de ne rien pouvoir faire, la tristesse, la souffrance, la joie,... Tous ceux qui seraient passés par là auraient été surpris par leurs brillances, non pas par les étincelles qui étaient toujours présentes dans ses yeux bleus, mais par les émotions qui les traversaient remplaçant ainsi cette lueur que beaucoup aimait et qui redonnait courage.

L'homme avait les épaules ployées un peu comme si un poids immense reposait dessus depuis trop longtemps. Les images du passé ce succédait devant lui. Il revoyait le temps où il avait vécu à Poudlard, insouciant de ce que le monde pouvait faire comme bonheur ou cruauté.

Le vent soufflait doucement dans la cime des arbres, le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Tout à coup, l'homme se secoua et recommença à s'occuper de ce qu'il faisait avant de se plonger dans ses pensées. Beaucoup de monde viendrait, il devait pouvoir séparer les curieux, des journaliste, qui eux devaient être séparé des juges et avocats, il y avait encore les aurors qui devaient venir et les accusés.

Le professeur Dumbledore, réfléchissait à la meilleur façon de protéger Sirius Black, si il n'avait pas Pettigrow pour le procès il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que l'homme soit embarqué tout de suite pour le ministère et ainsi recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Il fallait aussi songer à protéger Pettigrow du moins jusqu'à ce que le jugement soit rendu, et il fallait surtout empêcher Sirius de tuer le rat, pensa-t-il en lui même.

« Et bien professeur, vous m'avez l'air bien soucieux », dit une voix derrière lui.

Dumbledore se retourna pour faire face à une panthère noire, elle portait un éclair sur le front.

« Je suis heureux de te voir ici shadow, j'étais en train de réfléchir à la façon de protéger Sirius pour ne pas qu'il se fasse attaquer tout de suite. Et surtout empêcher Mr Pettigrow de partir, si jamais nous arrivons à l'attraper avant le début du procès. », lui répondit le directeur.

La panthère lui fit un sourire, enfin ce qui pourrait ressembler à un sourire, ses crocs était apparu largement. Shadow se redressa sur ses pattes et commença à avancé vers la cabane hurlante. La barrière qu'il avait installée se mit en route.

« Il suffira simplement de placer Sirius à l'intérieur, si la barrière protège Remus, elle protégera Sirius. Tant qu'il serra à l'intérieur de la protection il ne risquera rien. », expliqua la panthère les yeux brillants d'intelligence.

Alors que l'animagus disait ses mots, la barrière de protection grossit comme si elle sentait le danger pour finir par disparaître.

« Cette barrière à une vie propre professeur, elle protège ceux qui restent fidèle à l'Amour de la vie. »

Sur ces quelques derniers mots, le félin fila directement dans la forêt.

Le directeur de Poudlard regarda longuement l'endroit où son protégé venait de disparaître. C'est dans cette position que le trouvèrent les deux anciens maraudeurs, Elizabeth, Morgana, Ron, Hermione et Ginny en arrivant en porteloin à ces pieds.

« Tu pourrais bouger s'il te plait, tu m'écrases », s'exclama la voie irritée de Sirius.

« Excuse moi Patmol, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès », s'exclama Ron, « c'est de pire en pire ce moyen de transport ».

« C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas rester debout en arrivant », lui fit remarquer Elizabeth légèrement sarcastique.

« Ho toi, commence pas, on a déjà assez avec Sirius », lui dit Ron.

« Ronald », le ton d'Hermione était outragé.

« Laisse 'Mione, je retrouve l'ami bougon de Harry. », dit Elizabeth.

« Tiens c'est vrai ça, professeur Dumbledore, savez vous où est Harry ? »

Dumbledore les regarda légèrement amusé de voir le groupe se chamailler comme il le faisait au temps des Maraudeurs.

« Je ne saurais pas te dire, je l'ai vu il y a même pas quelques minutes, il est partit dans la forêt. »

« Hoooo », fit Ginny.

« Oui hooo », dit une voie moqueuse.

« Harry », fit Hermione en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Et bien vous en faites des têtes. », dit Harry.

« Je te ferrais juste remarquer que tu t'es volatilisé sans avertir personne, môssieur », lui répondit son parrain sarcastique.

Harry ne fit que de hausser les épaules.

« Peut être ferions nous bien d'arranger ce contrepluie », interrompit Morgana voyant que tous restaient à discuter auprès de Harry. « Je ne crois pas que les sorciers et sorcières apprécieront de rester sous la pluie menaçante. »

D'un même mouvement tous les sorciers en droit d'user de la magie mirent le contrepluie en position.

Le contrepluie était une sorte de sphère vitrée, plus l'espace à couvrir était grand plus il fallait d'énergie pour le poser. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que plusieurs adultes s'y mettaient ensemble.

« Harry Potter, voulez vous cesser immédiatement », dit la voix mi irritée, mi amusée de Remus Lupin. « Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard »

« Mais nous sommes à Poudlard », lui fit remarquer innocemment Harry.

« Ce n'est pas une raison Shadow », lui fit remarquer Hermione.

« D'accord, d'accord, je voulais simplement les aider », répondit le fautif, un sourire faussement contraint sur les lèvres.

« C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as posé toute la base du contrpluie, n'est ce pas ? », commenta Dumbledore le regard pétillant.

Harry tira la langue et partit en courant. Ginny haussa les épaules et le suivit rapidement. Ron les voyant partir prit Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Sirius sourit, il était heureux de revoir l'espièglerie de son filleul revenir, cela faisait un petit temps qu'il ne l'avait vu aussi détendu.

Séverus choisit ce moment là pour arriver, traitant Harry et ses amis de gamin irrespectueux, il s'avança vers Dumbledore pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

Dumbledore ne fit que hocher la tête pour se tourner vers ceux qui restaient :

« Je ne pense pas que nous aurons Peter Pettigrow, nous devons demander à Harry si nous pouvons lancer le serment sans sa présence. »

Les chances de gagner le procès s'amenuisaient.

$$$$$

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la famille Weasley était arrivée au grand complet, les avocats, juges, journalistes, aurors et curieux arrivèrent. Tous étaient curieux, ils regardaient un cercle de personne assis près de la cabane hurlante parlant doucement. Là se trouvait assis Remus Lupin, Elizabeth Towers, Hermione Granger, Virginia Weasley et son frère, et ainsi que le célèbre Harry Potter. Au pied que survivant reposait un grand chien noir et sur son épaule se trouvait sa chouette blanche comme neige qui semblait gardé un œil sur un endroit spécifique derrière le jeune homme.

Harry se tourna vers Hedwige pour lui chuchoter :

« Cela ne sert à rien de regarder par là avec envie, il n'est pas pour toi, alors s'il te plait, laisse le tranquille, compris ? »

La chouette émit un son indigné, comme si elle ne savait pas qu'il ne fallait surtout pas touché à ça. Elle secoua ses plumes et pris son envole en donnant un coup d'aile à Harry.

La foule se massait, les avocats et juges dans leur robe violette se rassemblait, les aurors se mettaient à des points stratégique par groupe de quatre ou cinq, chuchotant entre eux. Les curieux commençaient à arriver, il était anormale de voir débarquer à Pré Au Lard une aussi grande cours. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

Les journalistes eux aussi s'interrogeaient, ils avaient été invité sachant qu'il tenait le plus grand scoop jamais révélé dans le monde sorcier, tout en ignorant de quoi il s'agissait. Cela faisait bien rire le petit groupe assis près de la cabane hurlante. Il entendait toutes les exclamations étouffées, les murmures intrigués.

Quand tous furent assis, Dumbledore demanda le silence, il l'obtint assez rapidement sachant que ce qui devait être révélé était trop important pour que quiconque n'en laisse passé un mot.

« Bonjour à tous, je vous remercie d'être venu si nombreux. Vous vous posez tous la question : pourquoi cette réunion ? C'est très simple, nous avons pu avoir la preuve dernièrement qu'une injustice a été commise il y a bien des années et par la faute de cette injustice, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. Pour réparer cette erreur, il faut remonter à une époque où Voldemort agissait peu, où il était au début de son pouvoir. A cette époque il y eut une amitié qui naquit ici même derrière les murs de Poudlard entre un loup garou et trois personnes. Cette amitié fut brisée il y a seize ans lorsque un des leur a trahit, tuant un de ses amis et sa femme, laissant derrière un petit garçon orphelin qui défit Voldemort, emprisonnant un deuxième et laissant le loup garou seul. Celui qui trahit fut passer pour mort alors qu'un autre était accusé à sa place pour son meurtre et le meurtre de onze moldu. James et Lily Potter furent les époux tué par la trahison d'un des leur, qui accusa Sirius Black d'être le bras droit de Voldemort et le traître. Peter Pettigrow celui qui avait trahit se fit passer pour mort, laissant Sirius Black payer pour ces fautes. Cependant Mr Pettigrow est réapparut dernièrement prouvant par sa survie l'innocence même de Sirius Black... »

Alors que Dumbledore allait continuer son discours, les voix s'élevèrent en protestation. Il était de notoriété publique que Sirius Black était l'un des plus dangereux partisan de Voldemort. Dumbledore les laissa protester, attendant qu'il se calme, mais Harry qui n'était pas aussi détendu qu'il n'y paraissait fit un claquement avec sa baguette, foudroyant tout le monde de stupeur.

« Il serait peut être utile d'écouter le professeur Dumbledore avant de pouvoir juger, alors vous êtes prier de vous calmer. »

« Harry, cela ira comme ça », lui dit le directeur avec un sourire affectueux.

« Ce que je dis est la vérité, nous aimerions vous le prouvez. Vous savez qu'il existe certaine protection magique qui sont basé sur l'amitié. En se liant d'amitié avec le loup garou, les trois jeunes sorciers formèrent une barrière. Cette barrière raconte l'histoire de ses créateurs, elle ne peut mentir puisqu'elle est faite de magie pure. Je vous demande s'il vous plait de bien regarder et d'écouter. »

Les avocats et juges qui jusque maintenant n'avait rien dit réagirent enfin. Toute la cours de magenmagot avait été réunie pour l'occasion, le ministre Fudge la dirigeait et posa la question qui les taraudaient tous :

« Nous savons que cette protection existe, mais il faut beaucoup de magie pour pouvoir la construire ainsi qu'une amitié très forte qui lie les personnes concernées. Comment et où de jeunes étudions ont-ils pu faire cette barrière ? »

Avant que Dumbledore ne répondent, la voix de Harry s'éleva derrière suivie de près par les autres qui étaient près de la cabane hurlante.

« Par la Magie qui nous lie, par nos sang mélangés, par l'Amour de mes frères et sœurs, par l'Amitié, faites que nous nous protégions l'un l'autre. Nous sommes frères de sang mais surtout de Cœur. Nous ne savons de quoi sera fait demain, mais je resterais fidèle au serment fait dans ma jeunesse...

Alors qu'ils parlaient, une légère lumière engloba la cabane hurlante pour disparaître.

... je m'engage à te protégé. Fidèle aux Maraudeurs je serais. Toujours là pour celui qui d'entre nous sera dans la difficulté. Souvenirs de notre vie revenez ici, que la confiance qui nous lie ne faiblisse pas, montre leur la vérité. Par Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Elizabeth Towers, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, et Ginny Weasley. Toi James et toi Lily revenez nous raconter. »

Alors qu'ils citaient les différentes personnes encore en vie, plusieurs lueurs bleue pâle entourèrent chacun d'eux excepté Patmol et Pettigrow. Leur lumière à eux apparurent au centre du cercle. Les deux flammèches qui étaient apparue pour Sirius et Pettigrow prouvait que les deux personnes citée étaient bien présente.

A la fin de la citation du serment, les lueurs bleues se rejoignirent pour taper contre le mur invisible de la barrière de protection. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'une réaction ne se produise.

$$$$$

Bonjour à tous,

Je vous avoue, j'ai longtemps hésité à vous mettre le début de chapitre 3, je n'ai pas encore réussit à écrire le chapitre 4, je suis en panne sèche, je vous jure que cela fait trois semaine que j'ai hyper dure d'écrire la suite de l'histoire... Je n'en ai pas le courage, ni l'envie, je ne sais qu'écrire que un passage puis je dois arrêter... Ne vous étonné pas si vous n'avez pas de suite tout de suite, parce que je bloque... Je suis vraiment navrée, mais je sèche... Je ne sais pas quand est ce que je reprendrais du poil de la bête, mais j'avoue que écrire les vacances de Harry n'est pas si évident que cela... Enfin voilà, en gros le problème auquel je fais face en ce moment. Je vous salue tous... Et espère que ce morceau de chapitre vous a plus.

RAR :

Et bien, je dis juste un grand merci à Artemis et Paco pour les encouragement, j'en et bien besoin...

A bientôt,

Phantme.

Paru le 06 août 2004.

PS : N'oubliez pas le bouton en bas à gauche, oui, le bleu qui est là à gauche... Merci.


	6. Chapitre 3: La Force et la Faiblesse des...

**_Chapitre 3 :_** La Force et la Faiblesse des Maraudeurs. (2ème partie).

Harry regardait fasciné, là sous ses yeux commençait à apparaître deux silhouettes. Le silence qui s'était installé était à coupé le souffle, des sorciers spécialistes, appelés magotinspectors, commencèrent à avancé, ils devaient avant de commencé l'interrogatoire prouver que la Barrière de l'Amitié était bien réelle et qu'elle n'était pas imaginée et surtout prouver qu'elle ne mentait pas. Les magoinspector s'approchèrent et regardaient avec suspicion les deux silhouette apparaître. Les traits des Potter étaient facilement reconnaissable. Sous leurs yeux venaient d'apparaître Lily et James Potter tel qu'ils étaient avant leur mort. Etrangement dans les bras de la jeune femme reposait un bambin. Celui ci regardait les sorciers qui analysaient le sortilège avec une lueur étant proche du défi et de l'insolence.

Beaucoup était perplexe, lors du serment, le groupe des maraudeurs n'avait appelé que Lily et James, mais voilà qu'apparaissait le jeune Harry Potter et par desssus le marcher, Pettigrow n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas normale. Les magotinspectors chuchotèrent entre eux un moment avant de donner leur accord pour l'interrogatoire certifiant ainsi que la barrière ne pourrait mentir. Les magoinspectors se mirent dans un coin après avoir pris une substance de la barrière pour l'analyser.

Dumbledore allait parler, lorsque Harry qui fasciné par ce qu'il voyait s'était levé et avançait craintivement vers ses parents. James qui avait fait un tour d'horizon l'aperçu et lui sourit. Le sourire qu'il fit a son fils poussa celui ci à se jeter dans les bras de son père. James le reçu avec joie, Lily qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé son regard du bambin redressa la tête et sourit à son mari qui la regardait par dessus l'épaule de l'adolescent. Elle passa les mains dans les cheveux ébouriffé de Harry qui ne voulu pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Harry, je crois qu'il est temps que la vérité soit », murmura doucement Lily.

Harry soupira et finit par lâcher James. Ils les regarda longuement, il sourit en voyant qu'il était l'exact réplique de son père excepté les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers sa mère et fut couper par la douceur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Difficilement Harry retint ses larmes et s'approcha doucement d'elle :

« c'est moi ? » souffla-t-il en désignant le bambin.

Lily ne fit qu'hocher la tête, Harry sourit, puis il reporta son regard vers le gros chien noir. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres, il prit le bambin et alla le poser sur le dos du gros chien noir qui se trouvait couché près du cercle qu'ils formaient pour récité l'incantation. Le chien le regarda surpris, puis fit apparaître ses dents comme si il voulait sourire. Sniffle s'approcha du bambin qui était âgé d'un an et quelques mois et le renifla. L'enfant ne fit ne une ni deux, il prit sa main et pinça le nez qui l'embêtait. Le chien jappa et gronda. Pas impressionné pour un sous, le bambin se mit à quatre patte et s'avança pour monter sur le dos du gros chien noir et se coucher dessus.

« Les habitudes ne se perdent pas à ce que je vois », souffla doucement Remus. Pour toute réponse le chien tourna sa tête vers lui et claqua de la mâchoire. « D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit. », continua Remus en montrant ses mains en signe de paix.

James qui avait suivit l'échange se détourna un instant du groupe pour se diriger le long de la barrière et se baisser pour prendre quelque chose parterre.

« Dis moi Remus, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de régler les comptes avec Peter ? », dit James en regardant fixement ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je t'avoue ne pas comprendre comment la barrière a-t-elle pu fonctionné, il n'était pas là lorsque nous avons prononcer le serment. », fut la réponse du Loup Garou.

« Vraiment » questionna Lily, « Pourtant tu sais que la protection ne peut se révélé que si toutes les personnes vivantes sont présentes. Pettigrow doit être ici. »

Un cri étouffé vint des juges interrompant l'échange qui avait lieux depuis le début sans que toutes personnes extérieurs aux Maraudeurs ou aux magotinspector n'interviennent. D'un bloc, les Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de les interrompre.

Fudge avait la main sur la bouche et regardait les Maraudeurs les yeux hors de leur orbite.

« C'est... c'est impossible, Pettigrow est mort, Black l'a tué. », boufouilla le ministre.

James Potter le regarda, les yeux emplis d'éclair, il s'avança dangereusement vers le ministre, mais ne put allé bien loin, il ne pouvait circuler au delà des limites de la barrière.

« James laisse le dire, tu sais qu'il ne croit rien sans voir. C'est comme pour Voldemort », fit remarquer Lily.

La foule sursauta à l'entente du nom du sorcier noir. Les journalistes étaient silencieux, ils notaient tout ce qu'ils voyaient comprenant que si ils ne voulaient pas rater une seule miette ils devaient se taire, la foule de curieux grossissait, les sorciers échangeaient leur point de vue, mais ceux qui étaient concernés par le procès ne les entendaient pas puisqu'ils s'étaient isoler pour ne pas entendre les bruits extérieur au procès.

James souffla un bon coup et secoua la tête, le ministre ne leur saurait d'aucune utilité sauf créer des ennuis. James lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans les mains sur le sol, la chose qui en réalité était un rat voulu s'enfuire, mais ne put allé au delà de la Barrière d'Amitié. James eut un sourire mauvais en voyant la créature qui se trouvait un moment au par avant dans ses mains. Non vraiment Pettigrow n'aurait aucune grâce venant de sa part.

Dumbledore prit la parole voyant qu'il était temps d'expliquer la situation au Monde Sorcier :

« Bonjour James, bonjour Lily »

« Bonjour Albus », lui répondirent-ils ensemble.

« Vous savez ce qui s'est passé, n'est ce pas ? Vous l'avez vu dans la Barrière d'Amitié. », reprit le directeur.

James eut un sourire narquois pour lui répliquer :

« Vaux mieux, nous sommes la Barrière, mais c'est pas grave. Avant que je ne commence si nous pouvions avoir un récapitulatif tel que les Sorcier la connaissait, bien que certain ignorent exactement les charges à l'encontre de Sirius. »

Albus hocha la tête et reprit l'histoire tel que les personnes les plus proche de Sirius Black la connaissait avant de savoir la vérité. La foule huait de plus en plus fort Sirius, Harry s'était rapprocher de Sniffle et le caressait soufflant des paroles incohérentes, il ne savait trop si s'était pour rassurer son parrain ou si s'était pour le rassurer lui. Sniffle ne bougeait pas d'un poil, et le bambin se tenait immobile sur son dos le serrant dans ses petits bras, un peu comme si il comprenait la souffrance de l'homme accusé. Quand Dumbledore eut finit, le silence était des deux côtés, personne ne pipait mot. Les plus émotifs avaient des larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues, d'autre la rage face à l'injustice que l'enfant avait rencontré, d'autre visage avait une expression neutre masquant leur sentiments au plus profond d'eux même. Les Maraudeurs avaient la tête baissée, refusant de croiser les regards de toutes les personnes rassemblées. Si l'histoire était déjà horreur, que serait-elle lorsque la vérité se trouverait au milieu d'eux.

Lily fut la première apprendre la parole après le récapitulatif qu'avait fait Dumbledore :

« Il y a quelques années nous sommes entrés à Poudlard, l'histoire à commencé par la rencontre de deux personnes, Sirius Black et mon mari... »

Alors qu'elle parlait, les maraudeurs se rassemblèrent autour de James et Lily et ensemble ils se rassirent. Ils tournèrent la tête vers le lieu où ils étaient assis peu de temps au paravent, là la Barrière d'Amitié se changea, un lieu apparut rapidement, c'était King Cross, le Poudlard express. Des voix s'élevèrent de la foule. L'histoire commençait...

µµµµµµµµµ

« Non mais ça va pas ? Tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu vas ? », s'exclama une voix froide et sèche, « sale chienne ».

« Et toi on ne t'a jamais appris à modérer ton langage, Rogue ? », dit une voix narquoise derrière lui.

« Black », fit Rogue en se tournant pour faire face à celui qui venait de l'interpeller, « Ne crois tu pas que tu devrais te mêler de ce qui te regarde. Quand à toi, je suppose que tu es encore une impure, ne remets pas les pieds en face de moi où il t'en coûtera. », ajouta Severus Rogue en regardant la jeune fille rousse qui se redressait après être tombée en rentrant en collision avec ce dernier.

« Je crois que en effet Black, comme tu l'appelles, fait bien de s'occuper de ce qui ne le regarde pas quand on voit la façon dont tu t'adresses à ceux qui sont né de parents moldus. », ajouta une voix sarcastique.

La jeune fille qui avait finit par se redresser regarda les trois garçons qui lui faisaient face avec de la crainte et de la curiosité peinte sur le visage. Mais elle ne dit rien de peur de recevoir une réponse sarcastique venant du garçon qu'elle avait par inadvertance bousculé.

« Potter », jeta Rogue avec encore plus de mépris qu'il n'en avait mit pour s'adresser au garçon dénommé Black.

Sirius Black sursauta. Serait-ce le James Potter de la famille Potter ? Irait-il dans la même année que les Potter. Ses yeux brillèrent, éclairé d'une lueur d'intérêt. La lueur disparut rapidement des yeux de Sirius lorsque celui ci se tourna vers Rogue.

« Dégage le graisseux, va voir tes Serpentards et fout nous la paix »

Rogue voyant que beaucoup de regard se dirigeaient vers eux préféra laisser l'histoire là pour mieux revenir à la charge loin des adultes et surtout de la famille Potter et Black qui arrivait.

Potter et Black se tournèrent enfin vers la jeune fille rousse pour la saluer et voir si elle allait bien.

« Tu vas bien ? », commença James.

« Oui, merci pour votre aide », murmura la jeune fille d'une voix douce et ferme.

« Ce fut avec plaisir. Comment t'appelles-tu ? », glissa Sirius.

« Lily Evans, et toi ? »

« Sirius Black »

Lily se tourna vers le deuxième garçon pour lui demander la même chose, celui ci lui répondit après un petit temps :

« James Potter ».

« Je vais vous laisser, je dois trouver une place dans le train. », souffla la jeune fille en reprenant sa malle et ses affaires.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Sirius se tourna vers James pour dire :

« Alors voici le fameux dernier Potter de la famille des Aurors »

James se redressa fier comme un pan et finit par se tourner vers Sirius :

« Et voici le fils de la célèbre Morgana Black. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Un monde passa entre eux, ils se comprirent rapidement, ils étaient de la même trempe.

µµµµµµµµµ

La voix James coupa la scène lorsqu'il commença à divaguer sur le temps où il avait connu le fameux Sirius Black. Celui qui jusque maintenant était et resterait son meilleur ami.

« Si tu pouvais arrêté de divaguer sur toutes les bêtises que tu as faites étant plus jeune avec les autres freluquet, cela m'arrangerait. Nous pourrions ainsi continuer à innocenté le taré qui sert de parrain à mon fils ainsi que de meilleur ami pour toi !!! », lui lâcha Lily.

James pas le moins du monde offusqué par le ton employé la regarda avec un petit air de chien battu. Pour finir par lui répliquer narquois :

« Et voilà le retour de Lily la tigresse ! »

« Je te ferais remarquer que je n'en suis pas une très cher ! »

« Hum, hum,... », fit Dumbledore, « si vous pouviez régler vos comptes ailleurs cela nous aiderais ». Le vieux directeur sourit doucement, il connaissait le couple des Potter et quand il commençait, il n'était jamais évident de savoir où cela allait arrêter.

« D'accord, d'accord », ronchonna James.

« Gamin, c'est ainsi que tu donnes l'exemple à ton fils », fit Lily en regardant Harry qui était hilare face à l'attitude de ses parents. Il était heureux de voir qu'avec le temps ils avaient finit par s'entendre à la place de se détester.

Pour couper cours à toutes réplique venant de son mari, Lily leva le bras vers le centre de la pièce là se déroula plusieurs scènes qui défilèrent l'une à la suite de l'autre.

µµµµµµµµµ

Remus Lupin était dans les couloirs, il marchait tête baissée, il n'osait se faire des amis, marmonnant pour lui même qui oserait se faire ami-ami avec un monstre comme lui. Il était quelqu'un de sanguinaire, il n'avait pas le droit de se prendre des amis. Déjà qu'il était énormément chanceux d'être ici à Poudlard et d'avoir le droit d'étudier. Alors les amis étaient une lubie qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Il regardait avec envie ses camarades qui se liaient entre eux. Tous avaient finit par abandonné et ne plus l'approcher, Remus avait réussi à leur faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'ami. Tous, non ce n'était pas vrai, trois personnes persistaient à vouloir lui parler, Lily Evans, James Potter et Sirius Black. Mais il n'osait se rapprocher de ses trois là de peur qu'ils ne découvrent son terrible secret. Il les rejetait par peur d'être rejeté.

Remus redressa brusquement la tête, deux garçons avançaient vers lui chuchotant entre eux. Au début ils ne l'aperçurent pas, mais dès qu'ils le virent, ils s'approchèrent et attrapèrent Remus pour le pousser dans une classe vide.

« Bonjour Remus », commença le premier des garçon qui l'avait attrapé.

Remus ne fit que le regarder sans lui répondre, c'était James Potter.

« Bien, puisque tu vois les choses de cette façon, et que tu ne veux pas parler comme d'habitude nous allons rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu te décides. Et puisque nous somme vendredi soir, nous avons tout le week end, n'est ce pas. », s'exclama Sirius.

Après avoir bloqué la porte tous deux s'assirent et restèrent là en silence.

Le temps passa en accéléré, aucun des trois garçon ne parla, ce n'est que lorsque l'aube du dimanche arriva que Remus parla comprenant enfin qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec deux garçons aussi têtu que ne l'était James et Sirius.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? », sa voix était comme à l'accoutumée neutre. Elle ne contenait que de l'indifférence.

« Que tu abandonnes l'idée de rester seul. On ne peut pas être seul. Quoiqu'il se passe, si on est seul, on se détruit. », répliqua doucement James. Sa voix était douce, mais fatiguée.

Remus le regarda avant de lui dire :

« Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire que je sois seul ? Pourquoi est ce que cela vous intéresserait ? »

« La douleur de tes yeux est suffisante pour savoir que tu veux des amis mais que tu refuses de te laisser pour des raisons que nous ne comprenons pas. Nous ne te les demandons pas, mais nous les trouverons avec le temps. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'est pas bon que tu sois seul, alors tu resteras avec nous où alors on t'y forcera par un moyen pas très commode pour toi. Clair ? », lui dit Sirius avec son franc parlé.

Remus n'eut d'autre choix que celui d'acquiescer. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage.

µµµµµµµµµ

Le temps avait passé, la neige était tombée. Un groupe d'élève se trouvait dehors, défiant l'un d'entre eux étendu par terre. Les élèves se moquaient de lui. Lorsqu'une voix retenti derrière eux :

« Mais bordelle, vous n'avez pas compris la dernière fois ? », visiblement Remus Lupin, car c'était lui, était furieux.

« Tiens voilà le preux Griffondor qui vient au secours du miséreux », dit la voix sarcastique de Rogue. « Dis à ton chien de se tenir hors de nos pattes. »

James et Sirius qui se trouvaient derrière Remus froncèrent les sourcils, on insultait pas un Griffondor sans en payer les conséquences.

Les Maraudeurs venaient de naître...

µµµµµµµµµ 

La scène suivante se passait un an plus tard :

La salle était silencieuse, James venait d'annoncer à Remus qu'ils étaient au courant de sa "maladie", tous trois attendaient qu'il assimile la nouvelle.  
  
« Vous savez. », dit Remus, le regard fuyant, les larmes pleins les yeux. Ses amis allaient sûrement le quitter maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Remus se leva, il ne pourrait pas supporter entendre ses amis le traiter de monstre, de menteur. C'étaient probablement ce qui allaient se passer.  
  
« Allohomora », lâchât Sirius fermant la porte en voyant que Remus se levait pour partir. James courut après, et lui pris le bras.  
  
« Peut-on savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça? Tu crois que nous allons te laisser partir sans rien dire? Cela fait un an et demi que nous le savons, ce n'est pas parce que maintenant que tu sais que nous savons, que nous te laisserons partir. Nous sommes tes amis, que tu le veuilles ou non, alors je te conseille de te rassoir et d'écouter ce que nous voulons te dire. », dit James le tirant par le bras et le forçant à se rassoir.  
  
« Vous voulez dire que vous... vous... vous restez mes amis tout en sachant que je suis un monstre? », demanda Remus la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
  
« Oui Remus, tu es notre amis, tu es toi et on se fiche que tu sois une fois tous les mois un monstre. Tu n'en es pas un, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu écoutes toujours ceux qui ont des problèmes, tu es là pour tout le monde. Il est temps que quelqu'un soit là pour toi. Alors voilà, nous avons fait des recherches, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusions que tant que nous sommes des humains, nous ne pouvons pas t'approcher quand tu es un loup- garou. Mais les animaux oui. Alors tous les trois nous deviendrons animagus et viendrons te trouver lors de pleine lune. Tu ne seras plus seul désormais. », lui répondit Sirius.  
  
µµµµµµµµµ

Quelques temps plus tard une nouvelle réunion des Maraudeurs eut lieu au même endroit :

« Puisque nous avons décidé de devenir des animagus pour t'aider Remus, je me suis dit que nous pourrions protéger notre secret par un serment, ainsi tout ce qui est dit lorsque nous prononçons le serment ne pourra être répété sans l'accord des autres. Ici, ce n'est pas une question de confiance, mais c'est une question de prudence, ce serment nous empêchera d'en parler si nous ne sommes pas seul. Et puis, c'est aussi une façon de montrer que nous serons fidèle entre nous. », dit James pour commencer la réunion.

Les trois autres se turent, puis Sirius donna son accord suivit de près par Remus et puis de Peter avec plus de réticence. James donna à chacun un parchemin afin qu'il puisse lire le serment et l'apprendre pour le récité ensuite.

Une fois qu'ils l'eurent dans la voix, James prit un couteau et se coupa ses deux pouces. Les autres firent la même chose.

Ils se placèrent en cercle et mirent chacun leur pouce collé à celui du voisin de droite et de gauche. D'une même voix ils dirent le serment des Maraudeurs :

« Par la Magie qui nous lie, par nos sang mélangés, par l'Amour de mes frères et sœurs, par l'Amitié, faites que nous nous protégions l'un l'autre. Nous sommes frères de sang mais surtout de Cœur. Nous ne savons de quoi sera fait demain, mais je resterais fidèle au serment fait dans ma jeunesse. Je m'engage à te protéger. Fidèle aux Maraudeurs je serais. Toujours là pour celui qui d'entre nous sera dans la difficulté. Souvenirs de notre vie revenez ici, que la confiance qui nous lie ne faiblisse pas, montre leur la vérité. Par Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter. ».

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Voilà, j'ai finit le troisième chapitre, mais je vous assure que j'ai bloqué un moi sur ce chapitre, je n'arrivait vraiment pas à commencé le procès. J'ai eut quelque problème pour la capture du rat qui devait être présent pour que la Barrière d'Amitié se mette en action. Enfin, bon, je l'ai fini c'est le principale, n'est ce pas ?

Annonce : Je rentre à l'unif cette année, et je commence à partir de lundi des cours préparatoire, ... En conséquence le rythme d'écriture va encore diminuer, je vais voir ce que je pourrais faire pour ne pas que vous ayez trop de temps à attendre, mais je ne garantis rien. Je continue, plus lentement... J'espère que vous me comprenez. Merci d'avance.

RAR :

Artemis : je me perds pas courage, j'avance juste lentement. Je vais écrire la suite, mais il me faudra le temps qu'il me faudra. En tout cas merci de me soutenir, parce que c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas mit la suite sur Internet, je l'aurais juste continuer pour moi.

M4r13 : la suite, la voici, pour Lïmrèn, et bien tu le saura dans la suite, c'est promis. Sinon et ben pour le rat je crois que tu sais maintenant... Merci et j'espère que cette suite t'a plue.

S-Jennifer-S : Promis je continue, mais avec un rythme plus lent.

Paco : c'est promis je ferai ce que je pourrais.

Marie : c'est promis je ferai la suite, en tout cas j'espère que cette partie t'a plue.

A bientôt,

Phantme.

Paru le 21 août 2004.


	7. Chapitre 4: L'espoir d'avoir une famille...

Chapitre 4 : L'espoir d'avoir d'une famille unie. (1ère partie).

Quand la dernière image du premier serment des Maraudeurs fut finie, Lily se tourna vers les adolescents. Elle chercha dans leur regard et leur posture des signes de fatigue. La Barrière avait une vie propre elle pouvait sentir quand ces créateurs se donnaient trop de mal pour la maintenir. James s'avança vers son fils pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

« Harry, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais je vais devoir te laisser, vous vous épuisez trop pour que je reste tout le temps. Vous devez rester concentrer suffisamment pour que Sirius soit innocenté et tu sais que vous ne pourrez le faire si nous sommes deux pour expliquer les scènes. Lily le fera pour moi. Elle les connaît autant que moi. »

Harry voulu protester, mais James ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire, il le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de partir dans un claquement sonore qui surprit tout le monde sauf Remus. Il savait que La Barrière de l'Amitié avait une vie propre, et savait comment est-ce qu'elle devait prendre soin de ses créateurs même si ceux ci en refusait le bien fondé.

Harry en aurait hurler de frustration, il voyait son père partir, et ne le verrait probablement plus. Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était qu'une image, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de retrouver sa famille. Harry se leva, il voulait quitter cette foule, c'était trop dure, c'est alors que le bambin s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes. Harry se baissa et ramassa l'enfant pour le regarder dans les yeux, pour se regarder dans les yeux. En voyant les reflets émeraude miroiter dans les yeux du bambin il se calma et se rassit lourdement dans l'herbe, tenant l'enfant serré dans ses bras. Sniffle s'avança doucement, pour finir par mettre sa tête sur l'épaule de Shadow. Harry refusa de regarder la foule et ses amis, il ne voulait voir leurs yeux emplis de pitiés.

Lily s'approcha et s'assit à côté de l'adolescent pour lui entourer les épaules de ses bras, puis d'un mouvement de la main elle remit l'histoire de la Barrière de l'Amitié en route.

µµµµµµµµµµ

La pièce était sombre et silencieuse, on pouvait voir par la fenêtre au fond de celle ci que la nuit tombait. Un homme regardait au loin, le dos courbé, l'ombre qui l'entourait ne permettait pas que qui que ce soit puisse l'identifier... Une porte grinça et s'ouvrit sur le côté droit, le battant cachait la personne qui entrait dans la pièce.

« James », souffla doucement la personne cachée par le battant de la porte.

L'homme près de la fenêtre se tourna doucement en massant d'une main lasse sa nuque :

« Oui Lily ? »

« Qu'allons nous faire ? », demanda-t-elle doucement après avoir été se blottir dans les bras de l'homme.

« Je ne sais pas trop, si nous faisons ce que Dumbledore propose il faut prendre quelqu'un de sur, et tu sais qu'il y a un traître parmi nos proche. Est-ce Remus ? », répondit James.

« Pourquoi Remus ? Parce qu'il est un loup-garou ? », dit-elle dans un soupire.

« Oui, je pense », souffla à regret James.

« Pourquoi vous ferait-il ça ? Pourquoi trahirait-il ses amis ? », insista Lily.

James ne fit que secouer la tête. Puis il reprit après un bon moment :

« Je pense que nous prendrons Sirius Black comme gardien du secret, c'est le seul en qui j'ai vraiment confiance pour nous protéger de Voldemort. ».

µµµµµµ

Le silence qui suivit le souvenir était à couper le souffle. Puis un juge se leva et s'approcha de Dumbledore, avant d'aller plus loin, ils avaient des questions à poser. Avant que le vieux sorcier ne dise un mot le juge attaqua :

« D'après ce que nous venons de voir, Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow étaient des animagus non déclaré ou en tout cas ont commencé la formation ? », demanda l'homme de loi au vieux directeur. Celui ci ne fit que hocher la tête.

« Ont-ils réussit ? Si oui, quelles étaient les animagus ? Et... »

« Je pense que vous aurez des réponses à vos questions dans la suite. Si nous vous avons prié de venir ici pour voir la Barrière de l'Amitié, peut être pourrions nous continuer ? Ceux qui la maintiennent en place s'épuisent, n'oubliez pas que la plus part ne sont que des adolescents. » intervint Lily.

D'un hochement de tête, l'homme recula à sa place, et Lily reprit, une autre seine se déroula à nouveau sous leurs yeux :

µµµµµµ

« James, Voldemort saura que c'est moi qui suit le gardien du secret, c'est trop simple. J'ai toujours été ton meilleur ami, je ne peux pas. Je suis la première personne qu'il viendra chercher. »

« Sirius, écoute, il y a un traître parmi nous, il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai vraiment confiance. »

Les deux hommes était l'un en face de l'autre, manifestement cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils argumentaient, refusant l'un et l'autre de céder.

« Si je craque, je provoquerai la mort de mon meilleur ami et de mon filleul par la même occasion sans parler de Lily. Je ne pense pas avoir la force de résister à Voldemort. »

« Si tu ne l'as pas, qui l'aura ? », souffla James.

« J'ai toujours été là pour toi James, tu as toujours été mon ami, j'ai mis toute ma confiance en toi, mais je ne me sens pas assez résistant pour être votre gardien, Voldemort saura tout de suite que c'est moi. »

« D'accord, mais qui choisir alors ? Hein ? T'as une idée ? »

Sirius resta silencieux, puis finit par proposer :

« Pourquoi pas Peter, personne ne penserait que c'est lui. Il est si faible par moment que personne ne viendrait à lui confier ce genre de mission. »

James ne dit rien un long moment, puis finit par hocher la tête. Il n'avait pas d'autre solution.

µµµµµµ

Godric's Hollow, Lily, James, Sirius, Harry et Petter se trouvait à l'intérieur de la maison. James et Peter marmonnaient des paroles pendant que les autres personnes regardaient la scène. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini l'incantation une forte lumière entoura deux seconde la maison. Elle était vide maintenant. Deux secondes plus tard, Sirius et Peter sortirent de là pour monter sur une grosse moto qui s'envola aussitôt.

µµµµµµ

La moto arriva près d'une cabane dans un coin perdu, le coin semblait désert. Sirius déposa Peter puis après avoir chuchoté deux trois minutes avec lui s'envola à nouveau.

Quand le bruit de la moto fut totalement éteint, Peter rentra chez lui.

Peu de temps alors qu'il était installé dans la cuisine pour manger, quelqu'un entra dans la maison. Il était entièrement habillé de noir sa tête semblait être celle d'un serpent, il était suivit par quelques hommes qui avaient des cagoules noires sur leur tête. Peter Pettigrow tremblait devant eux, il était terrorisé. Reculant et s'acculant dans un coin de la pièce où il se mit à genoux, le front à terre :

« J'ose espérer que tu as les renseignements que tu devais avoir aujourd'hui sur la famille Potter, ils ne m'ont que trop nargué. »

« Oui,... Oui... Maî... Maître, ils sont sont à Godric Hollow... », dit la voix de Peter.

Peter Pettigrow, Gardien des Secrets de ses amis les avaient trahit alors qu'eux ne l'avaient que défendu contre les serpentards. Ils l'avaient accepté parmi eux comme leur égale et il avait trahit.

µµµµµµ

Sirius Black s'arrêta en plein vol, il ne savait pourquoi, il se sentait mal à l'aise, il sentait que quelque chose clochait quand il avait déposé Peter chez lui. Celui-ci lui avait semblé très anxieux, trop, beaucoup trop. Il freina brusquement et fit demi tour.

Il reposa sa moto, et entra dans la cabane, il appela Peter. La cabane était vide, rien n'y était cassé, rien avait bougé. Tout était vide, vide, rien, il n'était plus là. Pas le moindre signe de baguare. Le traître s'était révélé.

Dans la nuit s'éleva un hurlement déchirant, il exprimait une haine pur, une douleur prfonde qui ne pouvaient s'évacuer par ce simple hurlement.

Le regard empli de douleur, il reprit sa moto et repartit vers Godric Hollow prévenir James et Lily.

µµµµµµ

Harry qui avait regardé jusque là finit par décrocher et se serrer contre son parrain. Il entoura le coup du chien pour mettre sa tête dans la fourrure, il refusait de regarder le massacre de voir ce qui s'était passé, d'entendre à nouveau les cris qu'il entendait lorsque les détraqueurs étaient avec lui. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Lily qui était derrière lui passait la main sur son dos, désolée de voir ce que son fils devait supporter. Patmol avait les oreilles couchées, il jappait doucement. Etrangement pour un chien, des larmes coulait de ses yeux. Pour que la vérité éclate au grand jour, il fallait les revivre. Revivre les plus grandes horreurs que sa vie avait enfermé.

Quand la mort de James et Lily Potter fut passée, ainsi que l'attaque des moldus, l'arrestation de Sirius Black, la fuite du traître, Lily montra la discussion que Harry avait eut avec son parrain en fin de troisième année. Lorsque le rat s'était échappé,... Vint ensuite le plus douloureux des souvenirs de Harry, le retour de Voldemort, la mort de Cédric Digory.

Dès que le cimetière eut disparut, Harry n'en pouvant plus, rompis sa concentration sur la magie de la Barrière de l'Amitié. Tout disparut dans un claquement sonore. Lily, le bambin,... Et Harry tomba dans le trou noir de l'oubli.

µµµµµµµµµµ

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut les murs blancs, il soupira, il était à nouveau dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il se redressa, et mit ses lunettes, ses mouvements réveillèrent Patmol qui dormait sous sa forme de chien au pied de son lit. Harry le regarda deux secondes avant de se lever et de sortir du lit. Il faisait nuit dehors. Décidé à ne pas rester dans ce lieu qu'il n'aimait pas, il sortit, suivit de son parrain.

Harry prit le chemin du parc de Poudlard, il voulait le contempler. Arrivé là, il s'assit sur le parvis, mis ses coudes sur ses genoux, la tête entre les mains. Sirius ne fit que s'asseoir à côté de lui et il restèrent à contempler les étoiles en silence... Shadow se décida enfin à bouger après deux heures de contemplation, il se redressa et réveilla son compagnon qui avait finit par s'endormir... Ensemble ils prirent le chemin de la forêt interdite. A l'orée, Sirius redevint lui même et indifférent à l'humidité de l'herbe, ils s'installèrent pour discuter tranquillement.

« Depuis combien de temps suis je endormis ? », questionna Harry

« Je crois que cela fait un petit bout de temps, quelque chose qui ressemble à trois jours », lui répondit Sirius, un fin sourire sur le visage. Harry le regarda et sourit lui aussi doucement. Sirius était soulager, Harry souriait encore.

« Que s'est il passé depuis que je me suis endormis ? As-tu été innocenté ? Où... ? » déferla Harry à grande vitesse.

« Doucement gamin, rien ne sert de te presser. Quand tu es tombé endormis, la Barrière a été supprimée quelques minutes, dès qu'elle fut rétablie, James est revenu. Mais les juges ont décidé de faire une pose, tu n'étais pas là, la Barrière ne tiendrais plus très longtemps puisque nous étions tous épuisés. Je crois qu'il sera nécessaire de faire revenir la Barrière de l'Amitié plus tard pour un autre procès. Les juges en auront besoin pour leur poser des questions... Tout cela pour te dire que nous sommes loin d'avoir finit le procès il va durer encore longtemps. Bien que le ministère devra avancer les choses, ils ont fait une erreur, et la population risquerait de se révolter. »

Harry resta silencieux, réfléchissant aux paroles de Sirius.

« Je suppose que Peter a réussit à fuir, puisque c'était la barrière qui le retenait et qu'elle s'est détruite... », fit doucement remarquer Harry.

« Ben, nous ne savons pas trop, nous avons vu Hedwige se précipiter dessus et le prendre entre ces serres, le truc, c'est que nous n'avons pas revu ta chouette depuis trois jours, alors nous ne savons pas si elle la manger ou si elle la conservé et qu'elle le ramènera. Je dois avouer que je ne sais trop quoi en penser. »

Harry hocha la tête, cela ressemblait bien à Hedwige.

« Nous ne pourrons lui demander que lorsqu'elle reviendra, en attendant, sais tu quand est ce que la suite du procès aura-t-elle lieu ? »

« Dans deux jours normalement, bien que si Hedwige ne nous rend pas Pettigrow, nous serons légèrement ennuyé. » souffla Sirius.

Après un moment de silence, Sirius finit par poser la question qui lui trottait depuis longtemps dans la tête à son filleul...

« Comment as tu attrapé le rat ? »

Harry allait lui répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un bruit venant de la forêt interdite...

Intrigué plus qu'inquiet, Harry s'avança vers la forêt interdite, à l'orée de celle-ci, se trouvait un long serpent de couleur rouge, pestant clairement en sifflant, il avait l'air furieux :

« Ha ssssssssse Potter de malheur, j'ai déjà du lui rappeler de me prendre alors qu'il repartait dans sssssson époque, maintenant, il a oublié de venir me reprendre avant d'aller sssssssss'attaquer à Pettigrow... », siffla doucement le serpent de feu.

« Peut être que sssi tu étais venu me voir pendant le mois, aurais-je pensssssé à venir te chercher. Et puis-je te faire remarquer que je sssssssais me battre Fire », siffla Harry en fourchelang à la surprise de Sirius qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il remarqua enfin l'animal qui était dans les fourrés.

Le serpent siffla quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas, il était visiblement furieux que son maître et ami lui réplique cela. Il était vrai que son espèce avait tendance à être protectrice. Habituellement les serpents de feu n'avaient aucun problème pour suivre leur maître, mais celui ci était le plus coriace des humains qu'un serpent de feu eut à protéger. Non content de se mettre tout le temps en danger, il savait voyagé dans le temps et en plus se déplacer par ce moyen dans le présent. C'était le moyen privilégié que les serpents de feu utilisait pour voyager et suivre celui qu'il devait protéger. Mais Harry avait décidé de fermer les portes du Temps pour empêcher Voldemort de quitter le présent ! Comment pouvait-il donc veuillez sur lui dans ces cas là !!! Fire s'avança pour s'enrouler autour de la jambe de Harry, monter et s'enrouler autour du coup de celui qui finissait par devenir un ami à la place d'un maître. Il ne fallait pas oublié que Harry détestait se faire appelé maître. Tous étaient des amis pour lui qui ne devaient pas sacrifier leur vie pour lui. Qu'est ce que Harry était têtu, il fut heureux qu'il était serpent pour pouvoir rusé et faire entendre raison à son jeune maître...

Harry sentit Fire s'installer autour de son coup, mais il sut tout de suite qu'il ne pourrait lui parler, celui-ci était décidé à râler... Haussant les épaules, Harry décida de le laisser faire son boudin en espérant que s'était du blanc, parce que le noir il ne l'aimait pas, une question de goût...

Sirius qui avait observé le manège entre les deux compagnon sourit heureux de voir que Harry avait retrouvé son compagnon protecteur...

Décidé à comprendre comment le traître avait été arrêté, il reprit le bras de Harry et retournèrent s'asseoir où ils étaient quelques minutes plus tôt et relança sa question :

« Alors comment est ce que tu as arrêté le rat ? Tu vas pouvoir me répondre, et je te préviens, nous ne bougeons pas tant que tu n'as pas répondu !!! »

Harry eut alors une expression vague pour entamer son récit :

« J'ai encore fait un rêve étrange dans la forêt quand nous sommes sortit faire une promenade, Ventsoyeux, Ginny, Eclair et moi, cette fois, Ginny était avec moi, elle l'a vu aussi, j'en suis désolée, parce que c'était le plus affreux de ceux que j'ai fait », Harry frissonna en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là, « A la fin du rêve, Lïmrèn est venu me voir, il voulait me parler, je crois que je suis allé directement dans la chambre du Temps. Là, nous avons discuter du présent, je ne puis tout te révéler, la grosse partie ne concerne pas les hommes. Je suis simplement allé chercher Pettigrow par la suite pour pouvoir prouver à tous que Voldemort était de retour. Cette preuve nous permettait aussi de montrer qui était les véritables chien de la face de serpent. Lors du passage du cimetière, il y a eut la citation de tous les premiers de Voldemort. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pu allé chercher le rat, même si le faite de le récupérer nous permet de prouver ton innocence. Si je n'avais pu prouver l'existence des premiers ainsi, jamais je n'aurais pu attraper Pettigrow avec l'aide du Temps. Le Temps a décidé d'intervenir, la survie d'une race en dépend, c'est dans ce but que j'ai pu arrêter le traître. »

Sirius resta longuement à méditer les paroles que son filleul venait de lui dire, il était troublé de découvrir que Harry n'avait attrapé Pettigrow que parce que cela lui permettrait de prouver qui était les premiers... Puis il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eut au tout début des vacances avec lui à propos de sa liberté et il compris que si la raison principale de l'arrêt de Pettigrow était la preuve pour arrêter les premiers, pour Harry s'était plus important, car c'était l'innocence de son parrain. Il devrait passé après, mais il allait bientôt être libre. La survie était plus importante que sa liberté. Fier du fils de son meilleur ami, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, lui murmurant pour la première fois des paroles de réconfort que tout père murmurerait à son fils. Harry s'endormit dans ses bras, il le souleva et se décida à le ramener à l'infirmerie, le jour pointait à l'horizon, la journée s'annonçait longue et emplie de surprise... Un sourire heureux apparut sur les lèvres de l'animagus, les choses allaient enfin bouger. L'espoir de la Vie n'était pas perdu, pas avec l'Allié qu'ils venaient de trouver en le Temps, même si celui-ci était quelque peu capricieux et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, ce qui devait bien l'amuser, puisque le temps était là depuis toujours et serait toujours là, avec une dimension différente pour chacun...

µµµµµµµµµµ

Voilà la suite, je ne saurais vraiment pas vous dire quand la suite arrivera, mais bientôt, c'est promis. Je ferai ce que je pourrais pour vous la mettre. Vous l'aurez probablement dans quinze jours je pense, la seconde partie étant déjà écrite, mais non relue, vous l'aurez dès que je saurais je la mettrai. Voici les RAR, et j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles et que vous me direz ce que vous pensez de cette suite de l'accord du passé ou cette suite d'histoire suivant quand est ce que vous prenez l'histoire.

RAR :

Onarluca : En faite quand je suis en vacance je n'écris pas beaucoup, j'écris beaucoup plus lorsque je suis en cours et que j'étudie puisque c'est le moyen que j'utilise pour évacuer mon stress. Donc l'inspiration revient petit à petit... Merci pour tes encouragement. A Bientôt.

S-Jennifer-S : Et bien si le rythme ne dérange tant mieux... A bientôt et merci d'être toujours là.

Alinemcb54 : Merci d'être toujours là pour m'encourager... Cela me convainc de continuer à écrire. A bientôt.

Kyzara : Merci.

A bientôt.

Phantme.

Paru le 14 septembre 2004.

Correction : 2 novembre 2004.


	8. Chapitre 4: L'espoir d'avoir une famille...

Chapitre 4 : L'espoir d'une famille unie. (2ème partie).

Lorsque Elizabeth entra dans l'infirmerie, elle vit les deux hommes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux endormis sur un même lit, l'un ayant oublié de reprendre sa forme de chien pour se protéger et l'autre souriant comme un bien heureux. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit au pied du lit pour les veiller, et avoir le plaisir de les regarder endormit. Au moins ils avaient l'avantage d'être reposant dans cette position, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas lorsqu'ils étaient réveillés. Le fils ressemblait à la mère et au père, avec, ajouté au mélange un peu beaucoup du parrain. Amenant le danger, puisque Harry avait hérité de la témérité du parrain, ce dont ils se seraient bien passé.

Elle les observa jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent, n'osant les toucher, sachant que Sirius se réveillait au moindre bruit ou touché, il avait prit cette habitude pendant sa fuite et elle voulait qu'il se repose. Ce n'est que trois heures après que Sirius émergea du sommeil. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il eut un sourire éblouissant. Précautionneusement il se leva pour ne par réveillé son filleul et s'approcha d'Elizabeth, doucement il se pencha et l'embrassa avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Il se tourna vers elle et lui prit ses mains. Les caressant tendrement , il prit une grande inspiration :

« Bien que je n'ai pas encore parlé à Harry, ce que je devrais faire sans tarder pour ne pas avoir à supporter ses foudres. » dit-il en chuchotant doucement, puis gloussant en imaginant ce que son filleul pourrait faire. Il reprit rapidement son sérieux et continua : « Je t'aime, et j'aimerai que... Heu... Veuxtum'épouser ? »

Elizabeth eut un petit rire, bien qu'elle n'ait pas comprit la phrase tellement il avait parlé vite, elle comprenait où il voulait en venir... Plus pour le faire allé que pour autre chose, elle lui redemanda ce qu'il disait parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris et puis ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait le maraudeur le plus cool stresser et bégayer.

« Qu'as tu dit ? J'avoue ne pas avoir compris ta phrase... », dit-elle pour le taquiner, mais il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ce qu'elle disait. Elle était sur de son amour pour lui et savait qu'il l'aimait.

Sirius reprit sa respiration et redit en détachant bien ses mots de peur à avoir à réitérer la phrase, de peur qu'elle dise non :

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? », il baissa la tête tout de suite. Elizabeth ne fit que le regarder, il était si beau dans sa vulnérabilité, elle savait que rien ne le détruirait plus que son rejet. Elle prit sa tête entre ses deux mains. Sirius se laissa faire par sa douceur pour plonger dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Oui, je le ferai avec joie », dit elle, l'amour se lisant dans son regard. L'amour et la joie d'avoir retrouver celui qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle était partie.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent, ils ne virent pas Harry qui avait tout entendu sortir avec un sourire où la joie et la tristesse était présente. Joie pour son parrain qui avait trouvé ce qu'il aurait toujours du avoir et tristesse de devoir le quitter, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un gamin dans leurs pattes. Il partit rejoindre Ginny, il avait besoin de trouver sa douceur qui le réconforterait.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard lorsqu'il redescendirent sur terre qu'ils virent que le lit de Harry était vide. Sirius le regarda sans rien dire, avant de se redresser et de sortir comme un bolide. Elizabeth ne fit que de le suivre du regard, sachant que la conversation entre filleul et parrain devait arriver.

µµµµµµµµµµ

Hermione, Ginny et Ron virent arrivé Harry avec joie, puis l'ayant observé un moment bouche bée, ils se prirent d'un fou rire. Surpris Harry s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle commune.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », questionna le nouvel arrivant.

Le rire redoublant, ils purent répondre que entre deux hoquets:

« Je sais... bien... q'on est en vacance... Mais, le pyjama aux ours dans les couloirs... J'aurais voulu voir la tête de McGonnagal et Rogue... si ils... t'avaient croisé...»

Harry eut un fin sourire puis finit par les rejoindre dans leur fou rire, même si ils étaient en vacance, il était préférable de ne pas voyager dans les couloirs avec un pyjama sur le dos. Surtout que le sien était beau. Rogue aurait maugréer pendant des heures sur ce sujet, c'était vrai. Après avoir repris ses esprits Harry partit vers son dortoir où il trouva une malle posée sur son lit. Il choisit ses habits et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller.

Une fois près, il sortit et prit son cartable avec ses devoirs, autant s'occuper l'esprit de façon valable. Il redescendit dans la salle commune et proposa à ses amis de venir avec lui faire ses devoirs dehors, avec du soleil, pourquoi rester enfermer ?

µµµµµµµµµµ

Sirius trouva les quatre amis prit dans leur devoir, il regarda Harry le visage concentré, une petite grimace sur les lèvres, les sourcils joints. Ce ne fut qu'après un certains temps qu'il se décida à parler avec son filleul :

« Harry ? »

L'adolescent releva la tête, et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Sirius fut soulagé de ne pas y voir de la colère, ni de l'amertume,...

« Pourrais-tu venir avec moi, s'il te plait ? »

Harry le regarda deux secondes de ses yeux émeraude avant que les autres n'entende un « pop » sonore. La panthère bondit et coucha Sirius par terre. L'homme en fut quelque peu surpris et ne fit aucun mouvement pour bouger, voyant cela, la panthère noire décida de se coucher complètement sur l'homme qui fut quelque peu écraser par la masse de l'animal.

« Cela ne te dérangerai pas de me laisser respirer ? » questionna le prisonnier. La panthère n'eut qu'un ronronnement. « Aller, poids lourd, pousse-toi. » contrarié, l'animal émit un grognement avant de montrer des crocs. L'homme surprit ne bougea plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la gueule de l'animal se rapprocher dangereusement du visage. Le prisonnier voulu se soustraire, mais ne pu éviter la langue de l'animal qui lui mouilla tout le visage. Sirius grogna, il devrait reprendre son bain en rentrant, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, la panthère s'enfuit vers la forêt. Sirius s'assit et essuya une partie de son visage avant de se tourner vers l'endroit où Harry l'attendait toujours sous sa forme d'animagus.

« Tu vas me le payer cher Shadow... », dit Sirius un sourire diabolique naissant sur ses lèvres.

Dans un « pop », Sirius devint Patmol et se lança à la suite de Shadow.

Les trois autres avaient regardé la scène avec un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de voir leur ami rire et s'amuser un peu. Quand tous deux se furent éloignés, ils retournèrent à leur devoir.

µµµµµµµµµµ

Harry courut un long moment dans la forêt, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il voyait que Patmol ne suivait pas. Il mena ainsi le chien noir à la Clairière des Rêves Perdus, là il s'assit au centre. Patmol hésita à entrer, il trouvait que l'atmosphère de pureté s'était renforcé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était venu lors de la confrontation des Onyx d'Opaline. Il se décida à entrer et rejoignit Harry qui avait reprit sa forme humaine.

« Que me voulais-tu ? », demanda l'adolescent en fixant les fleurs qui l'entouraient.

Sirius ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent se décide enfin à le regarder.

« C'est à propos de ce que tu as vu ce matin dans l'infirmerie. », dit doucement Sirius, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, signe de nervosité chez lui. « Hum.... Nous avons décidé de nous marier », lâcha-t-il tout de go.

Harry lui sourit doucement, puis lui dit :

« T'as intérêt à en prendre soin... »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ??? », dit Sirius.

« Pourquoi donc devrais je t'en vouloir ? Non, je trouve qu'il est temps que tu sois heureux. », dit Harry. Il se leva pour montrer qu'il avait finit de parler, mais Sirius lui prit la main pour le retenir.

« Tu viendras vivre avec nous ? », dit l'homme en le regardant avec tout son amour ainsi que l'espoir d'avoir enfin son filleul pour lui. Il avait été sa raison de survivre à Azkaban.

Harry resta interdit, puis se jeta dans ses bras.

« Je croyais que tu ne voudrais plus de moi maintenant que tu avais retrouvé 'Beth. », Sirius suite à cette réponse ne fit que serrer dans ses bras l'adolescent peu sur de savoir ce qu'il devait dire. Patmol leva les yeux vers les étoiles et souffla tout bas : « Que suis je sensé faire avec un fils comme le tiens, hein Cornedrue ? »

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, après avoir discuter ensemble de l'enfance des maraudeurs, de toutes les blagues qu'ils avaient faites, des souvenirs qu'ils avaient de leur cinquième année qu'ils rentrèrent. La nuit étaient déjà avancée. En entrant ils trouvèrent Elizabeth quelque peu contrariée de les voir rentrer aussi tard et surtout de la forêt interdite. Harry avec un sourire en coin la rejoignit pour lui souffler dans l'oreille :

« Merci de me permettre de rester avec mon parrain et toi. », Beth ne put que lui sourire et le serrer dans ses bras avant de lui ordonné d'allé dormir. Ils avaient le lendemain une réunion de tribunal avant le procès qui reprenait le jour suivant...

µµµµµµµµµµ

Harry entra dans son dortoir, Eclair, Ventsoyeux et Snow était déjà là assis sur le lit de Seamus. Ils semblaient regarder quelque chose ensemble et délibéré.

« De toute façon il tombera à un moment donné dessus, vaut mieux lui laissé voir maintenant. » dit Hermione.

« Oui mais tu sais que Harry... », commença Ginny.

Ron qui avait relevé la tête et croisé le regard de Harry donna un coup de coude à Hermione qui leva la tête à son tour. Ginny voyant que les deux autres ne l'écoutaient plus leva aussi la tête et poussa un gros soupire. Puis sans un mot tandit le journal sous lequel ils étaient penché. Harry les regarda longuement tous les trois puis se pencha sur le journal.

«M ANIPULATION DU SURVIVANT, IL PACTISE AVEC VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI !!! »

Interloqué Harry regarda ses trois amis puis se replongea dans la lecture de l'article :

« Hier dans la journée le professeur Albus Dumbledore a demandé un rassemblement de Magenmagot. Il aurait trouvé des preuves irréfutables selon lesquels Sirius Black le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui serait innocent et n'aurait jamais fréquenté le mage noir. Ce trouvait là pour affirmer les dire du Professeur Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Remus Lupin, qui je le rappelle était le meilleur ami de Sirius Black lors de ses années à Poudlard.

Sirius Black est accusé de pactiser avec Vous-Savez-Qui et et d'avoir livré les Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui...

Harry passa le paragraphe se doutant que s'était un résumé de la vie de son parrain et de ses parents à Poudlard... Il reprit sa lecture plus bas...

« ... Harry Potter le fils de Lily et James Potter affirme que c'est Peter Pettigrow qui est le traître, hors celui ci est mort, personne n'en as vu la trace hier. Hors nous rappelons que c'est Peter Pettigrow qui a été attaqué par Sirius Black après que Black ait livré à Vous-Savez-Qui les Potter... Harry Potter ne deviendrait-il pas fou ? ... Une Barrière de l'Amitié trafiquée, est ce suffisant pour prouver ces « vérités » ? »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lire l'article en entier, de colère, il y mit feu sous ses yeux où le blanc avait été remplacé par l'émeraude. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius ne lui avait pas parlé des articles de journeaux. Harry commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre réfléchissant à voix haute...

« Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a un moyen de prouver que la Barrière raconte bien la vérité ??? Hermione peux tu me dire quand est ce qu'elle a été utilisée la première fois et qui l'a utilisé ? »

Hermione le regarda puis sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher le livre sur les Barrières de l'Amitié. Elle regarda un long moment dans le livre avant de trouvé sur les dernières pages, qui il y un ans était vierge, une écriture argentée :

« La première personne à utilisé ses sortilèges d'Amitié furent Tom Dream et Diane La Chasseresse. Tous deux l'utilisèrent pour protéger une espèce animal qui aujourd'hui à disparut les Onyx d'Opaline et les Onyx d'Agathe. Le seul moyen connu jusqu'à présent, qui permet de prouver son authenticité, c'est qu'une licorne accepte de rentré dans le cercle formé par les Barrières de l'Amitié. La licorne entrera sans faire d'histoire dans la Barrière. Pour cela il faut que la Barrière soit construite par une amitié pure et sincère, sinon elle refusera d'y entrer, elle ne s'y sentirai pas en sécurité... »

« Hermione tu es sur de ce que tu avances ??? », questionna Ginny.

« Oui pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle en regardant la jeune fille rousse surprise que celle-ci remette en doute ses dire.

« Ben c'est que c'est une légende, je sais bien que plusieurs personnes ont déjà essayé et la licorne a toujours refuser d'y entrer. », expliqua Snow.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de dire d'une voix rauque :

« Les sentiments n'étaient pas pures, ils voulaient avant tout vérifier cette légende, mais il y eut plusieurs Barrière qui ont été construites et que des licornes ont approchées elles ne sont pas reprisent dans le livre. En faites les cas sont gardés sous haute sécurité par les Langues de Plomb. »

« Harry ne me dit pas que tu es allé là bas pour vérifier ??? », dit Ron ébahit que son ami puisse savoir ça.

« Non, c'est juste que je le sais c'est tout », dit Harry en secouant la tête.

« Et comment ? », dit Hermione.

« Heu... », commença Harry embarrassé, « ben par Lïmrèn... »

Hermione ne fit que hausser les épaules.

« Dans ce cas que faisons nous ? Nous ne pouvons pas capturer les licornes et les obliger à entrer dans la barrière, et par dessus le marché, il ne faut pas oublié que Peter a aussi fabriqué la Barrière. Donc elle n'est plus pure ! », dit Ron.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles.

Harry releva la tête et regarda longuement ses amis, tous trois étaient pensifs.

« Je crois qu'un petit tours dans le temps serait bien venu, Je suis sur d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... Pour être plus précis c'est le nom de Lidge. », dit Harry, « Allons dormir nous ferons le voyage demain... »

Hermione et Ginny quittèrent le dortoir des garçons rassurées : Harry n'avait pas trop mal prit la nouvelle.

µµµµµµµµµµ

Le lendemain, tous quatre se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour aller manger. Alors que Harry était entrain de manger son bacon, Hedwige arriva, elle tenait entre ses serfs un rat, elle le donna à Harry avant de repartir. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de Harry. Il tendit le rat à Ron en lui soufflant tout bas : « Rejoignez moi à la Clairière, avec l'inconnue si vous savez la contacter... ». Puis dans un doux « pop », il devint Shadow. Dans sa gueule il prit le rat et sortit. Les adultes ne virent que l'ombre noire sortir furtivement de la grande salle, bien que Albus Dumbledore fit un petit sourire.

Les trois amis finirent le plus rapidement de manger, et sortir à leur tour de la grande salle, ils prirent la direction de la forêt interdite... Ginny partit par son propre chemin, Ron et Hermione prirent le chemin qu'ils prenaient pour y aller habituellement. Ils furent rejoins par Shadow, sachant que la panthère pourrait le distancer, le lynx et le Husky apparurent. Ce fut d'un pas rapide qu'ils arrivèrent.

Une ombre blanche était déjà assise au milieu de la Clairière des Rêves Perdus... Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un. L'Onyx en Harry reconnu tout de suite l'adversaire qu'il avait affronté lors de la bataille de l'année d'avant. Il en prit note pour regarder qui était l'Onyx quand il retournerait à Poudlard. Puisqu'il semblait sentir l'Onyx qui se trouvait dans l'autre personne, il pourrait ainsi l'identifier à son tours comme ses meilleurs amis savaient le faire.

Ginny sourit quand elle perçu que l'Onyx de Harry voulait la retrouver lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard. Mais Shadow ne saurait qui elle est que si elle venait trop près de la Clairière en sa compagnie. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était venue seule sans les deux autres. Une des particularité de la Clairière était que tous les caractères et caractéristiques de l'Etre étaient révélés à son contact. Personne ne pouvait caché son animagus à la Clairière. Si l'Homme en général ne pouvait comprendre les sensations, les codes qu'elle envoyait, les Onyx, elles la comprenaient puisque ce lieux était leur patrie.

Tous quatre s'assirent dans l'herbe, et se concentrèrent sur la Chambre du Temps.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au centre, là se trouvaient trois silhouettes silencieuse, attendant la requête.

« Qui est Lidge ? », demanda Harry.

« Je crois Harry qu'il serait préférable que tu nous dises à qui tu veux parler, parce que deux d'entre nous sont des Lidges. »

Harry regarda Lïmrèn et hocha la tête :

« J'aimerai parlé à Tom Dream. », dit-il alors qu'un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« Je suis Tom Dream, petit Lïmrèn. », dit l'une des deux personnes qui avait encore un capuchon sur la tête.

Harry le regarda longuement en le détaillant. L'homme avait un regard tranquille, ses cheveux étaient longs et blanc comme pour Lïmrèn. Il hocha la tête après un long moment montrant ainsi qu'il le reconnaissait en tant que tel...

« Que me veux tu, Harry ? »

« Vous êtes la première personne à avoir utiliser le sortilège de Barrière de l'Amitié, comment prouver que la Barrière que nous avons construit est vraie... Que personne ne peut la modifier comme il veut. », expliqua Harry.

« Je crois que tu l'as déjà lu, en tout cas que Hermione te l'as lu. », répondit Tom.

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas forcer les licornes à traverser la Barrière... », dit Ron.

Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur les lèvres de Tom, il ajouta :

« Avec quoi le texte était-il écrit ? »

Cette réponse les laissa perplexe, il n'avait vu cette partie que récemment. Quand à savoir avec quoi cela avait été écrit, là c'était une bonne question.

« As tu d'autre question Harry ? », questionna Lïmrèn.

Harry secoua la tête, mais Hermione était trop curieuse, elle se tourna vers Lïmrèn.

« Dites moi Merlin, êtes vous la première personne avoir été l'Associé du Temps ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil en entendant le nom que Hermione avait donné à Lïmrèn.

« Oui, je fus la première personne à l'être devenue. »

« Qui est-ce qui l'est devenu après vous ? », redemanda-t-elle.

Merlin ne fit que désigner de la tête la troisième personne qui avait encore son capuchon.

Hermione hocha la tête, puis ne dit plus rien, réfléchissant à la troisième personne qui pourrait être l'Associé de Temps.

Voyant qu'aucun des adolescent ne disait plus rien, Merlin les renvoya dans leur époque. La nuit était tombée...

µµµµµµµµµµ

Voilà, j'ai finit avec le quatrième chapitre... Pitié ne tuez pas l'auteur, elle aimerait pouvoir écrire la suite de l'histoire, sauf si bien sur vous ne la voulez pas... Navrée pour le timing, mais j'avoue avoir eut de gros problème d'écriture. Je vous rassure, il semblerait que cela se résorbe. Je ne peux pas vous promettre de date pour la prochaine parution, je manquerai peut être à la promesse que j'ai écrite, mais il est probable que vous ayez moins à attendre que deux mois...J'espère que ce morceau de chapitre vous a plut. Je vous dis à la prochaine et attends vos commentaires avec impatience...

Il y a eut une incohérence qui m'a été rapportée... J'avoue avoir fait une erreur monumentale... C'est à propos de l'animagus d'Elizabeth, j'ai trouvé une façon de contourné cette incohérence, alors patientez et vous saurez (en plus cela entre dans mon histoire !!!).

Voilà pour les dernières grosses nouvelles.

RAR :

Onarlucas : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ils m'ont fait plaisir, même si la suite n'est pas parvenue aussi rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait du.

S-Jennifer-S : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le timing, mais j'ai vraiment fait ce que j'ai pu... Je suis navrée. J'espère quand même ne pas t'avoir dégoûtée...

Alinemcb54 : Vraiment heureuse de constater ta fidélité à la suite.... Merci pour tout.

Lunicorne : Merci pour ce soulèvement d'incohérence, mais je crois que je vais résoudre le problème dans la suite de l'histoire comme promis plus haut, mais il faudra attendre un petit peu...

Tiju : Et ben j'espère que cette suite t'a plue. Pour l'animagi et bien explication plus tard... Merci d'avoir soulevé le prob, pcq au point de départ je l'avais pas vu.

A bientôt,

Phantme.

Paru le : 2 novembre 2004.


	9. Chapitre 5: Les imprévus de la fin des v...

Chapitre 5 : Les imprévus de la fin des vacances.

La foule c'était rassemblée plus nombreuse que le premier jour... L'article de la Gazette du Sorcier avait fait effet ! Beaucoup de discussions étaient violentes, les accusations contre Sirius Black, les demandes de mort, amplifiaient le chahut que faisait la foule. Harry regardait cela avec un visage tourmenté, il savait que ce serait eux les juges et non les Magenmagots. Il allait devoir revivre une grosse partie de ce qu'ils avaient montré pour le prouver, il ne le voulait pas. Heureusement pour lui, ils avaient décodé la remarque énigmatique que Tom Dream leur avait transcrit... Il ne savait pas quand est ce que la licorne viendrait, mais il savait que si c'était vraiment nécessaire elle le ferait. Ils avaient pu tous les trois lire ce qui était écrit dans le livre parce que leur amitié était pure. C'était un désir puissant d'aidé l'ami qui était dans le besoin. L'écriture n'est lisible que lorsque l'envie d'aider est pure et réelle, l'écriture est en Eau de Licorne... Eau où la licorne à tremper sa corne, elle devient argentée. Peu de personne peuvent en avoir, c'était la licorne elle même qui la donnait. Elle est donc très précieuse et a des pouvoirs de guérison au même titre que les larmes de Phoenix. Tout n'était pas perdu...

Quand tout le monde fut rassemblé, le ministre Fudge se leva et demanda le silence, celui-ci se fit rapidement. Tous attendaient avec impatience le jugement qui allait être donné.

« Nous avons, suite au procès qui a eut lieu il y a cinq jours, analysé les preuves. Nous savons que les vraies Barrière de l'Amitié sont rares... Elle sont faites sur une amitié qui est très forte, sur une confiance total en l'autre. L'histoire qui nous a été montrée ne comporte aucune contradiction, cependant, nous n'avons pas eut la preuve que Peter Pettigrow était vivant ET les analyses sur la Barrière elle même n'ont pas été concluante. Rien ne peut prouver qu'elle a été construite au moment du serment des Maraudeurs. La date de sa construction est brouillée magiquement, il est impossible de la décodée. Pour cette raison nous affirmons qu'elle est fausse. Nous voulons avoir la vraie version de l'histoire. Nous exigeons l'arrestation immédiate de Sirius Black et nous exigeons de savoir quel est sa forme animagus. », déclara le ministre.

Harry se leva et fit face au ministre, sortant sa baguette près à faire taire cet homme qui était bouché depuis sa quatrième année. Ce stupide là qui les gouvernait. Un claquement sonore se fit entendre, Sirius Black venait de reprendre sa forme, empêchant son filleul de lancer le sort qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres... Ce n'était pas en attaquant le ministre qu'ils arriveraient à vaincre sa tête de mule. Ensemble ils roulèrent sur le sol. Harry s'immobilisa rapidement, Sirius sur lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Harry entoura de ses bras les épaules de l'homme et enfui sa tête dans son coup. Sirius se redressa doucement et serra son filleul tout contre lui afin de lui communiquer sa force.

La foule entière était ébahie, depuis le début du procès Sirius Black était là sous sa forme d'animagus. Quand elle se fut ressaisie ainsi que les aurors et le magenmagot, on ordonna aux aurors d'arrêter Sirius Black.

C'est alors que tous purent comprendre pleinement le rôle de la Barrière de l'Amitié. Un double de Hermione, Ron et Harry apparut tel qu'ils étaient lorsqu'ils l'avaient construite. Les trois doubles furent rejoins peu de temps après par Lily, James, Remus, Elizabeth et Ginny. Le petit Harry vint aussi, le bambin se plaça au centre du mur d'or brillant en partie translucide, en partie opaque qui venait d'être formé par les doubles qui était apparu. Une lueur de colère pure se lisaient dans les défenseurs de la Barrière.

Les aurors commencèrent à attaquer, mais toutes les attaquent qu'ils lançaient leur étaient renvoyé en deux fois plus puissant. Comprenant que la Barrière contenait beaucoup de sortilège de défense, ils attaquèrent plus massivement, espérant qu'à l'usure et au nombre elle se briserait.

Harry s'était placé devant Sirius priant pour qu'une licorne viennent les sauver. Il ne voulait pas que son parrain soit arrêté.

Un galop retentit au loin...

La frustration de ne pouvoir passer la Barrière rendait les sorts plus puissants. Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait pas aider la Barrière, il était occupé à luter contre cinq aurors qui se contentaient de le maintenir à distance. Les aurors qui étaient dans l'Ordre du Phoenix et qui connaissaient la vérité ne pouvaient pas se permettre de défendre Sirius Black sous peine de perdre leur poste et de ne plus pouvoir « manipuler » une partie du ministère à leur fin.

Un hennissement déchira l'air...

Les aurors redoublèrent de viligeance craignant clairement l'apparition de l'Onyx... Les coups étaient les plus bas possible, forçant leur puissance dans leur limite. Voulant à tout prix vaincre...

Un autre hennissement retentit, plus proche. C'était un hennissement de folie pure, de haine... Le galop se rapprochait, l'animal ne leur était pas visible. Rapidement ils sentirent sa présence très proche, trop proche, elle était sombre, invisible. L'animal respirait bruyamment... Donnant la chaire de poule à tous les combattants, à un tel point que tous s'immobilisèrent.

Un hennissement plus léger, empli d'espoir perça l'air.

L'immobilité des combattants aurait surpris tout spectateur extérieur. La représentation en vrai grandeur d'un combat...Magique.

Un galop doux contre balançait le martèlement furieux de son vis à vis. Les deux chevaux apparurent ensemble. L'un que tous reconnurent tout de suite : la Licorne, l'autre plus étrange. C'était un cheval d'une robe entièrement noires entouré de noirceur ténébreuse tellement imposante qu'elle empêchait tout mouvement, ces sabots étaient de feu, un feu destructeur, là où se posaient le sabot, il n'y avait plus d'herbe. C'était ce que tous appelaient un Torm... Les deux animaux se regardèrent les yeux emplis de défis, puis se foncèrent dessus.

Un autre cheval apparut à ce moment forçant les deux protagonistes à reculer, Hermione et Ron cherchèrent Harry des yeux et le trouvèrent devant son parrain, puis ils regardèrent le nouvel animal qui venait d'apparaître avec une fascination peinte sur le visage. Ginny aussi le regardait, puis observait Harry, puis l'animal. Tous trois ne comprenaient visiblement pas comment est ce que Harry pouvait être à deux endroit à la foi. Sirius qui savait que son filleul était l'Onyx d'Opaline avança la main vers le garçon qui était devant lui pour le toucher. Il ne put cependant le toucher physiquement. Surpris il retira sa main du dos du garçon : le corps devant lui n'était pas solide, mais liquide : c'était une illusion.

L'Onyx d'Opaline avança et se plaça entre la Licorne et le Torm, les empêchant de se battre. Si les deux chevaux ne se ruaient plus l'un sur l'autre, leur magie le faisait toujours, ce qui ne perturba pas du tout l'Onyx d'Opaline qui se contentait juste de rester présente au milieu. L'intensité du combat magique diminua alors seulement, l'Onyx d'Opaline entra dans la Barrière de l'Amitié alors que le Torm et la Licorne le regardait faire.

L'Onyx indifférente à ce que les hommes pensaient s'approcha d'un endroit de la Barrière de l'Amitié pour le toucher de sa corne noire contrastant avec sa robe blanche. Là sous les yeux de tous, ils purent voir le rat se transformer en Peter Pettigrow.

La licorne s'avança à son tour et entra dans la Barrière de l'Amitié, tout comme le Torm la suivit... La Barrière n'était pas pure car il y avait la traîtrise. Elle n'était pas noir non plus puisque les liens unissant les autres Maraudeurs existaient toujours et était puissant...

ooooOOOOOoooo

Harry regardait le lac, le soir était tombé, il attendait que ses amis le rejoignent, dès qu'ils furent là, la première question jaillit :

« Comment as-tu pu être a deux endroits à la fois ? », demanda Ron.

Harry sourit, les laissant essayer de trouver. Une lueur particulière dans le regard. Hermione le regarda un long moment avant de souffler :

« Non, ne me dis pas que tu as réussit à faire une illusion de toi... »

Un hochement lui répondit.

« Grrr... Comment as-tu réussi ? », demanda-t-elle.

« En m'entraînant dur pendant des heures et des heures, cependant si elle a une bonne consistance pour l'œil, elle n'est pas solide du tout, on sent tout de suite au toucher que c'est de la magie. Je n'y arrive pas. », expliqua Harry.

Ginny et Ron sifflèrent d'admiration. Il fallait savoir maîtriser les enchantements et la métamorphose pour pouvoir réaliser une illusion de soi.

« Je me tracasse plus tôt de savoir pourquoi est que le Torm et la Licorne ne se sont plus battus quand tu es arrivé Harry. », reprit Ginny.

« Ils ne peuvent pas se battre quand ils ont un élément neutre entre eux. L'Onyx d'Opaline n'est ni pure ni ténèbres, elle est un mélange, s'eut été la même chose si un simple cheval était intervenu. Du moins ne s'attaque-t-il pas physiquement l'un à l'autre, par la magie par contre c'est une autre histoire. En plus au moment où je suis apparut je ne contrôlais pas du tout l'Onyx... C'était lui qui décidait pas moi. »

Ils restèrent là tous ensemble à discuter essayant de savoir ce qui arriverait à Sirius. Ils étaient plus tôt optimiste puisque Peter Pettigrow était vivant. Il suffisait de l'interroger sous véritaserum.

ooooOOOOOoooo

Les jours passèrent sans qu'il n'y ait de nouvelle du ministère, Peter Pettigrow avait été confier aux Langues de Plomb qui se chargeaient de l'interroger afin de récolter les information pour les aurors. Cette attente mettait à rude épreuve la patiente de toutes les personnes concernées. Quand enfin un article parut dans la gazette du sorcier noyant l'erreur judiciaire qui avait été commise dans le retour de Voldemort. Le peuple était plus préoccuper par l'annonce du nombre de mangemort faisant partie du ministère que pour se soucier réellement de ce qui concernait Sirius Black. Harry en tremblait encore de rage. Il voyait très bien où le ministère voulait en venir et ne pouvait le supporté. Toute sa famille, tous ses amis se consacraient uniquement au combat de Voldemort... Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne recevait que des tomates comme remerciement à leurs efforts... Où donc est ce que l'hypocrisie humaine allait-t-elle s'arrêter ? Jusqu'où devrait-il donné pour avoir enfin la paix ? Certains jours ils étaient les héros, d'autres ils étaient les parias de la société. Tout cela parce qu'un imbécile de ministre voulait gardé sa place et sa situation sécuritaire.

Suite à ces agissements qui étaient définitivement stupide, Dumbledore sentit rapidement que la panique commençait en poindre le bout de son nez... Il pensa que le meilleur moyen de calmer les sorciers était de leur donné une preuve de résistance... Une preuve puissante et au contraire du ministère qui essayait d'étouffer l'œuf dans sa coquille, il demanda à Sirius de raconter son histoire de façon claire et précise à des journalistes, insistant pour que Sirius montre la résistance dont il avait fait preuve pour ne pas sombrer à la prison d'Azkaban, à son désir de combattre Voldemort. D'expliquer sa raison de vivre.

Sirius bien que septique face aux arguments de Dumbledore donna une conférence de presse de mauvais gré, la seule chose qu'il demanda, plutôt, qu'il l'exigea, c'est qu'il raconte les choses à sa façon et de ne pas être interrompu par tous les journalistes le temps qu'il racontait, après ils pourraient poser leurs questions.

Ce jour là il n'y eut que quatre journalistes présents, les autres étaient trop occupé à semer la terreur dans lemonde sorcier, mais il comprirent rapidement qu'il venait de manquer un scoop... Qui pouvait se venter d'être sortit d'Azkaban sans folie ? Sirius lui le pouvait, il le prouvait par sa façon de parler.

Très calmement Sirius prit la parole, bien que le début fut assez flou, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, on voyait la marque qu'avait laissé Azkaban sur lui... Son visage palissait à vue d'œil, plusieurs fois il s'interrompis pour reprendre son récit... Les journalistes qui le regardaient, pensaient que Sirius n'irait pas jusqu'au bout. Il expliqua simplement que ce qui ne l'avait pas rendu fou était le faite qu'il était animagus mais surtout, la raison principale était qu'il savait qu'il était innocent de ce qu'il avait été accusé. Plus longuement il parla de ce qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait appris que son filleul côtoyait Peter Pettigrow, il expliqua la rage qui était monté en lui, l'envie de défendre son filleul comme si il était son fils. Il voulait absolument le protéger de celui qui avait assassiné les Potter. Il avait retrouvé un but dans sa vie, un vrai but, protéger les personnes qu'il aimait et pour ça il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Maintenant qu'il avait prouvé son innocence, il pourrait offrir à Harry la maison qu'il aurait voulu lui donné. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour que Harry ait une vie tranquille... C'est ce qu'il conseillait aux sorciers : « battez vous pour ce en quoi vous croyez le plus. Défendez le futur de vos enfants et surtout unissez vous pour réussir... »

Les journalistes posèrent de nombreuses questions dont les réponses furent publiées.

Les représailles qui suivirent suite à cette manipulation de la presse par Dumbledore valut que Fudge fut démit de ces fonctions et juger par une population furieuse de voir qu'ils avaient un parfait abrutit au pouvoir qui ne pensait qu'a son bien être personnel sans penser aux enfant, aux sorcier,... Il fut juger pour sa stupidité, démit de ses fonctions, et pariât de la société... Il n'avait plus aucune chance de reprendre un travail quelconque. La panique se calma aussi, après tout, il y avait l'espoir d'un monde meilleur...

Beaucoup de mangemort furent arrêtés cette fois suite au dénonciation que Peter Pettigrow avait faites...

ooooOOOOOoooo

Pendant tout ce temps Harry eut peu de chose à faire, il voyait souvent Lïmrèn, parlant avec lui du moyen de défaire Voldemort, essayant de trouver la meilleur façon d'agir, mais il se heurtait un mur. C'était sa mission de le détruire, même si Merlin en tant qu'associé du temps savait ce qui allait se passer, il ne disait rien, il ne pouvait, ce n'était pas sa mission, mais celle de Harry. Le Temps était déjà assez intervenu dans son histoire.

Entre toutes ses recherches, il y avait bien sur les moment où il était avec Sirius et 'Beth, régulièrement il voyait Remus Lupin qui venait leur rendre visite au manoir des Black. Puis surtout il avait ses trois amis avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps. Ils étaient souvent en balade dans la forêt, préparant le retour des Maraudeurs... Bien que depuis un certain temps il avait quelques difficultés avec un des futurs membre, ils se disputaient sans cesse. Il voulait qu'elle reste toujours près de lui. Il sentait l'envie et le besoin de l'avoir tout le temps à ses côtés sans en comprendre la raison. Il n'acceptait pas que son attention aille sur d'autre garçon que lui. Il argumentait pour la déstabiliser et l'empêcher de voir d'autre que lui. Parfois cela marchait, d'autre fois non, et ils se disputaient pour des broutilles. Elle lui ressortant certaines choses qui n'avaient vraiment rien avoir avec la discussion. Les moindres détails qui l'emmerdait revenait sur table. A d'autre moment il aimait se perdre dans ces yeux... Bref il se sentait confus, il ne pouvait mettre des mots ou voir clairement où il en était avec elle. Il soupira, ils venaient de recommencer à s'engueuler la preuve elle venait de partir et lui tournait le dos, ces cheveux roux volant derrière elle.

oooOOOooo

Ginny qui venait pour un soir de laisser Harry derrière elle, ils s'étaient encore engueuler pour un problème quelconque, elle se demandait même pourquoi est ce qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Souvent depuis le procès de Sirius ils le faisaient. Il n'admettait pas que par exemple d'autre garçon la côtoie d'un peu trop près. Il semblait sur protecteur, il la laissait rarement seule. Elle vit venir rapidement vers elle une petite réplique de l'Onyx d'Opaline : Foudre. Elle disparaissait toujours lorsque Harry était dans les parages et revenait lorsqu'il n'était plus là. Elle l'interrogea sur ce fait étrange. Foudre lui répondit avec amusement :

« Pourquoi resterais-je alors que je ne suis qu'un lien qui te lie à mon créateur. Je ne suis pas utile si tu es avec, il sait te protéger directement »

Ginny en resta estomaquée pendant plusieurs minutes à un tel point que Foudre lui dit de fermer sa bouche, elle avait l'air d'un triton hors de l'eau. Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs rageurs, non seulement il était quasi tout le temps avec lui mais en plus il lui envoyait une stupide miniature de lui pour la surveillée.

Elle fit demi tour prête à se jeter une nouvelle fois sur Harry pour l'étranglée, mais elle ne put allé très loin. Foudre venait de la stupéfixer. Offusquée à un point inimaginable, elle foudroya Foudre du regard. Le petit animal lui parla doucement :

« Ma mission n'est point de t'espionner comme tu le penses, il me crée inconsciemment pour te protéger pas pour t'espionner. Le jour où tu seras en danger, il sera prévenu en attendant je ne suis qu'un animal familier qui ne raconte rien de ce que tu me raconte. Si il m'a créer, il ne l'a fait que dans le désir de protéger, et pour rien d'autre. Et pour cela il n'a aucun contrôle sur moi. Il ne peut rien vérifier par moi. Rentre tes griffes et laisse le »

Alors que Foudre parlait, Ginny se sentit rapidement apaisée, elle écouta les paroles, mais restait septique.

« Bien je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. »

Elle se redressa et partit.

ooooOOOOOoooo

Voilà c'est le chapitre 5 en entier, je sais il est vachement cours, pourtant il n'y aura pas d'autre partie pour le chapitre cinq. J'ai horreur de raconter les vacances de Harry, je ne suis vraiment pas douée, et j'avoue que ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas du tout. Il y a une qualité moindre. Mais j'ai beau me casser la tête dessus (un mois à un tel point que je n'ai même plus corrigé la partie avant et que j'avais arrêté d'écrire....) Bref... J'attends vos réactions...

RAR :

Je les fais en général, n'ayant pas de message particulier à faire et peu de temps... J'espère que vous me comprenez...

Un grand merci à Onarluca, alinemcb54, kyzara, qui sont des lecteurs fidèles. J'apprécie beaucoup de voir vos reviews, elles me donnent envie de continuer à écrire.

Lunicorne : promis je n'arrête pas, je fais ce que je peux, mais ne m'arrête pas, surtout que maintenant les vac de Harry sont passée, je vais pouvoir faire avancé un peu les choses.

Alpo : Et bien, oui je vous arrête là, en faisant pif paf pouf, hooOOooooOOOoooOOOO ch'est magique......

A bientôt,

Phantme.


	10. Chapitre : Du domaine de l'étrange et de...

**Chapitre 6 : Du domaine de l'étrange et de l'impossible, si le mot impossible existe avec les Onyx.**

« Hé ho, où êtes vous ? Vous savez que nous devons aller au Chemin de Traverse peut être est –il temps que vous vous prépariez. », lança Sirius alors qu'il entrait dans la tours des Griffondors.

Le silence lui répondit, fronçant les sourcils, il se décida à monter voir, dans la chambre des garçon, ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva Harry dans son lit, endormit, Ron était assis sur une chaise, la tête appuyée sur ses bras croisés eux même positionnés sur le bord du lit, il dormait profondément. Sirius tourna la tête et trouva les deux filles endormie sur le lit de Ron. Doucement pour ne pas réveillé Harry, il s'approcha de Ron et le réveilla.

« Mmmmh », fit Ron sortant de sa somnolence.

« Bonjour Ron », chuchota Sirius.

« Ho chaluuut », dit Ron en baillant.

« Est ce que tout vas bien ? », questionna l'homme recherché.

Ron haussa les épaules :

« La routine, après Voldemort il y a eut Lïmrèn qui voulait lui parler. »

« Pardon ? La routine », fit Sirius un ton plus fort, mais pas trop pour ne pas réveillé son filleul.

« Voldemort essaye encore bien de pénétrer les défenses mentales de Harry ses derniers temps. Cela est épuisant pour lui, mais il ne veut pas que nous intervenions. Il se débrouille toujours pour nous en empêcher, si nous essayons, il nous bloque aussi, ce qui lui fait dépenser de l'énergie. Mais Harry étant ce qu'il est, il n'est pas évident de le faire changer d'avis, alors pour ne pas lui fournir de boulot en plus, nous attendons qu'il ait finit. Nous avons tout de même réussi à lui faire promettre que le jour où sa vie serait en danger, il nous laisserait l'aidé, mais que jusque là, nous n'avions pas le droit d'intervenir. », expliqua Ron.

« Et vous le laissez faire ? », fit Sirius, hors de lui.

« Sirius, je crois que ce côté borné, il le tient de toi, parce que pour te faire changer de point de vue il faut y arriver, et lui y arrive de temps en temps. Donc il doit être tout aussi têtu que toi. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, je crois savoir que tu n'auras pas raison avec sur ce point. »

Sirius regarda longuement la personne qui venait d'entrer avant de hocher la tête.

« Je crois que tu as raison Remus. »

Surpris de voir Sirius capituler aussi vite face à son argumentation, il ne rajouta rien, puis haussa les épaules.

« Tu crois qu'il sera capable d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ? », questionna le loup-garou en regardant Ron.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je ne puisse pas y aller Lunard ? », dit Harry en s'étirant comme un jeune chat.

« Simple renseignement, mais je crois que vous devrez vous dépêcher je suis sur que Severus ne sera pas enchanté de vous attendre. »

Harry secoua la tête et fit une étrange moue en se levant et se dirigea vers sa malle et dit à Ron :

« Je crois qu'il est temps que tu réveilles Herm' et Ginny. »

Une demi heure plus tard, ils sortirent de la tours pour se diriger vers la grande salle et aller manger. En passant près de Rogue, Harry lui tendit une fiole en disant tout bas :

« Même si les potions de doloris on guérit une partie des effets du « conractor », ils n'ont pas tout effacer, j'en suis sur. »

Severus regarda Harry dans les yeux le mettant au défi de répéter à qui que ce soit ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là chez Voldemort. Puis fronçant un peu plus les sourcils il siffla à Harry entre ses dents :

« N'êtes vous pas sensé fermé votre esprit au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Mr Potter ? »

« Il est heureux que je ne le ferme pas totalement où vous y seriez resté alors taisez vous et foutez moi la paix ! » lui répondit tout aussi froidement Harry. Avant de laissé le temps à l'adulte de se reprendre, il tourna les talons.

Rogue resta un moment planter au milieu avant de partir et de lâcher assez haute :

« Sale gosse »

« Fière de l'être professeur », répondit la voix de Harry dans un des couloirs.

Ebahit par l'audace de l'adolescent, Severus Rogue, professeur et maître de potion ne dit plus rien. Il n'aurait pas su, sa bouché pendait béante…

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au Chemin de Travers et commencèrent à aller chercher leur fourniture scolaire. Ils étaient accompagné par Remus, Elizabeth et Severus. Après une heure passé à courir les magasin, les quatre amis demandèrent si ils pouvaient se balader un peu seul dans le Chemin de Traverse, ils aimeraient faire de petites courses personnels.

Ce fut ainsi que le groupe se sépara, Remus et Elizabeth allèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur pour boire un pot ensemble. Le maître de potion partit acheter son matériel à potion, tandis que les quatre amis se dirigèrent dans un premier temps vers le magasin de Quiditch. Une fois sur d'être dans la foule mêlé à la foule et sur que personne ne les suivraient Hermione entraîna tout le monde rapidement vers une vieille librairie qui se trouvait cacher dans les recoins du chemine de traverse. Grincheux, Ron la suivit, il savait qu'elle allait leur dégoté des livres qu'ils seraient obligés de lire ensemble si ils voulaient calmer la fureur d'Hermione. Même si il lui arrivait plus facilement de lire maintenant, ce n'était pas sa préoccupation favorite, non il aimait mieux occupé Hermione à d'autre chose. Il trouvait que c'était plus décontractant, il lui arrivait d'être jaloux des livres, la fois où il l'avait expliqué à Harry, celui ci s'était pris un fou rire, et lui avait répondu :

« Tu sais tu arrives plus facilement à lui sortir le nez de ses bouquins que moi, je t'assure que tu n'as pas à l'être. Regarde l'air qu'elle prend dès que tu arrives alors qu'elle lit. Tu comprendras. »

Ron avait suivit ce conseil et il avait vu le sourire léger qu'elle avait dès qu'il la sortait de ses bouquins. Les seuls moment où elle restait intransigeante était les moment où ils faisait leur devoir ou de grosses recherches. Il avait été tellement heureux de cette découverte que cette fois là il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la serré fort contre lui. Il avait enfoncé son visage dans son coup pour respiré son odeur qui le rendait fou. Ils étaient resté ainsi un long moment, avant de se séparer. Hermione ayant senti qu'il avait trouvé une réponse à un de ses tourments l'avait laissé faire, heureuse de ce moment de tendresse.

Malgré cela, Ron restait un piètre lecteur !

En entrant dans la librairie, Harry qui suivait Ron se stoppa, une impression de trouble l'avait envahit. Une odeur que l'Onyx avait sentit. Ginny qui le suivait lui rentra dedans et tomba, jurant elle se redressa et regarda Harry, celui n'avait pas bougé, il était figé sur place. Intriguée, elle s'approcha et lui toucha le bras, il repris ses esprits et avança dans la librairie comme si tout était normale.

Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la section défense contre les forces du mal. Tous les quatre se répartirent sur la rangée et commencèrent leurs recherches. Ils savaient qu'ils trouveraient dans cette librairie beaucoup de livres anciens, de livres qui étaient peu connu ou même précieux. Pendant une demi heure ils restèrent à ce rayon là, puis d'un commun accord chacun pris une section différente. Harry partit en direction des livres de guérison, il en trouva plusieurs intéressant, mais un par mis ceux ci l'intrigua plus que tout, l'auteur du livre l'avait surpris, ce livre avait été écrit par Helga Poussouffle. Plus que intrigué, il l'avait ouvert et avait commencé sa lecture.

Ron lui était partit du côté des duels, ensemble ils avaient décidé de se spécialiser dans toutes sorte de combats, que ce soit les combats magique, les combats d'épée, les combats de corps à corps,… Il faudrait qu'il ait un jour dans le côté moldu pour voir un peu à quoi ressemblait les combats moldus.

Hermione prit la section histoire et légende. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous les quatre des Onyx, elle n'avait plus autant méprisé les légendes, non elle essayait de chercher ce qui était vrai derrière les légendes et les mythes. Elle savait maintenant que certaines légendes recelaient une partie de vérité sous un ensemble de fait qui perdait le lecteur entre la réalité et l'imaginaire. Elle prit quelques livres qui lui paraissaient comprendre certains renseignements pour eux.

Ginny elle prit les sections potions et médicomages, bien qu'ils aient trouvés beaucoup à Poudlard, ils devaient trouvé d'autre chose, notamment sur les potions expérimentale chose qu'ils ne trouveraient pas dans les librairies traditionnelles.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, ils se dirigèrent l'un après l'autre sur les deux dernières section qui les intéressaient, la méthomorphose et les enchantements, ils voulaient trouver plus de sujet sur les incantations et la magie élémentaire.

Quand ils allèrent ensemble vers la caisse, le libraire les regarda étrangement et demanda :

« Que compter vous faire avec ses livres ? Et quels âges avez vous ? »

Hermione interrogea Harry du regard, celui ci lui fit non de la tête ne voulant clairement pas être reconnu par le libraire. La jeune fille hocha la tête, Ginny qui avait suivit l'échange dit à leur interlocuteur :

« Je reviens dans cinq minutes si vous permettez monsieur. »

Le vendeur ne put que hocher la tête, les yeux empli de suspicion. Ginny courut vers la porte et sortit dans le chemin de traverse, quand elle revint, Harry la regarda surpris :

« Je croyais que tu allais chercher Remus, pourquoi amener le professeur Dumbledore ? »

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire, et répondit :

« Disons plus tôt que je me suis imposé à elle. Alors quel est le problème. »

« Et bien nous aimerions acheter ses livres, mais nous avons un problème d'âge, c'est pour cette raison que nous avons besoin d'un adulte, qui puisse affirmer que nous avons vraiment besoin de ses livres », répondit Ron.

« Ron, tais-toi ! », lança Hermione, marmonnant que parfois Ron ne réfléchissait vraiment pas à ce qu'ils disaient. Comme si le vendeur allait leur vendre les livres sachant qu'ils étaient pour eux même.

« Non mais vraiment, qui m'a donné un petit ami pareille. », grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Vexé Ron lui tourna le dos.

Harry sourit en les voyant faire, certaines choses ne changeaient pas et elles étaient rassurantes en quelque sorte. Ainsi ils avaient encore quelques points fixe, quelques repères, dans leur vie qui changeait sans arrêt depuis un certains temps. Depuis un certains temps ? Depuis 7 ans en réalité. Harry se secoua et regarda le vendeur de ses yeux verts et impénétrables et surprenant, l'homme était mal à l'aise, il n'arrivait pas à bien voir le visage de celui aux yeux verts et aux cheveux sombres, son visage étant dans l'ombre.

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, que puis-je pour vous ? », demanda le commerçant sortant de son hébétudes quand il avait vu entré le grand homme.

« Je suis là pour vous dire que vous pouvez vendre ces livres à ces jeunes gens. Ils les utiliseront de façons sencées et en prendront grand soin.

Le libraire regarda le directeur un long moment avant de hocher la tête, bien qu'il n'ait pas compris pourquoi Albus Dumbledore venait se déplacer pour régler quelque chose d'aussi futile. Il déchanta rapidement quand il vit exactement ce qu'ils avaient pris il se dit qu'effectivement il n'aurait laissé personne sortir avec autant de bouquins aussi dangereux si ce n'avait été Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé. Quoique, peut être que si, Harry Potter pour lui montrer son soutient. Les jeunes gens avaient vraiment pris des livres surprenant pour leur âge. Quand il eut finit, il en perdit le nombre, par contre la somme total lui fit ouvrir les yeux, peut être que tout compte fait les enfants ne prendraient-ils pas tous ses livres. Quand il eut annoncé le pris, la jeune fille brune se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui étaient resté dans l'ombre. Celui-ci prit sa bourse et sortit l'argent sans sourcillé.

Quand ils eurent finit, le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir claqua des doigts et tous les paquets se rétrécirent, d'un seul homme les trois compagnons se tournèrent vers lui leur bouche grande ouverte. La petite rousse se reprit la première :

« C'est pas vrai, mais quand tu fais un coup comme ça préviens ! »

« Ben heu… C'est que je l'ai fait instinctivement… »

« Ha oui, juste comme ça ??? En claquant des doigts tu as pensé à rétrécir les sacs. Comme si dans un claquement de doigt je pouvais leur dire de venir pour qu'ils viennent. » Disant cela, elle claqua des doigts et contre toute attente une partie des sacs se levèrent pour aller vers elle, mais vu qu'elle ne les regardait pas, elle ne remarqua rien.

Harry la regardait de travers, lui il avait vu les sacs, mais avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose, Ron commença à rire tout en essayant de parler :

« Tu…… ferais mieux….. de….. re….regarder….derrière… »

Hermione se retourna vers lui alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'il avait elle vit les sacs flotter. Relâchant la peu de concentration qu'elle avait besoin pour maintenir les sacs près d'elle, qu'ils tombèrent sur le sol en s'éparpillant. Hary secoua la tête et les rassembla pour les prendre.

Le libraire, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, réagit enfin :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux sombre s'avança pour se mettre dans la lumière, lorsque l'homme l'eut reconnu, il ne fit que hocher la tête, lui disant ainsi qu'il l'avait reconnu, mais qu'il ne dirait pas que le célèbre Harry Potter était passé chez lui avec ses amis, ni ce qu'ils avaient pris.

« Sous quels nom puis-je mettre les livres ? »

« Evans », répondit Harry sans hésiter, « James Evans ».

Quand l'aspect officiel de la vente des livres fut mit en ordre, ils sortirent de la librairies.

« Je crois que lorsque vous rentrerez au château nous aurons une longue discussion. »

Les quatre amis hochèrent la tête.

Longtemps après que Harry Potter et ses amis furent partis le libraire était derrière sa caisse immobile pensant aux dons qu'avaient reçus les adolescents. Albus Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il repasserait dans la soirée pour lui parler que jusque là il fallait qu'il ne parle de rien de ce qu'il avait vu.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, celle ci depuis qu'ils avaient de la magie sans baguettes n'avaient presque pas parler. Cela faisaient une heure qu'ils avaient quitté le Chemin de Traverse en douce pour aller du côté moldu, ils leur restaient à peine une demi heure pour achever leurs courses et s'en était sressant, ils ne savaient pas très bien si ils auraient fini à temps pour rentrer à l'heure dite. Et voir Hermione avec aussi peu de réaction, était surprenant et quelque peu dérangeant quand ils devaient se dépêcher.

« Ecoute Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de si particulier qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, j'aimerai que tu nous explique afin que nous puissions t'aider à comprendre. Cependant je pense que ce n'est ni le lieux ni le moment pour répondre à tes réflexions. Nous allons avoir de gros ennuis puisque nous sommes sortit du Chemin de Travers, pas besoin d'en rajouter en rentrant en retard !!! Secoue toi et aide nous ! », le ton de Harry montra son exaspération à Hermione à la fin de son petit monologue. Elle secoua sa tête et se mit au travail jetant un bref coup d'œil à ce que ses amis avaient pris comme livre et fit le tour du rayonnage pour prendre certains livres précis. Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient hors du magasin alors que Harry poussait un bref soupir, il n'y serait pas arrivé si il n'avait pas secoué la jeune fille. Elle seule connaissait les livres dont ils avaient besoin pour leur entraînement.

Rapidement ils rebroussèrent chemin et retournèrent sur le lieux de rendez vous de la fin de journée.

Elizabeth les attendait les bras croisés, le regard noir, accompagné de Molly Weasley qui semblait être dans le même état que Babeth : furieuses !

« Aie, aie…. » dit Ron tout bas.

« Oui je crois que l'on va vraiment le passé ce mauvais quart d'heure. A se demander comment est qu'ils font pour savoir où nous allons », souffla Ginny.

Harry ne disait rien, il semblait prit dans la contemplation de l'air qui se trouvait devant lui. Il semblait troublé, le trouble se changea en colère, il jeta un regard mauvais à la gardienne qui surprise le regarda dans les yeux. C'était à eux d'être furieux pas à Harry.

« On dégage et on prévient les aurors qu'il va y avoir du grabuge sur le Chemin de Traverse. », siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il leva les mains et murmura quelque chose : un bref mouvement de l'air une boule de lumière vint se poser dans les mains de Harry.

« Destructum », dit Shadow, la boule implosa et disparut.

Hermione le regarda encore plus perturbée qu'avant, mais jusqu'ou irait-il ???

Les portoloin furent vite sortit pour évacuer les adolescents, Elizabeth qui voulait resté ne pu, Harry l'attrapa et l'emporta avec lui. Remus qui venait d'arriver les vit disparaître, il se tourna vers Moly qui lui dit qu'elle allait chercher les aurors et que pendant ce temps il devait prévenir Severus que des mangemort allait arrivé sur le Chemin de Traverse sous peu.

Quelque peu surprit par les informations Remus se mit à la recherche de l'homme. Il le trouva rapidement alors que celui-ci revenait vers le Chaudron Baveur, il l'apostropha et le mit en garde.

Ils ne fallut que peu de temps pour que les mangemorts n'arrivent.

Elizabeth tomba sur le sol, ne comprenant clairement ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits elle se trouva redressée par Harry qui la maintint près de lui en lui tenant les poignets:

« Qui a jeter le sort de localisation et pourquoi ? »

Patmol regarda son filleul son filleul les yeux ronds en observant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Surpris de voir le jeune homme s'énerver sur elle.

Elisabeth comprit qu'il valait mieux lui répondre franchement, il était clair que Harry n'était pas que simplement furieux, mieux ne valait pas aggraver le cas.

« C'est moi qui l'ai lancé. » finit par avouer Sirius alors qu'il voulait disulper son âme sœur aux yeux de son filleul.

« Pourquoi ? », reprit Shadow plus férocement en se tournant vers lui, ne lâchant toujours pas Elizabeth.

« Parce que je lui ai demandé Mr Potter donc si vous avez quelque chose à reprocher à quelqu'un, c'est à moi pas à votre parrain et vous feriez bien de lâcher Mlle Towers qui n'a rien fait. », dit une derrière lui.

Harry se retourna vers la personne qui venait d'intervenir, en lâchant la fiancée de son parrain, et la toisa.

« Professeur Dumbledore, puis je en connaître la raison ? », dit Harry froidement.

« Pour votre sécurité, vous vouliez vous baladez seuls, mais nous ne pouvions pas vous laissez seuls dans le Chemin de Traverse. », répondit calmement le professeur Dumbledore, bien qu'impressionner de voir la magie de Harry crépiter autour de lui et surtout contre lui.

« Vous apprendrez professeur que si vous retrouvez le libraire VIVANT vous avez de la chance ! Les mangemorts vont passer par là si je n'ai pas réussit à supprimer le traceur dans son entièreté. Je ne suis pas capable de détruire ce genre de sortilège totalement sans baguette. »

Comprenant son erreur, Dumbledore pâlit légèrement.

Marmonnant quelques mots, il tendit le portoloin à Sirius et dit :

« Vous arriverez dans une librairie, si les mangemorts ne sont pas encore passez, donnez ce portoloin à l'homme qui tient la boutique et ramenez le ici, après fermez le magasin et essayé qu'aucun mangemort n'entre dedans. Accompagnez le aussi miss Towers ».

Voyant l'urgence de la situation, Sirius prit le portoloin sans commentaire et disparut avec Babeth.

Quand il arriva, une personne ralentit sa chute, se redressant, la baguette à la main, il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il soupira de soulagement et vit qu'il n'y avait personne hormis la personne sur qui il avait atterrit.

En regardant plus attentivement il déchanta rapidement, la personne sur qui il était arrivé était étendue dans une marre de sang. Reprenant ses esprits face à un tel spectacle il s'agenouilla et vérifia si la personne était vivante :

Oui elle l'était, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« 'Beth, peux tu y aller avec lui, conduit le directement chez Pomfresh, il a besoin de soin urgent. », dit-il à la jeune fille qu'il sentait derrière lui.

Celle-ci ne lui répondit même pas prit la main de l'homme et activa le portoloin. Deux seconde avant de partir elle chuchota à Sirius :

« Fait attention à toi ».

Quand Elizabeth fut partie, Sirius commença à chercher le mécanisme de fermeture du magasin. Il constata rapidement que le magasin était bien sous sécurité et que plus personne ne pourrait entrer. Brièvement il se demanda comment est ce qu'il avait pu entré alrs que la sécurité était maximal dans le magasin. Il refoula la question dans un coin de son cerveau se disant qu'il serait temps d'y songer plus tard. Alors qu'il essayait de trouvé un moyen de sortir, un objet brillant apparut au milieu des décombre de la pièce. Il le prit et fut ramener à Poudlard.

Peut-être aurait-il les explications qu'ils voulaient. Il n'en était pas si sur, parce que entre Albus Dumbledore qui aimait jouer aux énigmes et Harry Potter qui était l'Onyx d'Opaline, il n'était pas près d'en sortir.

Je suis sadique, je l'avoue, quand j'ai commencé ce chapitre, il n'était pas sensé se terminer comme ça, en fait au point de départ je devais parler de leur arrivée par le Poudlard express… Ce qui n'est vraiment pas le cas ici… J'avoue que je me suis surprise moi même en écrivant ce chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez bientôt la suite, dans disons un mois voir deux. (Désolée, mais les examens d'abords et vu qu'ils arrivent à grand pas et que nous serons bientôt en janvier vous comprenez qu'il faudra un peu attendre.)

RAR :

Onarluca : Toujours fidèle au poste. Merci beaucoup.

Patmola : Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il y en a de WWO qui viennent sur ce site pour lire la suite. J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de remettre à jour l'autre site. Alors j'espère que d'autre suivront ton exemple. Contente que cela te plaise. Sinon pour ton commentaire, même si le passé est douloureux, il faut pouvoir en tirer les conséquences et ne plus y vivre. Harry était partit là bas parce qu'il croyait ne pas avoir de famille. Il a dut et doit encore se rendre compte que sa vraie famille est celle de son cœur. Celle qu'il choisit. Pour Ginny, la relation pourrait beaucoup surprendre je pense. Enfin tu verras.

Kyzara : Je ne te fais pas dire que je peux faire mieux. Bref, je suis en train de réfléchir sérieusement à la présentation de la suite en tenant compte de tes commentaires qui me paraissent très sensé. La suite montrera comment je vais rattrapé le coup. J'espère que ce sera meilleur.

Alinemcb54 : Merci

Petite remarque : Dsl, il n'y a pas eut de relecture. Une correction de chapitre devrait réapparaître dans peu de temps. Merci de votre compréhension.

A bientôt,

Phantme.

Paru le 27 décembre 2004


	11. Chapitre 7: Le poste de ministre

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Le chapitre est plus court que ce qu'il n'y parait, mais à la fin j'ai fait paraître le mail de ma cousine (Bspo-Kat). Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de le lire pour la simple raison que peut être vous trouverez quelques petits choses sur la suite de l'histoire ou encore vous aurez des commentaires à faire. Attention que lorsqu'elle m'a envoyé le mail elle n'avait pas encore lu le chemin du choix.

_**Chapitre 7 : **Le poste du ministre. _

Le bureau du directeur se remplissait petit à petit, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry étaient assis discutant entre eux par le neil. Hermione leur expliquait ce qui l'avait tant troublé quand Harry avait fait de la magie sans baguette pour réduire les objets sans une extrême concentration. Harry la regarda avec incompréhension :

« 'Mione pourquoi est ce que c'est si exceptionnel, après tout j'en fait depuis que depuis que je suis petit. »

« Oui Harry on en a tous fait quand on était petit, mais les moment où nous en faisions n'avaient lieux que lorsque nous étions en prise à de très grandes émotions comme la colère, la peur,… C'est un peu comme pour l'aura magique de chaque personne elle se manifeste lors de grande émotion. Ici, Harry, tu en as fait pour un sort courant. »

Harry ne fit que hausser les épaules, il savait parfaitement bien qu'il faisait de la magie sans baguette.

« Hermione, j'aurais cru que tu te serais renseigné pour les capacités des Lïmrèn, Chaque Lïmrèn est un sorcier qui fait de la magie sans baguette. La baguette n'est qu'un catalyseur. La seule chose qu'il y a c'est que tout le monde ne peut la pratiquer quotidienement parce qu'il se fatigue vite et perds sa magie. »

« Mais Harry, si nous faisons de la magie sans baguette, c'est que nous sommes des mages. »

Harry la regarda de travers puis lui dit :

« Ce n'est qu'une appellation pour distinguer les sorciers capable de faire de la magie sans baguette et d'autre pas. Je ne vois pas ce qui il y a de si extraordinaire. »

« Peut être que toi aussi tu aurais du te renseigner Harry, lui fit remarquer Hermione, plus les sorts que tu lances sont compliqués, plus il te demande de l'énergie. Un simple « Wigardium Leviosa » ne demande pas beaucoup d'énergie magique, ni de concentration si tu le maîtrise bien. Mais faire un « experliarmus » sans baguette est très difficile, parce qu'il faut savoir commander la sortie de la magie, se concentrer pour faire le sort, avoir la volonté d'enlever la baguette à son opposant. Avec une baguette ce n'est déjà pas évident pour tous, mais sans baguette c'est encore plus difficile. En plus on vide son énergie magique encore plus facilement. »

N'ayant pas l'envie de s'attarder sur ce sujet, qu'il trouvait tout simple normal, Harry reporta son attention sur Elizabeth qui venait d'arriver en portoloin. Remarquant que le libraire était en mauvaise posture, Harry se précipita dessus et commença à le soigner.

Albus rejoignit rapidement Harry envoyant Ron à l'infirmerie pour demander à Mme Pomfresh d'arriver rapidement. Il allait y avoir des blessés urgent.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Mme Pomfresh arrivait et sortait sa baguette pour la passer brièvement au dessus du malade. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le soigner dans le bureau du directeur, elle dit un bref « mobili corpus » et ordonna à Harry de la suivre. Harry qui savait pourquoi il devait la suivre, sortit du bureau. Alors qu'il fermait la porte, le professeur Dumbledore lui dit doucement :

« La prochaine fois abstiens-toi de faire ce genre de lien. Cela peut être dangereux pour toi, Harry. »

« Peut être, peutêtre pas. », répondit Harry.

Une fois la porte fermée, Ginny se tourna vers le professeur et demanda :

« Est ce qu'il a fait un transfert d'énergie »

Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête et Ginny soupira en marmonnant quelque chose, cela ne semblait pas être quelque chose de très joyeux si les personnes autours se fiaient à son expression.

« Ce n'est pas si dangereux que cela quand même », demanda Hermione.

« Si Miss Granger, cela l'est lorsque la personne est blessée », lui répondit Dumbledore.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Et lors de duel »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Ils ne faisaient quand même pas ça ?

« Cela dépend du partage que l'on fait, si celui du partage de magie, cela ne l'est pas forcement, puisque la magie se régénère en nous même. Mais si c'est le cas de l'énergie vitale comme Harry l'a fait avec ce blessé, oui c'est dangereux. Si le blessé pompe trop d'énergie vitale chez celui qui veut l'aidé, cela peut amener les deux personnes à la mort. »

Hermione hocha la tête, rassurée semblait-il.

Une heure après Harry n'était toujours pas revenu alors Moly Weasley, Remus, Sirius et Severus était là. Attendant Harry, il demanda brièvement les nouvelles de l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse.

C'est ce moment que choisit Harry pour entrer.

« Et bien nous avons réussit à évacuer le Chemine de Traverse, en grosse partie, la plus par des autres personnes s'étant réfugier dans les magasins, commença Remus, et heureusement, les aurors son arrivés à temps. Il y a très peu de mort. Par contre Arthur affirme que la librairie où il avait été l'année dernière pour chercher le livre sur les légendes des Onyx avait été plus que mal menée cette fois-ci encore et que lorsque les aurors était rentré dans le magasins il y avait du sang sur le sol et pas de vendeur. »

« Et bien le vendeur est à Poudlard en ce moment. Mme Pomfresh s'occupe de lui. », répondit le directeur.

« Mais pourquoi les mangemorts ont-ils encore attaqué »

« Le professeur avait placé un sort de traçage pour savoir où nous étions, le problème, c'est que ce genre de sort ne fonctionne pas très bien sur moi. Ma magie les mets rapidement à jour et permet à toute personne qui reperd le sors de le suivre à volonté. Je suppose que les mangemort qui son arrivé sur le Chemin de Traverse ont eut tout le loisir qu'ils voulaient pour savoir où j'avait été et que ensuite ils étaient revenu pour m'attaquer. », répondit tranquillement Harry.

« Si tu nous disais où tu allais et ne partais pas toujours en douce comme tu as tendance à le faire, nous ne mettrions pas de sort sur toi Harry. », dit durement Sirius.

« Je sais Sirius, dit Harry d'une voie lasse, mais il faudra te faire à l'idée que je dois affronter Voldemort et que je dois le tuer. Ce n'est pas en entravant mon chemin comme vous avez tendance à le faire que je vais réussir. Au contraire en m'empêchant d'agir ou en me cachant certaine chose vitale, vous me retarder et peut être que le jour où je l'affronterais je ne pourrais pas gagner. » Dans les yeux de Harry se mélangeait beaucoup de sentiments, la compréhension du comportement que les adultes avaient envers eux, la détermination à passer outre de certaines interdictions, le regret et la tristesse pour la situation en elle même…

Le silence resta installer pendant un long moment, puis Sirius finit par demander à Dumbledore :

« Pourquoi avoir attaqué le libraire ? Qu'avait-il avoir avec Harry et surtout pourquoi le protéger »

« Je crois qu'une personne extérieur à l'ordre du Phoenix à découvert ce que nous venions nous de découvrir… Nous avons trouver deux mages. », avoua pensivement Dumbledore.

« Ho je vois pourquoi vous pensiez maintenant que c'était si rare, et je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre professeur, dans ce cas vous avez quatre mage sur les bras. », fit Harry, les sourcil légèrement froncé, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux. « Cependant il faudrait que vous sachiez qu'être mage n'était pas rare autrefois, tous les Lidges l'étaient ainsi que les Limrèn… Je pense avoir compris qu'un Limrèn est le gardien de l'Onix, nous sommes quatre gardiens, il y a donc quatre mages. Il me semble en tout cas. Reste à découvrir quel est le quatrième, qu'est ce qu'elle m'ennuie à ne pas se montrer cette Onix d'Opaline. »

La pièce entière se retint de rire, décidément Harry était aveugle lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour.

« Bien dans ce cas je crois qu'il est temps de vous enseigner la magie de Merlin, très peu de personne la connaisse, je vais essayer de contacter un mag… »

« Pardon professeur, mais vous semblez oubliez que Harry connaît personnellement Merlin… Où en tout cas une partie de Merlin, ce qu'il fut dans l'ancien temps. Il me semble que Morgana l'a reconnu non », souffla Hermione« Peut être que si il voulait il pourrait nous apprendre… »

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit malicieusement, avant de lui dire :

« Je sais cela miss Granger, mais peut être est-il plus simple de vous rappelé qu'il est préférable de cacher que Harry est maître du temps ainsi que vous et Miss et Mr Weasley. Il faut pouvoir donné le change au monde sorcier. C'est pour cette raison que nous allons appliqué le « motus et bouche cousue », comme il est appelé par tout le monde. »

« Vous croyez sérieusement que vous pourrez le faire, vous savez pourtant que le ministère ne vous tiens pas vraiment en haute estime avec l'histoire de Sirius. Vous l'avez totalement déstabilisé avec toutes vos histoires. Qui je l'avoue ne sont que vérité, mais ne croyez vous pas qu'après tout cela il va vous laissez la garde du « motus et bouche cousue ». Vous avez éventré le ministère, démontré son incapacité à rendre la justice qui par ce fait laisse un criminel en vadrouille et emprisonne un innocent sans procès. Ce criminel en question fait revenir Voldemort… Sérieusement, vous pensez qu'ils vont vous laissé faire… »

« Ho tu sais Remus, je crois que le ministère à intérêt à opiner, ils sont pris dans leur propre piège. Leur incapacité à gérer une crise et surtout que Fudge ne veut pas révéler aux yeux de tous qu'il est avec Voldemort depuis le début et n'a fait que le couvrir… Le ministère ne veut surtout pas que le monde sorcier découvre qu'ils étaient diriger non pas par un incapable comme semble l'être Fudge, mais bien par un mangemort. Les aurors en prendraient un sacré coup pour leur grade… Les personnes sensées savent que si tout cela était révélé, la panique total serait là, Voldemort ne veut pas laissé Fudge au pouvoir car il n'est pas assez manipulateur à son goût. Bref en gros, la fourberie du ministère sacrifie un pion, mais ne le condamnera pas. Le dossier restera au département des mystères et jamais ne sera réouvert. Voilà la vraie raison de la démission de Fudge. Voilà ce qui est tant bien que mal caché par le ministère par toutes les foutaises dites à la gazette du Sorcier. », dit Harry.

La plus part de ceux qui étaient dans le bureau étaient sidéré, voir héballi de ce que venait de leur expliquer si calmement Harry. Même Dumbledore le regardait avec curiosité.

« Dis moi Harry, n'aurais-tu pas été au ministère de la magie sans nous ses derniers temsp », s'exclama Ron.

« Non, j'ai discuté avec Voldemort… »

« Ha comme ce matin, tu lui parlais encore, non je ne me trompe pas », lui dit Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête et ajouta :

« Vous n'imaginer pas comme cela peut être instructif, surtout qu'en plus, même si il est oclumens il ne se méfie pas assez. »

« Vous en avez du cran Potter. Jusque maintenant aucun legimens n'oserait s'introduire dans les pensées de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Je crois que le plus intéressant serait que Harry nous donne les renseignements qu'il détient sur les plans de Voldemort, Du moins je pense. », dit Dumbledore, détournant Harry des remarques sur protectrices de Molly Weasley.

Harry regarda longuement l'assemblée puis ce lança :

« C'est très simple, il veut mettre quelqu'un de plus compétant que Fudge au pouvoir pour facilité son ascension. Fudge était bien tant qu'il pouvait nier l'existence de Voldemort, il lui était utile, mais maintenant que la population sait à cause ou grâce au procès de Sirius, il doit remplacer Fudge. Fudge avait reçu comme ordre dernièrement de retarder le procès le plus possible pour nous paralyser nous. Il voulait nous empêcher de gagner un peu de terrain. Si Sirius était toujours considéré comme criminel, que nous le protégions, il tournait la population sorcière contre nous. Il va s'arranger pour mettre un homme sur, un homme de confiance, quelqu'un qui jusque maintenant on ne pourrait soupçonner. ».

Harry s'arrêta de parler, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est ce qui te dérange dans l'histoire Harry ? Tu en connais assez pour pouvoir le contrer non », demanda doucement Ginny, ne voulant pas le brusquer, sachant que dans certains cas, il se braquait et ne révélait rien de ce qu'il savait.

« Je ne connais pas la personne que Voldemort à choisit à mettre comme ministre. C'est quelqu'un à qui nous ne penserions pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas qui s'est et je suis sur que c'est là qu'il va frapper. Je sais que la personne qu'il a prévu de mettre au pouvoir est quelqu'un en qui nous ne penserons franchement pas. Cela m'effraye, malgré toutes les conversations que j'ai eues avec Voldemort je n'ai pu le découvrir. Cela fait peu de temps que je cherche, mais il y a tellement de possibilité. Il faudrait sonder les âme de chaque candidat, c'est impossible. »

La pièce fit silence, réfléchissant à ce que tout ce qui avait été dit impliquait.

« La meilleur solution serait qu'un membre du phoenix prenne la place de ministre. Quelqu'un de capable, quelqu'un qui pourrait gérer la guerre et par la suite gérer l'après guerre. », dit le professeur Dumbledore.

« Et qui enverriez vous au pouvoir, Monsieur », demanda Harry. « Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquer que les plus proche de l'ordre du Phoenix sont mal vu par l'opinion publique en ce moment. Et j'avoue que je pense que le ministre que Voldemort à choisit est quelqu'un de l'ordre du phoenix. Je crois que c'est pour cela que nous ne penserons jamais que ce serait possible. »

Remus prit une inspiration :

« Il y a une personne qui pourrait le faire, elle a notre entière confiance. C'est une personne en qui la communauté magique a confiance aussi, il suffit de bien joué le jeux. Je crois qu'elle pourrait et nous aider dans la guerre et faire sortir tout les mangemorts présumé. Elle a une forte personnalité et l'a déjà prouvé par le passé. Elle fera avancé le procès de Sirius sans problème ferait arrêté les mangemorts les plus proche du cercle. ». Alors qu'il terminait, ses yeux brillait d'une détermination et d'une confiance absolue dans ce que cette femme pouvait faire.

Intrigué tous l'invitèrent à continuer. Une fois que Remus se fut expliquer des sourires d'espoir naquirent sur les lèvres. Oui c'était une bonne idée, il ne restait plus que les finalités du plan à achever. Les quatre adolescent sortirent du bureau du directeur épuisé mais quelque part soulagé.

Alors qu'ils étaient à la moitié du parcours pour rejoindre leur dortoir, Harry s'effondra sur le sol. Ron qui était le plus près se précipita dessus, puis rit doucement, il venait de s'endormir. Il prit Shadow dans ses bras et le transporta vers la salle commune. Ils devaient dormir.

qpqpqpqpqp

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris, j'ai finit mes examens qui ne se sont pas vraiment bien passé. Bref, je n'ai pas pu écrire le chapitre comme je le voulais… J'espère cependant que vous avez aimé. Donnez moi de vos nouvelles.

Ha j'oubliais, bonne St Valentin à tous les amoureux…

Dernièrement j'ai reçu un mail de ma cousine bspo-Kat, voici ce qu'elle m'a mit sur l'histoire de HP et l'accord du passé… Je vais taché d'y répondre du mieux que je peux. En espérant que c'est ce à quoi vous attendiez. Je lui dis un grand merci, elle m'a beaucoup aidé à mieux écrire la suite de l'histoire et surtout m'a permis de voir certains détails dont je n'avais pas pris compte dans la première partie de l'histoire. J'espère ainsi m'améliorer.

Je vous annonce dès maintenant que maintenant j'ai une correctrice qui se surnorme Elaur (bien que le chapitre ne soit pas encore passé chez elle pour la simple raison que vous avez beaucoup patientez pour l'avoir). Elle corrige le début du Chemin du choix.

_**RAR : **_

**Bspo-Kat :** Voici son mail (en italique, ce que je réponds en écriture normale…) (ATTENTION, lorsque Kat m'a envoyé son mail, elle n'avait pas encore lu le chemin du choix, alors il se peut que certaine réponse se trouve maintenant sur l'histoire.)

Chère Phantme,

C'est avec grand plaisir que je viens de finir ta fanfiction «Harry Potter et l'accord du passé », je tenais d'abord à te féliciter pour cet ouvrage très bien réaliser et qui a pu me remettre assez rapidement dans l'ambiance HP ! Tu as beaucoup d'imagination et grâce à cette fiction, tu m'as donné envie d'en écrire une moi aussi ! (Même si je doute fort que je pourrais y arriver oo lol )  
Comme tu as dit que tu aimais avoir les avis des gens, négatifs et positif, je voudrais te donner mon avis personnel, sur chaque chapitre, et sur l'ensemble de ta fiction. Je viens de la finir, je n'ai peut être pas tout compris, tu m'excuseras et me corrigeras si nécessaire dans ta réponse .

_Chapitre 1 : La traversée.  
Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, c'est un chapitre très bien écrit, dés le début tu réussis a captiver notre attention. L'ambiance qui règne est bien décrite, les sentiments aussi._

_Chapitre 2 : Où est Harry ?  
Idem. Je rajoute toute fois que cette phrase m'a intriguée "Cela fait plusieurs fois que vous nous dites que Harry est important, Albus, sans pour autant nous en donner la raison." Tu n'as pas expliqué ce que Dumbledore voulait dire, si c'est le fait que Harry soit le maitre du temps, je me demande juste comment Dumbledore pouvait le savoir, mais si c'est autre chose, pourrais tu m'éclairer la dessus ? Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre la._

Je crois que tu as eut la réponse dans l'histoire de l'accord du passé, après tout, Dumbledore avait déjà entendu la prophétie malgré le faite qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment la répéter. Il ne savait peut être plus très bien de quoi elle parlait, mais il savait que Harry était important. C'était flou. (ne pas oublié qu'il ne se souvenait plus vraiment du passage de Harry dans le passé jusqu'à ce que Elizabeth rentre au pays…)

_Chapitre 3 : Une rentrée sans Harry  
Ce chapitre qui nous présente à nouveau les amis de Harry est très bien fait, tu fais de bonne descriptions, toujours très intéressantes. Je trouve aussi que le fait que Ginny soit devenues très proche de Harry est une bonne idée, c'est une fille très captivante. Donc c'est tout, tu expliques assez bien et rapidement qu'il peuvent se parler par le « neil », seulement tu n'expliques pas comment ils ont réussit. Une petite explication eu peu être été intéressante, mais pas forcément nécessaire, donc, pas de problème. La suite, est très bien._

J'avoue que là j'aurais pu expliqué comment est ce qu'il l'avait appris, mais je ne l'ai pas fait et ne saurait pas dire si je le ferai par le futur… Cela dépendra de comment est ce que cela rentre dans mon histoire. Je vous le dis ici, il y aura dans le chemin du choix, même si l'histoire ce passe plus en regardant vers l'avant, beaucoup de retour dans le passé (que ce soit par des souvenirs où des rêves)

_Chapitre 4: Chut silence,... c'est trop  
Fire ! Le grand mystère … Qui est Fire, comment Harry a-t-il pu se le procurer, quelle est son histoire ? Si on en parle dans un des livres déjà parut de HP, pourrait tu me préciser ou. Merci. Si c'est toi qui l'as inventésça aurait été sympa que tu expliques sa venue, et tout ça.. ) "Ce garçon connaît sûrement un peuple qui a des serpent comme celui- là, ceux-ci sont offerts à des amis auxquelles on tient beaucoup, il devient son protecteur et il se transmette de génération en génération." Voila l'explication que Hagrid donne à Dumbledore, mais je trouve tout de même que pour le lecteur, ce n'est pas vraiment suffisant. La description, le comportement et les paroles que disent Lily et James prouvent que tu as bien comprit leur mentalité, tu ne déformes pas du tout ce qu'a dit l'auteur d'eux, tu l'approfondis même, c'est bien. La rencontre avec Sirius est super marranteça m'a bien fait rire de l'imaginer !_

Pour Fire je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'expliquer puisque dans le passé on ne connaît pas la personne qui a eut ce serpent… Fire il l'a reçu, mais il n'est pas dit par qui ni comment, mais je donne la réponse implicitement. Tu sauras ça dans peu de chapitre (si je n'oublie pas d'écrire la conversation, parce que tu connais ma tête en l'air…)

_Chapitre 5: Souvenir vague  
La séparation entre le présent et le passé est bien faite, compréhensible, il n'y a pas de problème. Le résumé du tomes 3 (HP et le prisonnier d'azkaban) fait par Sirius est assez bien, et completça permet de se remémorer les évènements si ont les avait oubliés. Sinon, bonne idée pour les animagusça permet plein de choses._

_Chapitre 7 : Premier cours : potion et divination: le résultat . Elizabeth !  
« Je sais Remus, elle refuse de le croire. Il est jaloux, Sable a réussi là où il a échouer. Il n'est plus vraiment lui même depuis ce moment là d'ailleurs. » Cette phrase ! Le mystère de cette phrase ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Ou donc Sable a-t-il réussit alors que Sirius a échoué ? Avec Elizabeth ? Pourtant celle-ci (lorsqu'elle hésite entre Harry et Sirius) ne parle pas de Sable.. à aucun moment. Donc si tu pouvais m'expliquer x ._

Elizabeth ne pouvait pas permettre de donné satisfaction à Sirius, il était trop joueur… Sable lui à demandé de sortir avec elle, elle était perdue, elle a accepté. Sirius est jaloux. Elle finit par laissé Sable de côté, et Harry entre en compte, il est l'ami qu'elle a besoin, mais elle confond gratitude, amitié avec amour comme Harry le fait. Mais au plus profond d'elle même, elle sait qu'elle aime vraiment Sirius, c'est celui qu'elle a choisit et sans qui la vie n'a plus de goût.

_Bonne idée de lui faire réviser ses potions avec un prof sympa, il en avait besoin, le pauvre. Mais voila que nous parlons du professeur de divination, le professeur Douent. Bonne idée aussi seulement il y a quelque chose qui cloche parce que par après, tu fais intervenir le professeur Trelawney ! (dslée pour l'orthographe, je sais plus comment ça s'écrit) Pourrais tu aussi m'expliquer comment se fait il qu'il y ait 2 prof de divination ?_

Bien sur qu'il y a deux prof de divination, le véritable professeur (douent) et le « stagiaire » qui ici est Trelawnay.

_Pour la suite c'est très bien. Juste une chose, je me demande pourquoi Hermione, Ron et Ginny n'ont pas cherché après des dérivées du sortilège « memorudolor at »… Ils auraient pu penser que le mangemort qui avait fait le sortilège se soit trompé d'une syllabe et que ça ait tout changé ! Evidemmentça aurait été une fausse piste, mais ça n'aurait pas été inutile de les faire un peut tourner en rond. Enfin, c'est juste un truc que j'avais pensé mais bon._

C'était une idée, mais comme dit papa, je fais trop tourné les gens en rond dans mon histoire avec toutes mes allusions et mes dires à demi-dit, mes sous entendus….

_Chapitre 8: Un réveille, des voix, du mystère, il y a de quoi devenir fou !  
L'Etoile de Licorne, dont on parle dans le cours de botanique, je me demandais si ce n'était pas cette fleur qui recouvrait le champ des rêves perdus ? Et aussi, si ce n'était pas cette fleur qui était à l'avant des robes du trioà la fête de noël ?_

Question sans réponse, car à suivre.

_Sinon, les lettres sont très comiques, montrant encore le caractère de chacun, que tu as su cerner, et retranscrire, tu as vraiment du talent !_

_Chapitre 9 : SOS Rogue.  
L'épisode avec Rogue était lui aussi assez amusant. J'ai beaucoup apprécié le duel entre Molschien et Harry, tu as bien tout expliqué, comme il faut ! J'ai adoré ce passage la lol « Tu ne pensais quand même pas m'avoir avec un serpent », dit Harry en retournant à son duel. Et avant que son adversaire ne puisse réagir, il dit « Experliarmus. Stupéfix », le Serpentard fut désarmé et paralysé._

J'avoue que pour ce passage là je riais toute seule derrière mon pc, mon père c'est demandé ce qui me prenait.

_Chapitre 10 : Les confidences  
l'Onyx d'Opaline, c'est toi qui as trouvé ou c'est basé sur une légende déjà existante ?_

L'Onyx d'Opaline est sortie de MA PROPRE IMAGINATION, je ne veux pas de plagiat, tout comme le serpent de feu est de mon propre cru (même si il y a une histoire sur qui utilise le serpent de feu.

_Aussi, je n'ai pas très bien compris le rôle de Foudre, Briselame et Douce, de plus, qui est le 4e Gardien ? Harry ?_

Tu es décidément trop curieuse, crois tu que je vais te dire cela tout de suite ? Tu verras bien en lisant, mais moi je saisà vous de deviner.

_Chapitre 11 : N'est-il pas possible d'avoir un peu de paix ?  
Ooooh comme c'est meugnon la déclaration ! Je savais que tu allais les mettre ensemble, ces deux la. En tout cas, c'était bien bien ) …et Malefoy qui profite de l'occasion, ralala rien ne va pluuus xx En tout cas, ils se sont fait joliment piégés, les deux tourtereaux ! Pour la suite c'est bien, les changement d'époque et les évènements parallèles étaient bien écrit, de façon compréhensible. Bon, Ron et Hermione se retrouve au milieu de mangemorts, là, Hermione a peur et se sens perdue, c'est normal. Seulement, je trouve que leur rencontre avec Voldemort n'est pas vraiment normale, ils paraissent ne pas avoir peur, et lui tienne tête comme s'ils s'adressaient à Malefoy… C'est tout de même différent, je pense que tu aurais du un peu accentuer le sentiments de peur, genre « le froid remplissait tout leur corps et la peur les submergeaient, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pourtant, avec le courage d'un Griffondor, Ron répondit » enfin voila quoi, tu vois , eux, c'est la première fois qu'ils voient Voldemort. Si tu te souviens bienà chaque fois que Harry s'est retrouvé face à lui, il avait peur. Mais il a toujours réussit à vaincre cette peur, avant de vaincre Voldemort lui-même. Donc la peur est une étape, qui, je trouve, n'était pas assez présente dans ton texte. De plus, je pense qu'une petite description de Voldemort s'imposait. Je suppose que Harry avait déjà parlé de Voldemort à ses amis, mais il devait être pire encore que ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginés. C'était un point important, je crois…_

Je crois que pour ce point là tu as entièrement raison, je vais essayer de me corriger par la suite et surement pour corriger le tire revenir par la suite sur ses points là.

Sinon, TRES très bien le Chapitre, tu as mis beaucoup de suspens dans celui là, j'ai adoré !

_Chapitre 12 : Quelques arrivées imprévues.  
Les retrouvailles sont très bien, je les imaginais, ils doivent avoir le style tout les trois réunis contre les mangemorts. Donc voila, peut être qu'une description du combat aurait été bien, c'est tout. Encore la même remarque que pour le chapitre précédent, ils n'ont pas assez peur de Voldemort. Sinon, j'aime bien la réaction de Ron et Hermione face à Petigrow, Harry devait être content _

_Chapitre 13 : La gardienne  
Rien à dire sur ce chapitre, il est très bien écrit._

_Chapitre 14 : L'appel du loup sous la lune d'argent  
Maintenant, faites place à l'action ! Le combat entre le trio et les Serpentard aurait du être plus développé, je trouve. Très bonne idée pour l'animagus de Ginny, elle doit être vraiment belle en Tigre de Sibérie ! Ca montre bien qu'elle a un sacré caractère. Pour le Husky et le Lynx, je ne connais pas vraiment les caractéristiques de ces animaux la, mais je suppose que leur caractère va très bien avec celui de Ron et Hermione ._

Pour le Lynx (chat sauvage et indépendant) et le husky (chien de trait à moitié sauvage), leur fouleur couleur fauve montre aussi leur caractère fougueux. Je ne sais pas si cela correspond vraiment à Ron et Hermione, mais ce sont deux animaux que j'aime beaucoup…

_Chapitre 15 : La lutte pour Remus...  
La barrière que Harry a mit autour de la cabane hurlante. Très bonne idée de ta part, décidément, tu es vraiment surprenante, tu as beaucoup d'idées « Sirius, je pense qu'avec ceci, nous pourrons t'innocenter. » Ca aurait été bien qu'à la fin, lorsque la menace de Voldemort a disparut et que les gens venus du ministère étaient la, de l'innocenterà ce moment la. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus eu besoin de se cacher…_

Oui mais qu'aurais-je écrit dans le Chemin du Choix ?

_Chapitre 16 : L'invasion fait des ravages dans les rangs.  
Jolie histoire d'amour entre Harry et Elizabeth, assez triste. Pour les surnoms, je trouvent qu'ils vont tous bien à chacun des perso. Le combat avec les serpents était bien, je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi Harry s'était vu pousser des ailes ! oo …_

Explication viendra avec le temps… Je suis sur que vous comprendrez d'où viennent les ailes.

_Sinon, l'entrevue avec Voldemort était assez amusante, mais bon, je vais pas me répéter au niveau de la peur ; …_

Promis je ferais attention.

_Chapitre 17 : La limite entre passé, présent et futur.  
La bagarre dans l'école, j'imaginais les sorts qui volaient partout ! C'était fort ! Sinon, encore une prophétie lol pauvre Harry ! Sinon ben c'est bien pensé cette histoire de maître du temps._

Je te ferai remarqué qu'il n'y en a qu'une de prophétie dans mon histoire (enfin pour le moment)

_Chapitre 18 : Le départ  
Géniale l'histoire du Maître du temps, je me répète, je sais, mais ça vaut la peine d'être dit plusieurs fois ! Un peu compliquée quand même, mais accessible. C'est triste pour Elizabeth, j'était toute « bouhouhou TTTT » … lol Sinon « Il tendit les mains en avant, et l'immobilisa, puis plaça un dôme de protection pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse attaquer en restant dans la forêt en attendant que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. Alors qu'il partait, un étrange petit, très petit cheval blanc, ressemblant à une licorne apparut, suivi peu de temps après part trois autres animaux du même style. » Ils sont la pourquoi eux ? J'ai pas bien compris._

Tu comprendras leur utilité dans le Chemin du Choix. (je dois déjà en avoir parlé avec Ginny dans les précédents chapitres).

_Chapitre 19 : Les chambres du Temps.  
Nous y voilà, c'est dans ce chapitre la que tu as un peu mélanger des trucs ! Tu parles de l'ordre du phoenix, alors que dans le Tome 4 de HP, on ne parle pas de ça, mais on en parle dans le Tome 5 ! Comme ton histoire est sensée suivre directement le Tome 4, sans parler du 5, je pense qu'une petite explication sur ça aurait du se faire._

D'accord je reconnais que là j'ai reprit l'idée de Rowling même si je ne prends en considération que les quatre premiers livres et j'ai supposé que tous les lecteurs connaissaient l'ordre du phoenix. A moins que je ne change son histoire par la suite, je ne sais pas très bien. (vous voyez je ne connais pas tout moi non plus)

_De plus, que Neville, Ginny, Ron et Hermione aient un niveau plus élevé que les autres en DCFM , c'est grâce aux cours que Harry leur a donné dans le Tome 5 ! Donc, voila, c'est ça le gros problème dans ton chapitre, tu devrais développer ça, en expliquant des trucs qui se sont passé dans le passé. Ou expliquer aux lecteurs, que tu as repêché certains évènements dans le « vrai »Tome 5. Sinon, pour les combats, c'est bien tu as bien développé._

Je crois que pour le chapitre je venais de relire le livre 5, désolée… cependant n'oubliez pas que Harry et les autres ont pas mal dévellopé leur pouvoir avec leur animagus et qu'ils ont communiqué par le neil pendant les vacances. (qui n'ont pas été de tout repos puisqu'ils ont bossé) Par après Neville est pris sous l'aile du quatuor.

_Chapitre 20 : Le retour.  
Toujours la même remarque à propos de la peur. Sinon, le combat est bien. L'histoire de l'onyx d'opaline est très bien elle aussi. Je crois avoir compris que le 2e cheval c'est Ginny (puisque lorsque l'onyx d'opaline apparaîtra, elle devait agir) seulement ce n'est pas clair. De plus, on ne sait pas lequel des deux cheval à gagné, Harry ou Ginny ?_

Peut être que parce qu'il n'y a pas de gagnant dans cette bataille. C'est ce que j'ai voulu dire, je ne voulais pas qu'une des deux Onyx d'Opaline ait le dessus sur l'autre.

_Je voulais juste rajouter une chose : Un match de Quidditch aurait été bien. Puisque James, son père, en faisait aussiça aurait été bien d'en voir un. Cela dit, je conçoit bien que ce n'était pas ta première priorité et que c'est assez difficile à expliquer, un math de Quidditch, mais bon, je propose juste ça comme ça. _

Les match de quiditch sont prévu mais pour le Chemin du Choix avec des retours arrière. L'accord du passé était déjà long, je ne voulais pas en rajouté plus. Et puis je trouvais que je pourrais plus les intégrés dans cette histoire-ci.

_Voilà, ce sera tout, je tiens encore à souligner que j'ai savouré cet écrit. Je pense que tes points fort dans cette histoire, c'est d'avoir su cerner le caractère de chacun des individus, d'avoir pu le retranscrire, avec l'émotion qu'il faut. J'ai vraiment retrouver Harry, Ron et Hermione, et pas une « réplique » d'eux ! Tu es vraiment une artiste de talent, je te félicité pour cette histoire qui était vraiment géniale !  
Je répète encore que tout ce que j'ai dit plus haut, ce ne sont que des avis personnel, et que tu n'as nullement besoin d'en prendre compte. Je te dis ça pour aider, pas pour critiquer, sachant bien que moi-même, je n'aurais jamais su faire ce que tu as fait ! _

_J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement,  
Gros Bisou !_

_Kathleen_

Je te remercie petite cousine et attends de tes nouvelles avec impatiente. Hum pour la question du chemin du choix chapitre précédent, c'est parce que ils ont leurs devoirs de vac comme dans chaque livre de HP

**Davstory :** et bien y en a qui sont motivé, j'espère que tu as mangé entre temps et dormit. Oui je comprends c'est pourquoi j'abandonne doucement l'idée. Bien que de temps en temps avoir quelques encouragement aide. Merci beaucoup pour ton appréciation.

**Elaur : **le chapitre va t'arriver, promis prends le temps qu'il te faut pour le corriger.

A bientôt,

Phantme.

Date de parution : 14 février 2005.


End file.
